


Young Blood

by NightBronze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Jean-Jacques Leroy, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mentioned Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Mentioned Victor Nikiforov, Mild Blood, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, Vampires, Violence, crying blood, mentioned Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBronze/pseuds/NightBronze
Summary: "A figure weaved into his line of sight, ghosting around him as it whispered to itself in some kind of disapproval.It spoke to him, murmuring something along the lines of living, of keeping his life, but not being able to live the same as he has.Yuri didn’t care. He would have laughed if it weren’t for how slack his face was, feeling like a weight was pushing him down.He chose life. Whatever it was this figure was offering, he wanted to live, and he wanted to breath. He wasn’t ready to die."When Yuri Plisetsky gets thrown into the world of vampires he tries to go it alone, but that was never going to work out in his favour. Quite literally bumping into Jean-Jacques Leroy and his past boyfriend Otabek Altin doesn't help his cause. Then again, an uprising of rogue vampires doesn't help either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've posted on here, I've had this idea for a while and I'm pretty excited to share. I hope you enjoy it!

****The smell coming from the human was a mix of stale cigarettes and dry sweat. They probably just came out of the stingy bar across the street. Who knew? A meal was a meal at the end of the day, and this humans blood tasted particularly sweet. Yuri widened his jaw, sinking his teeth into them; piercing their neck and making them feel good was easy. Everything about Yuri oozed desire, it was difficult for anyone to turn him down. Even when everything in the human's brain screamed to run, fight or escape somehow; they couldn't resist the pull of the intoxicating presence that trapped and suffocated, yet felt so good.

Releasing the human's neck and licking the wound clean was always difficult. No matter how much blood Yuri drank, it never seemed to completely quench his first. Having to gaze into the human's eyes and command them to forget the whole ordeal always seemed tedious. It’s not like anyone would believe them, or as if they would believe themselves.

 

**//**

 

_Four years earlier:_

 

_“Da, I’m on my way, now.” Yuri barked down the phone at Victor, hanging up on him before he started ranting about overworking himself again. How did Victor expect him to get better if he didn’t practice as hard as he could? It was bad enough getting an earful at training, having him nag down the phone was only going to make him want to stay out later - but Katsudon’s cooking was so good, what sane person would want to miss out on that?_

_Yuri zipped his coat up as the chilling wind started to pick up - stupid weather being colder at night. It’s wasn’t even like it was that late. At least Yuri didn’t class nine o’clock as late. Victor had asked him to be back by eight at the latest, but it was so easy to get caught up in the music of his latest routine. He had the most freedom and input in it than he’d had in any other, and he was definitely taking advantage of that._

_He’d been living with Victor and Yuuri for just over a month now, which had an equal amount of pros and cons. Having more space to himself was the biggest highlight; walking in on Victor and Yuuri making out in the kitchen? Not so much. The fact that they didn’t mind Otabek staying in his room when he visited the other week was great too. They’d been officially together for the past four months now, and Yuri found himself falling deeper in love with him as each day went by._

_The thought of Otabek reminded Yuri to text him, letting him know he’d finished practice and would be able to video call soon. Yuri_ _had to wriggle his fingers around a few times to warm them up again, as the plummeting temperature had turned them numb. He stopped walking a moment to type his message with his frozen fingers._

_Just as he hit send, he felt an unnerving presence lurking in the shadows next to him. Yuri whipped his head around quickly, facing towards the pitch black alleyway. He swore he saw a flash of red staring back at him, but as soon as he blinked it was gone._

_He took a steady breath and went to start walking again when he was yanked by his hair and hurtled back into the dingy passage. He collided with the floor, scraping the side of his face and his hands, having instinctively tried to brace his fall. As Yuri looked up, he once again found crimson eyes staring back at him with a beastly hunger. It appeared to be a person, but everything about them screamed danger._

_They smiled creepily, licking their lizard-like tongue along sharp pointed fangs. “Mmm,” they purred at Yuri. “You smell divine, little human.”_

_Yuri tried to scurry back, feeling his heart sink to his stomach as the realisation hit him. This wasn’t some backstreet mugging where he might lose his wallet, this was more than that. He had some crazed psycho looming over him, telling him he smelt good - it was insane. Yuri knew he wasn’t going to get away unharmed. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he’d get away with all limbs still attached._

_They reached a bone white hand towards his neck, wrapping their fingers around it and squeezing enough to cause Yuri to writhe and squirm, struggling to breathe to the point of panic, yet so slow it felt like drowning. Yuri scratched at their hand, spitting and attempting to talk, to scream, but no sounds would pass his lips. He kicked and thrashed as the psycho ran their tongue across his pulse, feeling the wet warmth spread across his skin._

_Yuri could feel bile slowly rising from his stomach to his chest. His heart was pounding a mile a minute and there was nothing he could do to escape. The hand on his neck was strong, but the worst part was how utterly terrified he was._

_He gasped as a sharp pain split along the pulse in his neck, making his eyes blur and tears stream down his face. His whole body had gone limp as the pain was quickly overtaken by an overwhelming amount of pleasure - confusing yet dizzyingly good. This was wrong. Yuri tried to scream, tried to lift his arms and fight, but he was taken over by the bliss and euphoria spreading throughout his body._

_His heart was slowing. The hand had loosened around his neck and he felt the night chill seeping into his lungs. White spots were clouding his vision and he could no longer feel his arms or legs. The creature was still feasting on his neck and Yuri was helpless to do anything but lie there like a rag doll._

_Stupid. Stupid. Why hadn’t he listened to Victor? If he had left earlier like he was supposed to, he might not have ended up in this mess now. But he would not die; he refused to die. He had so much more life to live, so much more to experience and enjoy. His skating career had only just started, he was sixteen and just beginning to have friends he could call his family._

_The creature slowly released his neck and Yuri thumped to the floor, cracking his head on the cobbled ground. He shivered as he could feel blood trickling through his hair and along his scalp. If he wasn’t quite dying before, then he definitely was now._

_“Thanks for the meal.” The creature swiped their thumb along their lips, as they gave a sickening smile, highlighting their blood-stained teeth. Yuri felt a rush of air flow past him as they left at a striking speed._

_Yuri blinked up at the glistening stars as they shone through the night sky. The moon was hiding behind a cluster of clouds as it's light peeked through the gaps, casting shadows on the walls that encased him in his tomb. His breathing was slow, yet peaceful. He could hear a buzzing in his ear as the evening sounds blurred together in the distance, reminding him how close he was to help, yet how useless he was to seek it._

_Then he saw it. A flutter of a coat as a figure weaved into his line of sight, ghosting around him as it whispered to itself in some kind of disapproval._

_It spoke to him, murmuring something along the lines of living, of keeping his life, but not being able to live the same as he had before._

_Yuri didn’t care. He would have laughed if it weren’t for how slack his face was, feeling like a weight was pushing him down._

_He chose life. Whatever it was this figure was offering, he wanted to live, and he wanted to breathe. He wasn’t ready to die._

 

**//**

 

_Present Time:_

 

A fucking _vampire_. That’s what he was now. Yuri hated the word; it did nothing to justify the bloodthirsty creature he was now. He supposed it was better than being dead, but that was the only reason he agreed to it in the first place. Except for some days when all it felt like he was doing was staying alive.

Yuri wasn’t living anymore, he didn’t have an exciting job with friends to hang out with on weekends, no goals to work towards or exciting events to look forward to. He might as well be dead - he technically was, seeing as he heart wasn’t beating anymore - as this wasn’t a life he felt was worth living. Sure, there were some benefits, but they weren’t equally balanced out by the overcompensating hunger he had that never seemed to disappear.

The human sauntered off in a daze, arms swinging at their sides as they staggered around the corner at the end of the alley. They’d probably have a headache and feel fatigued the next day, mistaking their lack of blood for having the worst hangover of their life.

Yuri made sure the human was a street away before leaving the alley himself. Going around the back of the next door club and setting a fast pace, keeping his head down and shoving his hands in his coat pockets. Sometimes Yuri felt like he’d done something wrong, a guilty presence sneaking its way into his mind and making him feel like shit. But it’s not like he killed the humans, just took some of their blood. He’d go insane if he didn’t.

Despite it being the dead of the night Yuri could see everything around him as clear as day. It was as if he’d lived his whole life with a layer of film over his eyes, as he now saw the word like he was looking through a magnifying glass with ultra high definition.

The sky was overcast and would most likely snow again before the sun would rise. The sharp chill in the air was nothing more than a tickle on his cheeks. He didn’t feel the cold anymore, it wasn’t uncomfortable and didn’t make him shiver or want to get warm. Yuri's’ own temperature was the same as a slab of refrigerated meat. It wasn’t unpleasant for a human to touch, but they definitely noticed the contrasting difference to their own naturally warmer bodies.

A couple of loud voices could be heard up ahead, laughing and joking in a hyped up manner. He considered this strange, seeing as the club had closed over an hour ago. Yuri ignored them as best as he could, making sure his hood was covering his face as he looked down, and side-stepped them as he walked past. But an unsuspected shove to the side as one of the humans had stepped backwards without looking, caught him off guard and made him lose his footing. It pissed Yuri off. These humans were already being really fucking loud, now they had to go and swing their whole bodies around in order to talk.

Feeling unsatisfied with his meal was putting him on edge.

Yuri whipped around and snarled at the human. “Watch where you’re fucking going!” He spat in Russian, looking up at the human who was a few inches taller than him and baring his teeth.

The human smiled in a familiarly arrogant grin, holding his hands up and stepping back.

“Sorry, man, I didn’t see you there.” He spoke in fluent English with an obnoxious tone.

Yuri stepped back, feeling panicked, pulling his hood back down over his face and making to run for it. But the other human grabbed his arm and tugged his hood down, staring at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that were a beautiful chestnut brown that Yuri would never forget, no matter how long it had been.

“Yura?” He whispered, eyes welling up with an uncertain smile.

Yuri froze. Caught in Otabek Altin's gaze as he processed that Yuri was real. That Yuri was alive. He couldn’t move. For a moment every single moment he had enjoyed and spent with Otabek replayed in his head, whirling through every smile, every laugh, every kiss.

“Wait, Yuri?” Yuri turned to the other familiar face. And Yuri swore he’d never seen Jean Jaques Leroy look so speechless.

This was a disaster. Of all the people Yuri could have run into, why did it have to be Otabek and fucking JJ? Words wouldn’t form in his mouth as he tugged away from Otabek’s grasp. He needed to get away, needed to run and hide and never look back. That would be the best thing to do, to make them forget, to let them get on with their lives. It would be better that way.

Yet Yuri didn’t, couldn’t, move. No matter how much he screamed in his head that this wasn’t okay. They weren’t supposed to see him, they couldn’t know he was here, perfectly safe and not rotting in a ditch somewhere.

“Please,” Otabek begged. “Don’t go, Yura.” Tears were streaming down his face and as much as Yuri knew he should, he couldn’t leave. He couldn’t make them forget. Not now.

He’d been doing so well trying to block all his memories of his life as a human, of all the people he knows and loves, and the experiences he’ll never get the chance to complete. Yuri suddenly felt empty and hollow, like someone shoved a spoon down his throat and scraped out all his restraint and hard work. Hiding himself away and forcing everyone to move on and live their lives without him had all been for nothing.

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs and relaxing his shoulders. “I have to go,” Yuri whispered like he was asking for permission rather than stating what he’d do.

“So that’s it?” JJ demanded, cocking his head and doing his best not to frown. “You’re just going to carry on like you’re not missing? Nearly everyone thinks you’re dead, Yuri.” JJ’s words sank into him like lead in the sea.

Of course, Yuri’s intention was for everyone to think he was gone for good and would never come back, but hearing someone actually say it was a whole different matter. People thought he was dead. And rightfully so; who knew what dangers they could get themselves into if they came looking for him, or tried to seek him out.

Yuri shook his head, trying to fight back ugly tears and maintain a hard face. “I can’t talk about it.” His voice was gravelly as he nearly choked on his words.

Otabek sighed in what Yuri assumed to be frustration; his usual stoic demeanor faded away as he stepped towards him. Yuri stepped back instinctively, causing Otabek to flinch overtly and Yuri began to panic. He’d never seen Otabek behave this way before, looking fragile and somewhat lonely, seeing what he wants and needs, but not being able to grasp it.

“What happened, Yura?” Otabek asked, searching his face and hitting Yuri in the gut with his gentle voice.

“It’s a long story.” Yuri shrugged, biting his lip and avoiding looking directly at Otabek's face. “Telling you might put you in danger, and I don’t want that.”

“Danger?” Otabek frowned, glancing around the empty street. “Is someone hurting you?”

“No,” Yuri shaked his head. “It’s not like that. You could get hurt, and I don’t want that.” Yuri finally looked directly into both of their eyes in turn, showing them how serious he was.

This only seemed to make Otabek more persistent. “Are you in danger, Yura? Is someone threatening you?”

“Wha- No!” Yuri protested, shaking his head.

“You in with the Russian mafia now, or something?” JJ frowned - apparently not joking.

“No!” Yuri said, rubbing his forehead.

“Please explain,” Otabek said, opening and closing his fists.

Yuri felt conflicted. A part of him desperately wanted to confide in Otabek, reveal all the dark and horrible things he had to experience. But ultimately, Yuri was scared of what he would think of him. What if he thought he was a monster? Or, a bloodthirsty beast that only cared about feeding, lust and shredding things apart. Did Yuri want to risk the backlash of what the one person who meant everything to him would think if they knew what he was now?

Otabek must have seen the conflict on Yuri’s face, as he stepped forward and gave Yuri’s hand a quick squeeze, spreading his calmness and composure. Yuri looked at Otabek’s face, and into his eyes, desperate for reassurance. But what he found was a tiredness that made him look worn out - like he hadn’t slept in years. Yuri wanted to reach out, caress his cheeks and kiss the tear tracks tiredness away.

Yuri licked his lips, steadying his nerves. “It’s not something I can talk about in the open.”

JJ and Otabek both did an indiscreet glance around the street, and Yuri rolled his eyes.

“I mean...” Yuri pondered, still unsure whether he was about to make a huge mistake. “If you want to know, we’ll have to go someplace safe. Somewhere no one will overhear or see us.” Yuri looked down at his feet, shuffling them nervously.

“Our apartment isn’t far from here,” Otabek said softly, inclining his head in the direction behind him.

“ _Our_?” Yuri raised his eyebrows, not liking what that could mean - what he was scared it could mean.

Otabek sighed, scratching the back of his head and glancing towards JJ before looking back to Yuri. “A lot has changed since you went missing, Yura.”

“Oh,” Yuri said, feeling his heart sink and the ache in his chest return. He took a breath out of habit, then lifted his head and took a step towards where Otabek indicated. “Lead the way then.” He said, trying to sound normal.

“I need to get my bike,” Otabek said, almost sounding like a question; like he thought Yuri would turn into smoke if he looked away.

Yuri didn't move, hoping it was an indication that he wouldn't leave, still feeling unsure and overwhelmed. If he didn’t think about it too much, it would be much easier and he wouldn’t feel like he was dreaming.

Otabek went towards the few parking bays across from them and got his bike. How Yuri didn’t notice it before he had no idea. He’d been actively avoiding any kind of motorcycle he came across, even if he knew it wouldn’t lead to Otabek; it always felt better to be cautious.

“Hey,” JJ interrupted his thoughts, coming to stand next to him so they were both facing in Otabeks direction. “We’re your friends, remember? We care about you.” JJ said with so much sincerity that Yuri blinked up at him, not knowing what to say back.

He had no idea JJ Leroy cared about him, and he didn’t know why he and Otabek were so close now. Yet he couldn’t shake off the alarming amount of emotions he was currently feeling. He so desperately wanted to fall to the ground and curl up in a ball, blocking everything out and forcing himself to shut down. He had, after all, become an expert in doing so. But the moment he was caught up in right now was screaming out to him not to let go, to hold on so tight it hurt and he wouldn’t be alone anymore. This was his chance; his chance to build himself back up again and reawaken his former self.

Yuri knew it was dangerous. He knew with all his heart that everything could go wrong if he let these two into his new life. Yet he was starting to feel hopeful, which was something he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

“I’ll try,” Yuri whispered, in answer to himself more than to JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I know otapliroy is a rare ship, but I love it and wanted to share with everyone 
> 
> This song inspired the name of this fic and a lot of lyrics are fitting too:  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/16Qs4jnIyXe7jprnMNRddy 
> 
> Enjoy!

****The walk to the apartment was silent and awkward. Yuri spent the whole time on edge, glancing around street corners and listening out for any movements nearby. He couldn’t help it, he was putting Otabek and JJ at risk just by being with them, and he didn’t want to put it to chance.

Yuri was dreading having to explain the whole vampirism situation. He didn’t think they’d believe him without proof, and he didn’t like the idea of that. There was no way he was going to be some kind of performing monkey. If they didn’t believe him then so what. It could work out in his favour, and he wouldn’t have to see them again - which they probably wouldn’t let him get away with.

The most humiliating part was about to come first: getting through the door. Yuri honestly thought this was the worst part about being a vampire. He really didn’t understand the biology of any of it.

Yuri stood outside the apartment door feeling like an idiot. Otabek looked back at him cautiously, waiting for him to turn and run. But that wasn’t the case, and Yuri thought he might as well try explaining now.

Stepping forward, he placed his hand on the gap in the doorway, giving a gentle push to the barrier of air that blocked his entrance.

“You, um, need to invite me in,” Yuri stuttered quietly, feeling utterly embarrassed by the statement. He’d only had to do this a handful of times, but he generally didn’t see any of those humans again, making him much less uncomfortable.

Otabek raised his eyebrows looking perplexed. That was apparently the last thing he expected Yuri to say. “Sure,” he said softly, “Uh, come in... Yura?”

Yuri jolted forward slightly as the barrier disappeared from under his palm. Otabek’s perplexed expression transformed into one of alarm, and JJ looked disbelieving as he stood in the hall with his hands on his hips.

JJ tilted his head to the side. “That was either some really convincing mime, or I don’t know what.” He shook his head, puffing up his mouth as he heavily breathed out.

Yuri stepped forward tentatively, shoving his hands in his pockets to steady his nerves. “You should sit down for what I’m about to explain.” Yuri looked at both men, in turn, showing his full seriousness and ignoring JJ’s comment about mime. Yuri copied JJ and Otabek as they took their coats and shoes off.

He followed Otabek and JJ down the short hall, turning into the open spaced dining and living room. Yuri briefly glanced around at all the modern and simplistic furniture, not missing the countless amounts of photos of family and friends spread out on the bookshelf and T.V stand. Photos that include Yuri from four years ago. Yuri quickly tore his eyes away from them.

Yuri sat gingerly on the edge of the chair seated next to the matching maroon sofa. Otabek sat closest to him, sitting with his hands clasped on his knees and facing Yuri. JJ paused for a moment, seeming unsure whether he was imposing or not.

“Do you want a drink?” JJ asked to both Yuri and Otabek.

Yuri shook his head, “No, thanks.”

“I’m okay,” Otabek smiled sweetly, patting the space next to him. JJ nodded and sat closely to Otabek, so their arms were brushing and JJ was leaning into Otabek slightly.

Yuri took a breath to prepare himself. He didn’t feel like there was any point in beating around the bush.

“I’m a vampire,” Yuri said, jutting his chin out and looking squarely and both Otabek and JJ. They remained silent, looking back at him blankly like they knew they shouldn’t laugh because of Yuri’s seriousness, but no words would form in their unexpectedness.

Yuri carried on before they could ask him if he was serious. He’d allow them to talk once he’d finished his explanation.

“Four years ago, when I was on my way home from the rink, a vampire attacked me. It was dark and I didn’t listen to Vitya when he told me not to stay late. They drank my blood and left me for dead, then another vampire came and asked me if I wanted to live - which I did obviously - I didn’t really know what he meant, because I was dying and in a state of shock, but this is how I ended up.” Yuri glanced up from his wringing fingers. Otabek looked like he was recalling that night, trying to fill in the spaces that had been left gaping open.

“The first year is mostly a blur,” Yuri continued. “All I could think about was blood; when I could next feed, when I could soothe the burn that was constantly scratching at my throat.” Yuri’s voice grew smaller, knowing how stupid this sounded but he needed to explain, to make them understand that he never wanted it to be that way. “Once I started regaining my control, and realising the extent of what I was now, I knew that I couldn’t go back to my old life.”

Yuri’s felt his throat tighten and his eyes began to sting, he needed to explain more but became stumped all of a sudden. He realised how he’d never spoken about this to anyone, how he’d let it all build up inside himself as he pushed it out of his mind and refused to acknowledge the extent of how him being gone affected those who were in his life.

“I wanted to come back,” Yuri whispered, looking up and blinking to try and stop the tears. “I didn’t want to put any of you in danger, I’d rather I was gone than risk someone I love getting hurt.”

“Yura…” Otabek said, sounding distressed and confused. Yuri looked at him and his expression turned pained as his eyes widened in alarm. “Yura, you’re bleeding.” He jumped up to reach out to Yuri, but Yuri quickly stood and sped around the coffee table using his inhuman speed.

“They’re just tears,” Yuri said defensively, hurriedly wiping away at the blood crying down his face, but no matter how many times he tried to wipe them, they wouldn’t stop and he felt himself panicking.

If what he’d said hadn’t already scared them off then this definitely would. He knew he was taking a chance by coming here and trying to explain. He didn’t want to fuck up the possibility of having these boys back in his life, but he didn’t want them to enter blindly and have no idea of the nature of his situation.

Otabek pushed forward, ignoring Yuri’s protests he pulled his head onto his shoulder, keeping his hand on his head as the other circled around Yuri’s shoulders. Yuri clung on to the front of Otabeks shirt, allowing himself to fill all his sinuses with Otabek’s smell, his warmth and his pulse. Yuri sobbed, opening himself up and pouring all the built up emotions out of himself. Allowing himself to be held, to be soothed and lean on someone who he knew, trusted and loved, so much.

Otabek was strong and firm and Yuri knew - no matter what - that he could rely on and hold onto Otabek so he could regain himself. Yuri didn’t cry often, but in the past, he had needed Otabek to hold him like this. Sometimes Yuri had felt overwhelmed, or frustrated with himself because he knew he could have performed better in skating. He’d needed Otabek to hold him then, so he could encase himself in the security of his arms, where he could talk about pointless shit, or listen to Otabek’s voice as he spoke about himself or music. He wasn’t so much as a distraction, but more the opposite in how he made him focus on what mattered or allowed Yuri time to experience the small moments of themselves that meant so much.

Otabek’s fingers threaded through Yuri’s hair, scratching his scalp soothingly and calming Yuri down. The tears had stopped and were now drying on Yuri’s face and staining Otabek’s shirt. Yuri pulled his head back slowly, still maintaining his grip on Otabek, and looking up at his face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up then we can talk more,” Otabek said as he gently took Yuri’s hands and led him to the bathroom.

Otabek indicated for Yuri to sit on the counter next to the sink while he wet a flannel with warm water. The bathroom was decorated with bright white tiles and a modern structure. The bath and shower were large the mirror above the sink made the room appear more spacious.

Yuri didn’t talk as Otabek bathed his face with a warm wet towel. He felt calmer than before and a lot more at ease. Being with Otabek in person again felt better than Yuri could have imagined. Even the silence was comforting, as he could listen to the steady beat of Otabek’s heart which made the last few hours more real.

The touch of Otabek’s large hands was tender yet methodical, and Yuri was relishing in it.

Gradually becoming tired, Yuri’s eyelids fluttered closed and he sank into the feeling of being tended to. Yuri felt more than saw how Otabek smiled as he hummed in amusement.

“Tired, Yura?” The pads of Otabeks fingers traced above Yuri’s brow as he tucked loose strands of golden hair behind his ears.

Yuri unconsciously chased the touch, smiling softly as he nodded in response.

Tonight had been more emotionally draining for Yuri rather than physically. But, as he had cried out some of the blood from his feed earlier, this had also proved taxing.

There was a gentle knock on the door and JJ cautiously entered the bathroom. He was hesitant in his approach as he stood outside the door while leaning in.

“JJ…” Yuri bit his lip as he opened his eyes to him. Yuri still felt unsure of how to react or behave towards JJ, but he knew he was important to Otabek, so he wanted to at least try to be open. “Can I have that drink now?” Yuri smiled sheepishly, wanting to convey that he trusted him.

The requesting of a drink only appeared to have confused JJ, as he paused in the middle of nodding. “A… Drink?” Asked JJ slowly.

 _Fuck_ , Yuri cursed inwardly at himself. He shook his head and laughed awkwardly, “ah-coffee! I can drink coffee too.”

“Oh.” JJ’s eyebrows shot up as he visually relaxed. Yuri didn’t want to think about the kind of drink JJ thought he would want.

A fond chuckle sounded from Otabek. Yuri caught him gently smiling with his eyes on JJ, and Yuri felt that horrible constriction in his chest again that he didn’t want to acknowledge.

“You want anything, Beks?” JJ’s cheeks pinked as he grinned back at Otabek.

 _Beks_. No one had ever called Otabek that before - not to Yuri’s memory. He didn’t think it was a bad nickname, just different than what Yuri had been used to calling him.

“Sure,” Otabek nodded, turning back to Yuri when JJ left the room.

Looking at Otabek’s face, Yuri could see that he was happier than before. Yuri wasn’t sure if this was because of himself or JJ. The way Otabek’s eyes lit up when he was looking at JJ would have been missed by most people. But Yuri wasn’t most people, and he noticed all the subtle changes in facial expressions and body language displayed in humans - more specifically with Otabek.

“You and JJ…” Yuri began, but didn’t quite know what he wanted to ask. He didn’t want to come across as jealous or presumptuous, yet still needed to know exactly what their relationship was.

“Let’s go back to living room and sit down.” Otabek lightly tugged Yuri’s hand and began guiding him back across the hall. Yuri complied wordlessly, trusting everything that Otabek said and did.

The smell of rich coffee was protruding from the direction of the kitchen, which was secured next to the dining area through an open archway. Yuri had noticed that the apartment was very open and spacious, but still felt homely and lived in. He was comfortable here.

As Otabek sat on the sofa, Yuri sat next to him, curling his legs under himself and leaning on the armrest. He wanted to lean into Otabek, but still needed to restrain himself from being too open or misleading in his actions.

“I don’t know how you like your coffee,” JJ said, more chirped up than before. “So, I made it black and if that’s not what you like I’ll change it?” He set the three mugs he was balancing on the coffee table, then handed Yuri the one that was black.

Murmuring a 'thanks', Yuri lifted the drink to his mouth to take a sip. It would burn a human's tongue, but to Yuri is was perfectly hot. JJ seemed pleased with Yuri’s actions and settled into the armchair Yuri had previously occupied.

“So vampire’s can drink coffee?” JJ questioned lightly, still with some caution.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, we can consume coffee, and some teas too, along with water. They burn really quickly through our fast metabolism though, so the caffeine doesn’t have any effect really.” Yuri shrugged as he sipped his drink. “Oh, and alcohol too, but it has to be spirits like vodka, rum or whisky. It’s not easy to get drunk though.”

“And blood?” Otabek asked.

“Well yes. That’s what we need to survive and stay sane.”

“What does it taste like?” JJ asks abruptly.

Yuri arches his eyebrow, honestly not expecting to be asked that.

“Really, Jean?” Otabek grimaces, rubbing his chin and frowning at JJ.

To which JJ shrugs innocently and looks back at Yuri for an answer.

“Eh…” Yuri doesn’t really know how to describe the taste of blood. “It tastes the same as when I was human? But, um, it’s actually good now?” There was probably a better way to describe it, but Yuri didn’t want to overwhelm them by describing how amazing and mouth watering blood is to him, how he’s learnt the flavours that distinguish each blood type, as well as which is his favourite.

The droop in JJ’s shoulders must mean he was hoping for something more exciting, but Yuri figures he doesn’t need to know - at least not right now.

“What have you been doing since you-” Otabek scratched the back of his head nervously. “Since you gained… Control?”

“My sire taught me everything about the vampire world, the laws to follow and the social etiquette and rules and… stuff like that.” Remembering how Yuri started out wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He could recall most things but had chosen to block out most of his early years as a vampire. “Then my sire introduced me to a clan in the city that he trusts, and we lived with them for a year until my sire left. I stayed with the clan for a few months while I saved up enough money to have my own place and have been living on my own since then.” Saying it like that made it much less drastic than it had felt to experience it. Leaving out all the - literary - gory details made it sound almost normal. Almost.

“What’s a sire?” JJ’s question this time was more expected. “And why did they leave?”

“He’s the one who turned me into a vampire. And he left because he wanted me to learn how to fend for myself.” Yuri tried his best to hide the pain he felt when thinking about his sire. If it were up to Yuri he would have stayed with him.

Otabek frowned. “Wasn’t that dangerous? Or not fair on you?”

Yuri chuckled, shaking his head as he finished his coffee. “I was fully in control by that point, so it wasn’t dangerous.”

“No - I mean dangerous for _you_ , Yura.” Otabek’s hands fidgeted slightly.

“I was okay,” Yuri reassured him gently, reaching over to still his hands. “I needed to learn how to survive on my own, and I couldn’t do that if I was still depending on my sire. I’ve always taken care of myself though, so it wasn’t anything new.” Yuri stroked his thumb across Otabek’s knuckles, following the motion with his eyes.

“You always had others you could turn to though,” Otabek turned his palm up and threaded his fingers with Yuri’s, squeezing Yuri’s hand and commanding his gaze.

Yuri obeyed, looking into Otabeks eyes, and seeing the same fragile and lonely expression from earlier.

“I… well-” Yuri stuttered, feeling his throat contract. He knew he didn’t have anyone he could turn to anymore, but he wasn’t about to admit it in a way that would make him appear lonely.

Otabek stared at him strongly. “You don’t have to be on your own anymore, Yura.”

This made Yuri stop suddenly, with thoughts of Otabek getting hurt or even JJ. Yuri couldn’t allow that to happen. He had agreed to come here only to speak the truth and explain why he had disappeared, but Yuri hadn’t thought about what would happen next. He’d been such an idiot. How did he allow himself to get into this mess? Of course he couldn’t let Otabek and JJ back into his everyday life. It was bad enough Yuri being here in their home and talking so openly about the secret race he was now apart of, but actually continuing to do so wouldn’t end well.

Yuri abruptly turned away from Otabek and sat forward to lean on his knees. He needed to be meticulous about this, or Otabek would see right through him. He had already managed to convince Yuri to explain everything to him, and Yuri knew he’d most likely do anything Otabek asked of him.

“I prefer it that way,” Yuri said dryly. “I’d rather be on my own and not have to worry about anyone else.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Yura.” Otabek shook his head. “You loved having friends, especially ones who you considered family.”

“I did, but not now.”

“I don’t believe you.” Otabek placed his hand on Yuri’s cheek and turned his head to face him once again. “We’re here now, you don’t need to do this alone anymore.”

Tears were threatening to spill down Yuri’s cheeks again, but he managed to hold them back. Yuri hated how everything Otabek said was like a quote from a god. How he could hang off every word Otabek spoke, and would believe him if he said the sky was green and grass was blue. It was stupid how much Yuri had opened up to Otabek and relied on him. The only other person he had loved and respected that much was his Grandpa, and Yuri couldn’t even be there to say goodbye to him.

Yuri clutched at the chain hanging around his neck, carrying his Grandpa’s ring that wouldn’t fit on his own fingers. He drew it from benefit his top and settled it in his palm.

“I couldn’t go to Grandpa's funeral,” Yuri whispered delicately. “I had to wait until it was the middle of the night and I knew no one would see me.” He stroked the ring with his thumb, following the patterned threads that flowed over its golden surface. It was a signet ring of sorts, with a symbol engraved on its circle that Yuri didn’t know the meaning of. “I didn’t steal it, technically it was mine already. Grandpa always said he would give it to me once I was eighteen.”

“I bet he’s glad you have it,” JJ spoke up, smiling sweetly at Yuri with warm reassurance.

It was funny how comforting it was to hear someone say that. Yuri had hoped for that and thought about what his Grandpa would think about his situation, and about the ring, but hearing someone say what he’d wanted to hear for so long felt comforting.

Yuri smiled back at JJ - he was sure he’d never done before in his life, but he didn’t dislike it.

“See, I’m better alone.” Yuri looked between JJ and Otabek pleadingly. “Besides, it’s  not like I could properly come back into your lives, it would be hard to keep me a secret and keep pretending I’m missing.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Otabek wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah, Yuri,” JJ chimed in. “Beks hasn’t been the same since you were gone, it took over a year to get him to smile again. And I mean his proper smile with teeth and makes his eyes go all squinty.” JJ’s eyes lit up as he described this.

Yuri knew what smile he was talking about. The first time Yuri saw it was when he realised he was falling for Otabek, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it for days. He became determined to make Otabek smile like that again, as much as he could.

“That's my favourite smile,” Yuri said back to JJ. He knew if his heart was still beating, there would be an embarrassing blush flooding over his face.

“So make him smile like that again,” JJ said simply like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“I want to.” Yuri bit his lip in frustration.

He felt as Otabek’s hand ghosted down his back, coaxing him to turn around. The sound of Otabeks heartbeat getting steadily faster filled Yuri’s ears. He didn’t want to make Otabek upset, or even JJ at this point, but he couldn’t allow them to think or get used to the idea of him staying in their lives permanently. There was no way Yuri could see it working out in the long run.

“I’ll stop ageing when I’m 22. That’s how this works,” Yuri closed his eyes as he half turned to Otabek, not ready to look at him yet. “I’m still classed as a fledgeling, so I’m not a fully grown vampire yet. If you’re turned before 22, you keep ageing as a human would until you reach that age, then your whole body freezes in time and you get stuck looking the exact same.”

“What if you’re over 22?” Otabek asked, still stroking Yuri’s back.

“Then you stop ageing straight away at whatever age you are. You’re still classed as a newborn for the first year, but there’s no fledgeling stage.”

“So you’re still ageing right now? Is that why you look older than when we last saw you?”

“Yes, I’m 20 right now, and still ageing.”

“You look good!” JJ exclaimed. Yuri opened his eyes to see his cheesy grin. Yuri rolled his eyes at him, trying to act nonchalant, but had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

Not that Yuri wanted to admit it, but JJ had been growing on him the past few hours, and showing him a side that Yuri had never witnessed. It was starting to make sense why Otabek had been friends with him.

“Once I stop ageing, I’ll leave.” Giving them an ultimatum seemed like the best option Yuri had.

“Just two years?” Otabek asked disbelievingly.

“Yes,” Yuri said as he faced him. “Because after that, you’ll keep ageing and I won’t. You’ll grow old and start taking the next steps in your life, and I don’t want to hold you back.” Yuri stared intently at Otabek, allowing him to read all the discomfort but determination in his features. “I don’t want to watch you get older, while you watch me as I don’t. That’s the difference now, I’m not human anymore. I can’t stay in the company of humans and watch them all die around me as I stay frozen as I am. It won’t be fair on either of us.”

“But, Yura-”

“No, Beka!” Yuri didn’t want to shout, but Otabek needed to listen. “I know it sounds selfish, but it’s for your sake as much as mine. You have others in your life to think about now, not just me. Being close to me could put you in danger, even knowing about vampires is dangerous. You won’t see the world the same anymore.”

The hand stroking Yuri’s back steadied for a moment, then curled around his waist and pulled Yuri into Otabek’s chest. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck in turn, burying his face Otabeks hair and taking in his musky scent.

“How about three years?” Otabek mumbled into Yuri’s neck.

“ _No_.” Yuri threaded his fingers into Otabek’s hair and scratched at his shaved neck soothingly.

Otabek signed but relaxed into Yuri’s arms. His heart had steadied but was still beating faster than normal.

Two years. Yuri could do that. He knew it would be more difficult to leave later rather than now, but he had missed Otabek so much that he didn’t want to part with him.

The clanking of cups made Otabek startle, as he lifted his head and looked over at the noise. JJ had collected the cups and was walked towards to kitchen.

“Ah, shit.” Otabek cursed, slumping his head back onto Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri nudged him, pulling away so he could peer at Otabeks face. “What’s wrong?”

Otabek looked up at him through his eyelashes, appearing sheepish.

“Beka…”

Otabek pulled away, taking Yuri’s hands in his and looking down at them. Yuri noticed that their hands were now the same size, except Yuri’s were long and slim, whereas Otabek’s were bulky and muscled. He had always loved Otabek’s hands, how strong they appeared in contrast to how gently they moved.

“Me and Jean… We-” Otabek looked up at Yuri.

Yuri had a feeling he knew what Otabek was going to say, he’d been putting the pieces together all night. But having it confirmed would probably be difficult, and Otabek would be able to see that on Yuri’s face.

“We’re _together_ …” Otabek made it sound more like a question than a statement, as he waited for Yuri’s reaction.

Yuri blinked at him, relaxing his shoulders and squeezing Otabek's hands reassuringly. He smiled without force, which felt stranger than Yuri thought it would. Knowing that Otabek was able to find love again made Yuri feel more at ease than upset.

Otabek took Yuri’s smile as a cue to continue. “We got together about half a year ago after Jean moved in with me here.”

“I see,” Yuri said, wanting to say more but being unable to find the words yet.

Yuri caught JJ hovering near the kitchen archway hesitantly.

“JJ...,” Yuri called out, but still didn’t know what to say, so he smiled hoping he would come over.

He walked over cautiously, sitting behind Otabek on the sofa and hovering in his seat anxiously. This was a change from how JJ had acted so far, Yuri had never seen him on edge and reserved before. The JJ Yuri once knew was always over the top and arrogant. Not timid and insecure.

“Jean helped me when no one else could,” Otabek continued, moving his outer arm behind his back to grab JJ’s hand and hold it firmly. “I… wasn’t the same when you disappeared. I didn’t know what to do with myself most of the time unless I was trying to look for you. Everyone tiptoed around me like I would break. But, Jean didn’t. He treated me how he always did, and tried his best to bring me back to my usual self.” JJ had planted his head in the middle of Otabek’s back, leaning into him and gripping Otabek’s side with the hand that wasn’t being held.

It didn’t make Yuri uncomfortable like he thought it would. In fact, he wasn’t even jealous. Seeing them together and knowing about them, made Yuri happy that they had become close in that way.

Then Yuri remembered, and frowned in confusion. “What about Isabella? Weren’t you engaged, JJ?”

JJ hummed and lifted his head up, propping his chin on Otabek’s shoulder so he could see Yuri. “We drifted apart, so we called the engagement off. We were both becoming more invested in our careers and spending less time with each other. We’re still friends though.” He smiled gently, not showing any regret in his features. “She was actually the one who convinced me to confess my feelings to Beks.”

“You confessed?” Yuri asked, amazed that it wasn’t the opposite.

“Yeah,” JJ nuzzled Otabek’s neck endearingly. “I fell in love with him when we first started living together in Canada.”

“What! When you were 15?”

“No, no.” JJ laughed, “I mean two years ago when Beks came to train with me for a few months, we lived together and I loved every second of it.”

“I see, so why are you both in Russia now?” Yuri asked, but JJ looked at Otabek to answer.

“My skating was good, but I felt like I could still improve. I just so happened to mention this to Victor at a competition, and he and Yuuri offered to train me after Yuuri retired for good.”

“Oh… right.” Yuri felt his chest constrict hearing about Victor and Yuuri. They had meant so much to him and he had also done his best to avoid them, and from hearing about them in any kind of news. He’d avoided figure skating altogether.

“Then they saw how much I missed Jean and, I guess, they talked about how much Jean had improved and thought he could also benefit from being coached by them. And Jean accepted, obviously.” Otabek proudly smiled at JJ.

“I’m happy,” Yuri started, squeezing Otabek’s hand, “that you found someone to love, Beka, and that JJ was able to help you.” Yuri squinted at JJ teasingly, “I guess you’re not as much of an annoying asshole like you used to be.”

JJ pouted in disapproval, “I’ve grown up a lot since then. I admit I was a bit of an ass, but most of the time I just couldn’t read people's signals right.”

“Hmm,” Otabek nodded in agreement, elbowing JJ playfully, making JJ pout even more despite obviously trying not to laugh.

Yuri wanted to stay and talk about their missed years some more, but he knew he needed to get home before the sun started rising.

“I need to go,” he said gently, not wanting to sound like he was running away. “The, um, sun is going to rise soon, and you two are probably tired.”

“Do you burst into flames in the sun?” JJ asked as he leaned forward in anticipation.

“No,” Yuri chuckled, “the sun just makes me feel weak and drained, and also gives really bad sunburn if I stay in it directly for too long. Like my skin dries up and starts to crack and apparently you’ll slowly burn and turn to ash. But I’ve never seen it happen or experienced it, so I don’t know about that.”

“Scary,” JJ whispers dramatically.

“Where do you live?” Otabek asks, following Yuri as he stands up.

“Not far,” Yuri said vaguely, not quite wanting them to know that he leaves less than a 10 minute walk away - at a human’s pace that is.

Yuri walked to the hall and shrugged his coat back on, sliding into his trainers and facing Otabek and JJ as they waited to see him off.

“Yura-” Otabek stepped forward, reaching his arm out hesitantly. “I’m doing another set tomorrow at the same club, if you want to come?” He asked slowly, like he needed to create a reason to see Yuri again without scaring him off.

Yuri nodded without thinking, “sure, I’d like that.”

Before Otabek could ask again to make sure he would turn up, Yuri lifted the long chain from around his neck. He took Otabek’s hand, lowered the chain into his palm and pushed his fingers inwards to close them around it. Yuri smiled at Otabek reassuringly, hoping to convey how he trusts Otabek enough to hold onto his Grandpa’s ring. He wanted it to be a symbol that he would come back, and give Otabek a reason to believe his word when he said he would.

His Grandpa’s ring was one of the handfuls of things that Yuri had that were important to him - the ring was the most important. It was Yuri’s only link to his Grandpa now, and he wanted to hold onto it forever. He would come back. He would return or stay wherever his Grandpa’s ring was.

“Look after it for me,” Yuri said gently, as he raised Otabeks closed fist to his mouth and softly kissed his knuckles.

Yuri didn’t wait for Otabek to reply - he looked too stunned to talk anyway. He smiled quickly at JJ and quickly went out of the door.

Yuri didn’t want to say the words ‘goodbye’. He didn’t need to after all, as he would see them again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think, comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

****The outfits splayed out on Yuri’s bed contrasted hugely. He had no idea what to wear to the club Otabek was to DJ at. He wanted to look good of course, but he also didn’t want to appear like he was seeking everyone’s eyes or showing off his body in an inviting way.

Yuri settled for some high waisted black skinny jeans with shredded knees, an oversized cropped black t-shirt with a laced up v-neck, and some leopard print Chelsea boots.

Yuri only owned a few animal printed items now, he didn’t want to stand out any more than he already did during the nightlife. He hadn’t worn the boots in a while, but he figured Otabek would appreciate seeing him wear a print he was familiar with. Black had become a staple colour in Yuri’s wardrobe, in particular when he went outside - he tended only to wear colours in his apartment or under coats and jackets.

His hair was now down to the middle of his back. Yuri hadn’t planned to grow it long, but vampires regenerative capabilities made his hair, nails and skin grow fast and strong. It had been a pain to cut his hair every week so he let it grow out and only tends to it around once a month.

Keeping his hair down and forgoing a jacket, Yuri pocketed his phone and apartment key and headed into the moonlit city.

Yuri went straight to the bar once he’d entered the club. It was packed full of sweaty bodies and intoxicated humans who were dancing to the beat, knocking back drinks or attempting to socialise at the few tables available.

The smell wasn’t the most appealing within such a compact space, but Yuri knew he would have to bear with it. He was more used to hunting out the humans who had the sweetest smelling blood, which would help to block out the less desirable odours.

“Rum with no ice,” Yuri said, once the bartender was free to take his order.

“Make that two,” a deep voice requested, as a large hand rested on Yuri’s shoulder. “Although,” the voice continued, “isn’t vodka supposed to run through Russians veins, or something?”

“You mean like maple syrup runs through yours?” Yuri turned towards them, raising his eyebrow challengingly and completely failing at hiding his smirk.

“You bet!” JJ agreed, grinning widely and showing off his teeth. The white t-shirt he was wearing clung to his broadened chest and swung to the top of his thighs, getting baggier at the bottom. His light wash jeans were slim fitting and slashed with multiple white threaded holes and slits, and tucked into a pair of loosely laced black combat boots.

Giving him the once over was not missed by JJ, who quirked a knowing eyebrow at Yuri, flashing him a crooked grin and twirling around dramatically to show off his whole body.

“Like what you see?” He asked, as he leaned on the bar and towards Yuri’s space.

“I like how you’re dressed,” Yuri shrugged, glancing around the rest of the club nonchalantly. “Where’s Beka?” He then asked, to distract JJ from his arrogance - and totally not how hot Yuri thought he looked.

“You just missed him, he went backstage to get ready, as he’s doing his set next.” JJ indicated to the door at the back of the room that was closest to the DJ platform. “You been to this club before?”

Yuri shook his head no. “I’ve only been outside it - never thought to come in though. The clubs I usually go to are more about getting pissed than appreciating the music.”

“Hmm? How so?”

“That used to be how I caught a meal.” Yuri turned his face away from JJ and took a gulp of his drink. The beat of the song was building up to the end and a few more humans were making their way onto the dancefloor. “Is Beka popular here? Do people know who he is?”

“They know his music and the stage name that goes with it. But, if they saw him in the street or skating on screen, they wouldn’t know it was the same person.”

Every human on the floor was moving to the rhythm, bodies pressing together or jumping around. They looked like they were having fun, enjoying the atmosphere and who they were with.

Yuri hadn’t realised how much he’d missed being with others. Even talking to someone in a conversation that lasted more than a few seconds, or actually caring about what was being said. Interacting with humans for something other than to feed was not what he was used to. It was comforting to rediscover what it was like to care about who he was with, what they were saying or what they were doing.

After getting back home yesterday, all Yuri could think about was the people who had been important to him and made him feel wanted and loved. It had taken him so long to accept others into his life, only to be snatched away from them all and end up with no one he considered a friend. Yuri didn’t really have anyone - even his sire wasn’t around him anymore.

“Let’s go dance!” Yuri necked his rum and grabbed JJ’s arm, dragging him to the middle of the dancefloor and feeling a sudden rush of excitement at his own boldness.

“I didn’t think you’d want to dance with me,” JJ said loudly, leaning into Yuri’s space as he began to move to the music.

“Haah? Did you think I was going to stand by the bar all night doing nothing?”

“No! I mean…” JJ looked to floor uncomfortably, shook his head and looked back at Yuri. “Doesn’t matter.” He smiled, hiding the unsure emotion that was clear in his voice and fast beating heart.

Yuri nodded at him, choosing to ignore whatever it was JJ meant. He didn’t want JJ to feel awkward with him.

It was difficult to move around without bumping into anyone, so Yuri had no choice but to dance close to JJ. He was trying his best not to touch him or invade his space. JJ must have noticed but appeared to be enjoying having someone to dance with.

The beat from the speakers was starting to noticeably change into something deeper, warping to move into a heavy bass and slower pace.

“Ah.” JJ’s eyes lit up as he smiled towards the DJ booth. Yuri followed his gaze and could see Otabek working on his decks and altering the music to match the growing atmosphere.

More humans were squashing into the space on the floor, absorbing themselves in the music and jumping around to the beat.

Even from this far away, Yuri could see Otabek’s arms highlighted by the barely-there muscle tee with large slashes for armholes. He bobbed his head as he moved, headphones in place and hands busy.

Yuri wanted Otabek to see him dancing and enjoying his music, yet he felt uncomfortable for those thoughts to enter his head. The one thing he didn’t want to do tonight was attract attention to himself in a way that was too inviting. He needed to set boundaries and not spring back into Otabek’s life at a rate that would overwhelm them both - taking small steps to get to know each other again was the reasonable thing to do.

Yuri turned back to JJ and changed his dancing to match the pace of the new music, still keeping his movements toned down, but still making an effort to have fun.

“Want another drink?” Yuri asked, leaning into JJ’s space and speaking loudly above the music.

JJ nodded, “Sure.”

It wasn’t like Yuri was aiming to get drunk. If he was he’d need to drink at least 3 times the amount of the average human, and even then he would only get tipsy. It felt different to actually be drinking with someone though and was a lot less depressing than drinking on his own at home.

Yuri ordered another two rums and glanced back at Otabek DJ-ing while he waited. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and an overwhelming stench of cheap beer and stale cigarettes filled his nose.

“Fancy a drink, sweetheart?” A raspy voice asked into his space. Yuri turned to glare at whoever thought they had the right to talk to him.

“Fuck no,” Yuri said straightly, grabbing his drinks that bartender had just poured and starting to walk away.

The greasy man, however, decided to snatch Yuri’s wrist in a way that would probably bruise a human, but to Yuri, it was just annoying.

“No need to be rude about it, hey, darlin’?” He leaned in closer, squeezing tighter on Yuri’s wrist.

Yuri sighed, boredly, not feeling in the mood for a stupid humans antics.

“Let go of my fucking hand now before I headbutt you.” Yuri snarled, instinctively baring his teeth.

The man smiled in amusement, clearly not feeling threatened.

Yuri felt an arm around his waist and immediately sensed it was JJ without needing to check.

“There a problem here?.” JJ said, casually taking the drink from the hand that wasn’t being gripped. He was speaking English so the man couldn’t understand him.

“You need your boyfriend to protect you?” The man spat, although the hand on Yuri loosened a fraction, and Yuri could hear his heart beating faster.

“No.” Yuri slowly wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist, making sure his thumb was on the pulse inside the wrist, then squeezed.

The man grimaced, immediately letting go and trying to pry Yuri’s fingers off with his other hand.

Yuri smirked. “I told you to let go.” He looked directly into the man’s eyes, setting him into a steady trance. If Yuri had the energy he could command him to keep still, but Yuri had lost most of his last feed from crying the day before and his body wouldn’t be able to handle it.

The man shook, his heart pounding in his chest as his face turned paper white. Yuri knew his eyes had turned red, but he didn’t care. This dirty old man thought he could get the better of him, and he didn’t want him to think he could get away with doing something to anyone else. Yuri allowed the man to fill with fear before releasing his wrist and walking away.

Yuri was also aware that JJ’s arm was still loosely holding his waist, and he could hear his heart beating faster than normal.

“Shit,” Yuri turned to JJ, scanning his face for his emotions. JJ looked scared and confused, but mostly worried. “Are you okay?” Yuri reached up to squeeze his shoulder and rubbed up and down JJ’s arm soothingly.

JJ laughed weekly. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” His heart was calming but Yuri knew he’d fucked up. He shouldn't have behaved that way in front of JJ.

“I scared you,” Yuri bit his lip and wished he knew what to do. But, he didn’t. Yuri had never been in a situation where he had to calm a human down after seeing him in defensive mode.

JJ closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He hugged Yuri’s waist briefly and let him go, taking a small step back. “I’m okay, it just took me by surprise.” He shrugged, knocked his drink back and smiled reassuringly at Yuri. “Shall we dance?”

Yuri grinned and took JJ’s hand, leading him back to the floor. He wanted to show JJ that he was still the same and that he didn’t need to be scared of him.

//

Dancing with JJ made Yuri feel alive. It was like he was human again and had been roped into joining in with the other skaters at a banquet - of course, he’d never admit he had enjoyed those times of being carefree with everyone after so many strict weeks of skating.

For a few moments, he was able to forget that his heart was no longer beating and have fun.

Jean-Jacque Leroy wouldn’t have been at the top of his list of ‘humans he wanted to see again’, but now that he was actually here with Yuri, he was perfectly content to dance with him.

Yuri had, however, noticed that JJ was becoming a lot more sluggish and leaning on him more. The scent of alcohol in his veins was growing stronger and he was moving much slower.

“Hey, JJ,” Yuri said, as he tugged on JJ’s arm. JJ looked at him with a dopey expression. “Let’s get you some water.” Without waiting for a response, Yuri put his arm around JJ’s waist and led him to the bar where he sat him on one the stools at the end.

As far as Yuri knew, JJ had only had three glasses of rum, which were usually served in shot measurements. So by Yuri’s calculations, JJ should be slightly drunk at the most - unless he was an utter lightweight.

Yuri got some water from the barman and placed it in JJ’s hands. “Drink all of this, it will make you feel better.”

JJ nodded his head slowly and started drinking, almost missing his mouth in the process.

“Fuck,” Yuri was starting to panic. He scoped the club to see if there was somewhere to sit or a quiet place he could take JJ to sober him up.

Yuri didn’t want Otabek to think he’d got JJ wasted and be mad at him. He didn’t think three glasses of rum was that much alcohol, but he also supposed if JJ didn’t drink that often - if at all - then even one glass of rum would go straight to his head.

Yuri put his hand on JJ’s cheek, helping him to hold his head up as he looked at him. “JJ, did you drink before I got here? Or at home?”

“...think so… I guess so…” JJ smiled happily like he was proud of himself.

Yuri frowned. “How much did you have?”

JJ pursed his lips in thought, scrunching his eyes up as he concentrated. “One…” He counted on his fingers, “Two… Err three? No! Two.” He nodded enthusiastically, seeming to come to this conclusion.

“Really?” Yuri really doubted he’d only had two. “What were drinking?”

“Umm,” JJ dragged out. “Beks got me them. Yeah.” He smiled then frowned straight after like he’d only just realised something. “Beks!” JJ grabbed Yuri’s shoulders in alarm. “Where’s Beks? ...Otabek. He’s still here right?”

Yuri really fucking hoped Otabek was still here, because he had no clue how to deal with JJ right now. Hell, Yuri didn’t know how to handle JJ when he was sober - never mind when he was pissed.

“He’s the DJ, remember? He’s playing the music right now.” Yuri leaned down towards JJ, talking to him like a child and trying to figure out what to do.

“Oh! Bek’s is good right? You like his music, Yuri?” JJ clasped his hands around Yuri’s neck and was smiling once again. Yuri really couldn’t keep up with these mood changes.

“He’s amazing,” Yuri nodded back. “Now finish your water and we can listen to his music some more.”

As JJ drank his water Yuri heard a change in said music. It didn’t carry quite the same tone as before, so Yuri looked over at the booth where Otabek should be, and funnily enough, it was most definitely empty.

“Shit!” Yuri turned back to JJ, tipping his glass up so he would drink the water quicker. “That’s it, good boy, drink all that water.” But as JJ was reaching the end, he grinned his JJ-smile looking at something next to Yuri and dribbling water down his chin and on his top.

“Attractive, Jean.” Otabek appeared, wiping JJ’s chin with his hand and reaching over to kiss his forehead.

“You came back!” JJ cheered, leaning into Otabek’s touch.

Otabek chuckled, confused. “Of course I did.” He turned to Yuri questioningly.

“He’s fucking wasted.” Yuri huffed, indicating his hand towards the mess that was JJ. “And ‘hi’, by the way. Your set was really good, and we were having a great time until just now.” Yuri felt guilty that he hadn’t noticed JJ getting this way. It would have been more obvious if there weren’t already over one hundred other humans with alcohol in their systems.

Otabek looked taken aback, and turned to JJ, gently placing a hand on his cheek and stroking his thumb along JJ’s cheekbone. “You had a lot to drink, baby?”

The response Otabek got was a hum and closed eyes, as JJ snuggled into Otabek’s palm.

“I’m sorry,” Yuri blurted out, not knowing what to do. “I didn’t notice he was so drunk, I wouldn’t have let him drink anymore.”

Otabek shook his head dismissively. “He drank before we came, and then drank before you got here too. He usually knows when to stop.”

This made Yuri feel a little better, but he was still concerned what to do with JJ.

“Um, should we take him to a proper seat? Or…”Glancing around, Yuri could see a few unoccupied seats.

“We can take him backstage, I’m on break at the moment, so it won’t be a problem.”

Yuri nodded in response and stood to help Otabek get JJ up and put his arm around Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek walked towards the back of the club and nodded to the bouncer stood next to the doors, who let them through without any questions.

The room Otabek led them too was compact, containing only a small leather sofa and a built-in dressing table opposite. Otabek settled JJ down on the sofa and took one of the bottled waters off the dressing table, opening the cap and handing it to JJ.

“You need to drink all this before I come back. Can you do that for me?” He crouched down as he asked, staring lovingly into JJ’s eyes.

JJ nodded, whispered a yes and took a sip of the water. He looked like a puppy that had just been caught eating it's owner's favourite shoes, and Yuri hated himself for thinking it was cute.

Otabek leaned in and gave JJ a slow kiss on the lips, running his hand through his hair and ruffling the strands. This made JJ look even more zoned out, with his puppy eyes and goofy smile. Yuri felt like he was intruding, and turned away embarrassed.

He could hear them whisper ‘I love you’s’ and JJ whined some more about Otabek coming back, but seemed reassured once Otabek had stood back up.

“I have to go do another set, but if you need to you can come get me,” Otabek said to Yuri. “And, sorry, that you have to deal with this. Tonight was supposed to be fun.” Otabek scratched the back of his head and looked down awkwardly.

“It’s fine,” Yuri said, pulling Otabek’s hand down from his head and clasping their fingers together. “I’ll still be able to hear your music from here.”

Otabek smiled weakly, squeezing Yuri’s hand. “I won’t be long. And then we can spend some proper time together?”

Yuri nodded. “Of course. I didn’t put up with JJ for nothing.”

“Ha, right, I forgot you two ‘don’t get on’.” Otabek rolled his eyes at Yuri, still smiling at Yuri’s teasing. “He’s not as annoying as you think.”

“Pfft, yeah I know. You love him, right? So he can’t be that bad.” Yuri was still teasing, but he knew what he was saying was true.

“I do, and also-”

“Nope!” Yuri shoved his other hand on Otabek’s mouth, not letting him finish talking. “Just go do your set, and you can talk about how much you love JJ later.”

Otabek looked hurt for a moment, but seemed to understand why Yuri had interrupted him. “Be back soon, Yura.” He lifted up their joined hands and kissed the side of Yuri’s palm, then walked back out of the room.

Yuri went and sat next to JJ, who was staring glumly into his half drank water bottle.

“You alright, JJ?”

“Haa,” He sighed in response, leaning his head back on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling.

Edging closer to him, Yuri nudged his shoulder against JJ’s. He didn’t understand why JJ was acting so down, but Yuri had never been the best at getting others to talk about themselves or their problems.

“You won’t…” JJ started, worrying his lip and resting his head on Yuri’s shoulder. Which Yuri didn’t know how to react to. “You won’t take him, will you?”

Yuri blinked at him, confused. “Take him? What are talking about?”

“Otabek, he-” He sighed again, trying to figure out his words. “Please don’t take him from me. I… Love him a lot. Like… lots and lots. So…”

“JJ, I would never do that,” Yuri said, lifting his arm up and around JJ’s shoulder, running his hand through his hair soothingly. Yuri felt awkward, but knew this made him feel calmer, so hopefully, it worked with JJ too.

“When you were gone, Beks was a big, huge mess.” JJ sobbed, and Yuri was pretty sure he was crying now. “I made him better, and I want him to keep being happy. I like happy Otabek. He’s nice.”

Yuri tried not to laugh at JJ’s description. He knew what he was saying was coming from a good place, but drunk people weren’t very good with words.

“Yeah, he is nice.” Yuri agreed.

“He makes me happy too. I like it when he smiles lots. He didn’t do that very much when you went missing, but I kept trying to make him smile again.” JJ snuggled closer into Yuri’s neck, tucking his legs up on the sofa and leaning closer to Yuri.

“Thank you for making him happy again, JJ.”

“I did do that, Yuri, I did.” He nodded, also wiping his tears on Yuri’s top. “I don’t want him to be sad again, so you can’t leave, and you can’t take him, and, and-”

“Shh, JJ, shh,” Yuri stroked up and down JJ’s arm, rocking him slowly. “I promise you, I won’t take him. He’s yours, JJ, not mine. And I’m not going anywhere - I don’t want him to be sad either.”

JJ’s body shook as he sobbed harder, quietly taking shaky breaths as he allowed himself to cry.

“Let it all out,” Yuri whispered to him, wrapping his other arm around JJ’s waist and pulling him closer, as JJ clung onto Yuri. “Cry as much as you need to. It’s no good to hold it in.”

“Y-you will still b-be here, right?” The hold JJ had on Yuri’s shirt grew tighter.

“Yes, I will.”

“Pr-promise?”

Yuri smiled, “I promise.”

It was strange seeing JJ behave like this. He had always been so confident and over-expressive when Yuri had seen him. This side of JJ made him appear so much more vulnerable and had completely changed Yuri’s perspective of him. He was pretty sure that JJ would not have acted like this if it weren't for the alcohol, but it was still enlightening of how much Yuri hardly knew him.

Before Yuri had gone missing, Otabek had started getting closer to JJ again. He knew they used to train with each other, but Otabek didn’t stay in contact with the other skaters when he moved away. JJ had hinted that he missed Otabek at the GPF banquet, but they didn’t start talking again until months later.

As much as Yuri had pretended to hate JJ, they all knew he didn’t. Yuri actually enjoyed competing against JJ, as he was a true rival and top competitor - despite a lot of his annoying comments.

Yuri looked down at JJ breathing steadily, his eyes were closed and Yuri realised he’d fallen asleep. He looked peaceful, so Yuri didn’t want to disturb him. He figured Otabek would be back soon anyway.

//

When Otabek came back in, Yuri had his eyes closed, listening to JJ’s steady beating heart and calm breathing.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Otabek change his top and gulp down a bottle of water. Otabek bent down to pick up the empty bottle that had fallen on the floor, and caught eyes with Yuri.

“Your boyfriend is hard work, Beka,” Yuri said, lightly, smiling when Otabek blushed.

“Sorry I had to leave him with you. He wasn’t too much trouble was he?” Otabek asked, perching next to JJ on the sofa and stroking the back of his hand down JJ’s relaxed face.

“He cried his heart out, begged me not to leave and not to take you away.” Yuri didn’t mean to sound as concerned as he did, but it had been a strange experience for him.

“Oh,” Otabek said, brow creasing as he stared worriedly at JJ. “I thought something was bothering him, but he didn’t want to talk about it yet.”

“He also said about how much he loves you, which is ‘lots and lots’ by the way,” Yuri mimicked JJ’s voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “He’s such a sap.”

“Yeah,” Otabek laughed. “He is.”

“Are you finished now? What time is it?”

Otabek nodded, checking his phone for the time. “It’s just gone half one. We can leave now if you want?”

“Or what? Stay here while JJ slobbers all over me while he sleeps?”

“No, Yura,” Otabek smiled, kicking Yuri’s foot lightly. “Let me help you get him up, he’s heavy.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Yuri said, easily hoisting JJ to standing at his side while holding onto his waist. “If you get him on my back I can carry him.”

Otabek blinked at him in surprise, then seemed to remember that Yuri wasn’t human.

“Oh, yeah, super strength thingy. JJ weighs about the same as a bag of flour right now.”

“Right,” He shook his head in response, moving to help get JJ onto Yuri’s back.

They walked out and down the hall in the opposite direction from the club floor. Otabek opened a large fire door that led onto a small balcony and down a few stone steps.

“Ah,” Otabek stopped abruptly in front of his motorcycle. “I don’t suppose you’ll help me carry him home?” Otabek asked Yuri.

“Um-” Yuri started, but had to stop and think about what he was about to do. It could be a risk, but also seemed like a way to prove he wasn’t going to disappear again. “I live much closer.” Yuri blurted out before he could convince himself otherwise.

“Yours?” Otabek’s eyes widened in surprise. “Go to where you live, Yura?”

“Yes. It’s closer, so JJ won’t need to be carried for so long.” This was just an excuse, but also not a lie. He really did live closer, but only around a 7 minute difference from Otabek and JJ’s.

“Yeah, yeah,” Otabek agreed, nodding and getting his bike ready.

//

Yuri led Otabek through the side gate that led into the carpark courtyard where his apartment was. He walked over to a sheltered concrete slope that led down to a windowless door.

“My key is in my front pocket,” Yuri said, turning so Otabek could reach the pocket better. Otabek awkwardly fished it out and reached over to unlock the door. “My entryway is big, so you can fit your bike inside.” Yuri walked in and indicated for Otabek to follow.

The space was long and open, only containing a few hooks for jackets and coats, but other than that it was empty. It was decorated in a neutral pale grey and black tiled floor.

“There was a closet, but I knocked the wall down to make more space,” Yuri said simply.

“ _You_ knocked it down?” Otabek asked, kicking his bike stand out and resting the bike down.

“Yes. I did a lot of renovation in here. Mainly for something to do, but it was a shit hole when I moved in.” Yuri moved to the side so Otabek could open the hallway door, then led him down the basement stairs into the open living room and kitchen.

There were tiles on the floor throughout in a mix of white and pale grey flat stones, and the walls remained plain white and empty. At the edge of the kitchen was an island with stools on the outer edge, while the inside was surrounded by shiny black cupboards. The gap where the oven would have occupied was filled with a black washing machine and the only appliance on the counters was a kettle.

Sectioning off the living room was the large white corner sofa, sitting in the direction of a medium sized television and game console. A white built-in shelf covered the back wall behind the television, but was sparsely decorated; only containing a few books, games and the odd feline ornament.

The only windows were two small rectangles at the top of the ceiling, looking out onto the pavement. They were covered with fitted blackout blinds that hadn’t been closed yet.

“It's so empty,” Otabek whispered, glancing around the two rooms. “And dark.”

“I don’t like to own that many things, it’s not like I need them anyway.” Yuri walked to the mirrored sliding doors in the living room that sectioned off his bedroom. “Can you push this mirror to the side, my bedroom is behind it.”

“Sure,” Otabek slowly pulled the mirror along, using the blended in handle that ran down the side. It slid back to reveal a dark room containing a large bed and built in wardrobe opposite.

Yuri walked in, gently releasing JJ onto the bed, and moving quickly to catch him as he fell down. He looked at Otabek awkwardly, thinking about what to do next.

“You can sleep with him in here, and I’ll take the sofa,” Yuri said, moving to the wardrobe and pulling out some joggers, large t-shirts and boxers.

“Don’t be silly, Yura, there’s plenty of space for all of us. If you don’t mind, that is.” Otabek said cautiously.

“I don’t,” Yuri said slowly. “Mind, that is. I don’t mind.”

He glanced at JJ passed out on the bed then back at Otabek.

“You can get changed, or get JJ changed, or whatever,” Yuri said, grabbing some clothes for himself and walking to the door. “I’m going to shower, because everyone was so sweaty in there, and I can smell it on me.”

Otabek nodded. “Okay. Can I shower too? I’m really sweaty and gross.”

“Yes, of course.” Yuri smiled, walking out the door and to the bathroom next to the bottom of the stairs.

The bathroom contained a large bath and separate shower built into the wall. Everything was tiled black and modern.

It wasn’t that Yuri stank particularly bad or anything, but he really needed a moment to himself. Having to listen to JJ beg him not to take Otabek, and not to leave himself, had hit him hard. He didn’t plan on leaving right away, but had still only promised 2 years. Yuri didn’t want to go back on his word, but he already didn’t want to leave them, and they’d only been reunited for just over 24 hours.

Tying his hair out of his face, Yuri stripped off and stepped into the shower. He turned the water hot, allowing it to engulf his body and wash away his thoughts.

Sharing a bed with Otabek and JJ was going to be weird. Not because he hated the idea - he definitely didn’t - but being so close to them in such an intimate way was scary for Yuri. The last time he’d shared a bed with anyone, it had been with his sire, but there was never any intimacy between them. Whereas Otabek was literally his ex-boyfriend, who he used to share a bed with all the time. Who he used to cuddle with and kiss, hold his hand play with his hair.

Otabek was living and breathing. Yuri could hear his heartbeat and feel his warmth.

Being so close to humans was new for Yuri. He hadn’t had much contact with them since he became a vampire, and he definitely hadn’t shared a bed with one - never mind two.

Yuri trusted himself and knew he could maintain his control, but he still didn’t like the idea of being able to smell the blood pulsing through their veins. He needed to get used to it, and not think of them as humans, but as his friends.

He sped through drying off, brushing his teeth and dressing into his clean clothes, shoving his dirty ones in the hamper next to the sink.

When Yuri got back to his bedroom, JJ was tucked under the covers and had Otabek gently stroking his head and his cheek. Yuri was glad, for a moment, that he couldn’t see the loving look he knew Otabek would have on his face.

“Showers free,” He whispered, as he walked to the bedside table next to Otabek and pressed the button on the side for the headboard backlights, dimly illuminating the room in a purple glow.

“Okay,” Otabek whispered back, standing up slowly and staring at Yuri like he wanted to say something more. He seemed to think twice and left the room.

Yuri turned off the main bedroom light and walked around to the other side of the bed. Picking up his brush, he began to slowly comb his hair, taking care to get rid of any knots.

He must have zoned out or been concentrating really hard, because next thing he knew, Otabek was sat next to him and reaching for the brush in Yuri’s hand. Yuri blinked at him but didn’t protest, turning his back to him so Otabek could brush his hair.

The soft strokes were relaxing, putting Yuri in a daze as he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of Otabek breathing and the brush running through his hair. It made Yuri smile, as he remembered how Otabek used to love brushing Yuri’s hair. Not that Yuri had understood what was so amazing about it. He had to ask Victor and, apparently, it was more about trusting the person to be gentle and allowing them to take care of you. Not because you were incapable of brushing your own hair, but because it was nice to allow someone special to you to do it instead.

When Otabek had finished, he set the brush down on the bedside table, wound his arms around Yuri’s waist and leant his head on his shoulder. Yuri relaxed onto him, resting his head on Otabeks shoulder in turn, and placing his hands on Otabek’s arms.

The silent moment meant more to Yuri than any detailed conversation.

Yuri moved his face towards Otabek’s ear. “We should sleep.”

Otabek shivered, slowly releasing Yuri, only to lift the covers and pull him down next to him.

Yuri laughed as quietly as he could, shushing at Otabek who was grinning widely.

“Don’t wake your boyfriend up.”

He rolled his eyes, ignoring Yuri and stroking long hair out of his face. Otabek yet again looked like he wanted to say something, but chose not to.

“Let's sleep then, Yura.” Was clearly not what he wanted to say, but Yuri didn’t push him to say more.

“Goodnight, Beka.” Yuri closed his eyes and felt Otabek kiss his forehead. He took Yuri’s hand in his and settle in next him.

Yuri could see the ridges of his grandpa’s ring on Otabek’s index finger on his other hand. And he smiled to himself, feeling safe and secure and comforted that Otabek wanted to wear the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long, so I had to split it in two. But that means the next chapter will be up much sooner as it's mostly complete (yay).
> 
> I’m still trying to explain a lot of the vampire lore in this world (mainly through Yuri explaining), but I don’t want it to be an information overload.
> 
> This chapter contains some of my favourite moments and delves into a lot of internal thoughts. I don’t want any of them to come across as a third wheel, so capturing all their moments together (even the little ones) is really important to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, thank you for your support, it means a lot, and it's great to hear what you think.
> 
> ~ Comments and kudos are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

****There were hushed whispers and light banging sounds coming from the kitchen. Yuri was not impressed at being woken up so early - he could even sense that the sun was still out.

Rolling over, Yuri could see a thin slither of light peeking through his door. The hushed voices of Otabek and JJ were failing to keep quiet, so Yuri begrudgingly got out of bed to see what they were doing.

Yuri changed out of his sleep clothes and threw on an oversized peach hoodie and fresh tiger-striped boxers.

It seemed one of the two had the sense to shut the blinds for Yuri, and were using the kitchen ceiling light to see.

As he tied his hair up, he padded out onto the cold floor and sat on one of the bar stools at the island counter.

JJ and Otabek were facing away from him, looking into the only cupboard that contained anything.

“What are you doing?” Grumbled Yuri, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up more.

“Ah! Yuri, you’re up,” JJ jumped around at Yuri’s voice.

“Did no one ever tell you, ‘never wake a sleeping vampire’?”

JJ side-eyed Otabek like he should know the answer to this.

“I thought it was 'dragon'?” Otabek smiled, leaning on the counter.

JJ’s eyes lit up. “Or was it 'lion'? No! A 'tiger', right?” He looked at both Yuri and Otabek, seeking their confirmation.

Letting out a tired groan, Yuri let his head hit the counter in front of him, mumbling a “fuck knows.”

“Didn’t that hurt?” A now concerned JJ asked.

“What? When I fell from heaven?”

“Ha, noo, just now when your head thumped down.”

“Oh, no. Things like that don’t hurt anymore.” Yuri said to the hard surface below his mouth. He wasn’t even sure they heard him.

“Yura?” Otabek asked.

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have any food, or anything really…”

Yuri’s head shot up, “Shit!” He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment - not that he was capable of blushing. “You need food! I’m such an idiot, why didn’t I think of that?”

A weak laugh came from JJ, who should be suffering a hangover right now, which wouldn’t get any better on an empty stomach. “That’s the funny thing about humans… We need food.” He laughed, trying to make light of it, but was clearly hungry.

“I can go to a shop nearby? Get a few things.” Suggested Otabek. It was typical of him not to make a big deal out of it - even though food was one of the main things humans needed to survive, and Yuri had no idea how he had forgotten about that.

“I know a cafe that is open late and does deliveries. You can order from there if you want.” Yuri said, quickly running to get his phone and finding the page for it. “It’s just, the closest shop is the one near where you live, and I’d rather you weren’t walking around outside my apartment so obviously.” He slid his phone over to them and sat back on the stool.

The look of alarm on their faces confused Yuri for a second before he realised what he said could be taken badly.

“Not that you’re in danger or anything. I mean, the area isn’t exactly rough, but there are a few members from my clan that know where I live- not that they would hurt you, I’d just, I don’t know, rather they didn’t know that I had humans in my home.” Yuri was really bad at explaining, and didn’t know how to without making it sound like Otabek and JJ would get eaten as soon as they walked outside.

“It’s okay, Yura, we trust you,” Otabek said as he scrolled through the cafe menu on Yuri’s phone.

“Don’t like sharing your humans, huh? We get it.” Grinned JJ, propping his elbow up on the counter and resting his chin on his hand.

For whatever reason, hearing that made Yuri’s stomach do funny things. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “Don’t make it sound weird.”

‘ _Your humans_ ’.

Yuri didn’t know how to describe Otabek and JJ when it came to the vampire world. There was no way a vampire would take him seriously if he said they were his friends. Even in this day of age, humans and vampires still had an up-and-down relationship. And more often than not, it didn’t end well. The human would always die eventually, or the vampire would scare them off somehow.

Knowing this, Yuri was still trying to figure out what he would do if he couldn’t go through with leaving. He didn’t want to think about upsetting Otabek or JJ. But having them be upset for a while seemed to beat the alternative.

“I’m going to order a few things - if that’s okay. I’m assuming the address on your account is the one for here?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded in response.

“They should get here within half an hour or less. What do you usually order? Seeing as you don’t eat food.”

“Coffee. Their coffee is really nice, and sometimes I’m up early but too tired to go out in the daylight. So, I get a few cups delivered.”

Otabek walked around the island counter and came to sit on the stool next to Yuri, passing him his phone back.

JJ walked towards the bathroom, calling out that he was going for a shower.

Bumping Otabek’s leg with his knee, Yuri asked, “did you tell JJ about last night?”

He nodded in response, tapping Yuri’s knee with his fingers. “He was really embarrassed and stressed out that you had to deal with him, and listen to everything he was worried about while he was drunk.”

“Does he get like that a lot?”

“No. Only ever a few times. I think, last night, he could have done with some downtime, rather than a club.” As he spoke, Otabek’s warm fingers were drawing circles on Yuri’s knee.

“What do you mean by downtime?”

He pursed his lips in thought, frowning at Yuri’s legs.

“It’s not my place to tell you, exactly, but I don’t think he would mind.”

“I can hear it from JJ?”

“I’ll say some of it, but the rest has to come from Jean.” He waits for Yuri to nod, then continues. “It was a big deal running into you, talking and hearing why you went missing. I was just glad to have you back, really, but Jean is still trying to figure it out. We used to be together, you and me, and it’s not like we broke up or anything, but the circumstances and years obviously meant that we weren’t together. Yet, it was still a big step for me, becoming Jean’s boyfriend, allowing myself to love him in that way and to receive his love back. He knows I’ve never stopped loving you, and in a way that’s been hard for him, knowing that a part of my heart couldn’t completely be his.”

The pace of Otabek’s heart was speeding up, and Yuri could hear how his voice was wavering. Taking Otabek’s hand, Yuri walked over to the sofa and sat down, gently pulling Otabek down to lie between his legs. Otabek’s head rested against Yuri’s chest and they lay there for a moment as Yuri ran his hands up and down Otabek’s back.

“He knows you won’t leave him,” Yuri whispered soothingly. “It’s obvious how important you are to each other, and how in-love you are. I won’t come between you both, I just want to be in your lives, not stealing your hearts.”

“You already have mine, though. That’s what’s bothering him.”

“I’m not the same Yuri you used to love, Beka. I’ve had to change a lot in order to survive as a vampire.”

“That doesn’t matter to me. I’m not saying I want to be boyfriends again, or anything like that. Having you here, physically with me, that’s what matters. Knowing you’re okay and getting to hold you again, that’s what I care about.”

“Hmm,” Yuri didn’t want to push any further. He didn’t feel like now was the time to talk about how he’s changed or the things he’s done.

The bathroom door clicked and JJ wandered over wearing only a towel.

“Room for a little one?” He grinned.

Yuri had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Get some clothes on first.”

JJ’s eyes lit up. “Wait, really?”

“Help yourself to whatever's in my wardrobe - just put something on.”

Otabek turned his head to look, as JJ walked into the bedroom. The blush on his cheeks was shameless, and Yuri was glad he didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Stick your tongue back in your mouth, Beka.”

“But he’s so hot,” Otabek whispered like it was a well kept secret.

“I fucking know, now stop drooling on me.”

Otabek buried his face in Yuri’s chest. “You agree?”

“My site got better when I became a vampire, not worse. Of course, I agree.”

“It’s like he’s been sculpted by the god’s.”

“Pfft, trust you, Beka, to go for next most attractive guy in figure skating - after me and you.”

“Yuraa, don’t say it like that. It wasn’t intentional.”

“What wasn’t intentional?” JJ strode into the living room, brandishing the only red hoodie Yuri owned and some black gym leggings.

Yuri shook his head. “Unbelievable.” Then he remembered why he got that hoodie. “Hey, JJ, turn around.” He elbowed Otabek to get him to look.

A magnificent tigers head was embroidered across the whole back with various yellow and white flowers framing it.

“Cool, hah?”

“Yeah, pretty cool,” Otabek said dreamily. Yuri looked at him to find that he was most definitely not looking at the tiger. “Eyes up, Beka! I don’t want to see you ogling at your boyfriend's ass.”

JJ laughed, shaking and sticking out his ass for emphases as he lifted Otabek’s legs and sat down underneath them.

“I was surprised there wasn't any animal print actually, other than this and those boots you wore yesterday,” JJ mused, massaging Otabek’s calves.

“I stopped doing that because I figured that’s what people would look for if they were searching for me,” Yuri said. “I don’t really look the same as I did, so I suppose it doesn’t matter now.”

“Yeah, if it weren’t for Bek’s, I wouldn’t have known it was you. You’re taller than Bek’s now, too, which I didn’t expect - not that it’s hard, but y’know.” JJ got a kick from Otabek at saying that.

“I think there’s like a centimetre difference, so that’s hardly classed as being taller.”

“So you deliberately made it difficult to find you?” Otabek asked, rolling the string of Yuri’s hoodie between his fingers.

“Yes. I didn’t want to be found. And it wasn’t safe for me to be found until the last two years.”

Otabek’s arms hugged Yuri’s chest tightly as he sighed.

“JJ…” Yuri started, looking at the Canadian as he stared up at the ceiling.

But the doorbell buzzed, breaking Yuri’s train of thought.

“I should get that,” Yuri said, helping Otabek sit up and going up the stairs to answer the door.

“Delivery from Sunset Cafe?” The teenage girl said, blushing as soon as she saw Yuri’s long bare legs.

“Thanks,” Yuri handed over some cash, telling her to keep the change. As she went to turn away, Yuri remembered. “Wait,” He called out. She turned back to face him and he caught her eyes in his gaze. “Forget my face.”

“Forget your face,” She repeated, walking away in a daze.

Closing the door, Yuri turned to go back to the living room with the paper bag full of food and the drinks holder containing three hot cups.

At the top of the stairs, Otabek was standing there looking confused. Yuri hadn’t even realised he was there, having been caught up in making the delivery girl forget him.

“Why did you tell her to forget your face? And she repeated it…” He asked, frowning at Yuri.

“I didn’t want her to remember what I look like,” Yuri said simply.

“So you can, what, brainwash people?” Otabek was stunned, taking a sudden step downwards.

“No! It’s not like that,” Yuri realised how bad it must have looked to someone who doesn’t know what he did. “I just made her forget my face, I didn’t brainwash her or anything. Her mind will still be intact, and she’s not hurt in any way.”

“So you can do that to anyone? Make them forget you, or… Other things?” Otabek was taking this is the worst way possible.

“No, I can’t. It only works on humans, and it has to be something really simple that I have practised over and over, or it won't work.” Yuri stepped toward him slowly. Otabek didn’t move so he continued. “We can only do it to make a human forget small things like that. Seeing our faces, drinking their blood, seeing us drinking someone else's blood. Only little things that make it easier for us to survive, and easier for humans to live on without knowing that we exist.”

“So… You can’t get a human to do something they wouldn’t normally?”

“Of course not. It’s against the law to command a human to do something other than give you their blood, or forget a small incident or encounter. I’m not nearly powerful enough to do that anyway.”

“Okay,” Otabek nodded, processing what Yuri was telling him. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m a vampire, Beka,” Yuri whispered, feeling really shitty about the whole thing. “We do monstrous things in order to survive. And it’s messed up and I hate it. But, I’d never hurt a human. I’d never hurt _you_.”

Otabek blinked up at Yuri, now on the step above him. Yuri bit his lip, looking down at his feet and not knowing what more he could say.

“I know,” Otabek said, taking the bag from Yuri so he could hold his hand. He leant up, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “Come on.”

In the living room, JJ was browsing through the shelf on the back wall. “Hey, Yuri, do you have so many folklore and vampire books out of irony? Or, do you actually like that kind of thing?”

He turned around and grinned at Yuri and Otabek, but it immediately fell as he looked between them.

“Uh, what’s going on? Did the delivery guy run away with the change or something?” He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

“Just me being a shitty vampire. Nothing new.” Yuri grumbled, dropping Otabek’s hand and curling into the corner of the sofa with his knees tucked into his chest, hiding his face.

“Yura,” Otabek said firmly. “I don’t think you’re shitty. I was surprised, that’s all.”

Yuri ignored him, trying to stop himself from crying. He hated that even Otabek could be scared of him. But at the end of the day, that was the reality of being a vampire. And there was nothing Yuri could do about it.

All of Yuri’s self-doubts about it working out with Otabek and JJ came flooding back. There wasn’t going to be a happy ending. It wasn’t possible for Yuri to tell them both every detail about what a vampire can do and how they live - it had taken Yuri 4 years to learn everything himself, and there was still so much he didn’t know.

Hiding himself away had been for everyone else’s sake as well, not just his own. And this sort of thing was bound to happen eventually. He might as well tell them now that it wasn’t going to work out. Cut them off before he could become too deeply involved with them again.

But they knew where he lived now because he’d stupidly let them come here. He’d have to find somewhere else to live, possibly move back in with his clan or-

“Yura, listen to me.” Otabek was kneeling beside him on the sofa, pulling Yuri’s hands away from his ears.

He wasn’t trying to ignore him. He’d just defensively tried to make himself as small as possible.

“I was surprised. Not scared. I didn’t understand what I saw, and hearing you describe it… I wasn’t expecting that. Although, I should probably expect anything at this point.” Otabek cupped Yuri’s face with his hands and brought their foreheads together.

“But-” Yuri tried to say.

“I’m not scared,” Otabek repeated, looking directly into Yuri’s eyes, offering himself to him. “I know you’d never do that to us. But, knowing that you could make us forget…”

Yuri quickly shook his head. “It’s been too long. I saw that girl for a second so it was easy to make her forget, but I’m not strong or powerful enough to make you both forget three whole days with me.”

“Could another vampire? Could someone else make us forget?”

“No. That would be illegal. And they’d have to be, like, a thousand years old.”

Otabek sat back on his heels, still holding onto Yuri and keeping eye contact. “I believe you. And trust you.”

Yuri breathed out heavily. “Okay.”

“What was that all about?” JJ asked, still stood cautiously next to the shelf.

“I’ll explain later,” Otabek said, patting the space on the sofa next to him and starting to take the food out of the paper bag.

Otabek gave Yuri one of the drinks and passed one to JJ.

“Black coffee, right?” Otabek smiled at Yuri.

“As black as my soul,” Yuri muttered, taking a gulp while it was still hot enough for him.

Otabek rolled his eyes, and pulled Yuri’s legs out from under him, causing him to yelp, and rested them on his lap as he started to eat.

“And I thought I was a drama queen,” JJ loudly whispered to Otabek.

“Shut it, JJ!” Yuri attempted to kick him, but Otabek restrained his leg. “I thought we bonded last night, but if you’re going to be a dick, I take it all back.”

“Do you really have to bring that up?” JJ whined, pouting into his cup.

“Why, are you embarrassed?”

“Not really, I’m still remembering everything.” JJ picked at his food for a moment, then looked at Yuri sincerely. “Thank you, though, for looking after me and letting me cry on you.”

Yuri turned away abruptly, having been caught up in JJ’s brilliantly blue eyes.

“Whatever, no big deal.” He shrugged, dropping the subject and gulping his coffee.

He looked back when JJ and Otabek shared a kiss though, finding that he didn’t hate the site, and was truly glad they had each other. His stomach did that weird spinning thing again, making him squirm in his seat.

“You want a kiss too, princess?” JJ called out.

Yuri blinked for a beat, not expecting to be caught staring.

“Fuck off, JJ!”

JJ laughed at him, seeming happy with the reaction and going back to eating.

Yuri stared down at his drink, glancing at the two men every now again.

What if Yuri had said yes to JJ? Would it have made him laugh and jokingly purse his lips, or would he have blushed and not known what to say?

What the fuck, Yuri! Why was he thinking about kissing JJ? If he should be thinking about kissing anyone, then it should be Otabek.

Yuri used to spend hours kissing Otabek and getting lost his arms. He loved doing that, and he wouldn’t deny that Otabek could do amazing things with his tongue.

But what if JJ was a good kisser too? What would it be like for two good kissers to kiss each other?

Fuck! Yuri needed to stop thinking about anyone kissing anyone. He hadn’t had thoughts like that in years, and now he seemed like some sort of hormonal teenager.

//

“...don’t wake him up.” Otabek’s hushed voice burst through Yuri’s ears all of a sudden.

“I know, but, he’ll be pissed that he was asleep while we were here, and not spending time with us,” JJ responded.

Yuri must have fallen asleep, because his eyes were closed and he was lying on the sofa with his legs still splayed over Otabek’s lap - at least Yuri assumed it was Otabek’s.

“He’s so tired though. He’s looked exhausted the whole time.”

He wanted to move and respond to them, but he was feeling weak and drained in an emotional way as much as physically.

“Do you think he needs blood?”

Yuri hated them talking about him feeding though. “Why don’t you ask me, JJ, and find out?” He groaned into the cushions as he hid his face.

A hand rested on his back. “You can sleep some more, Yura, we don’t mind.”

“JJ’s not wrong though.”

There was a silence and Yuri felt like he shouldn’t have said that.

“We can leave, so you can go, um, feed?” Otabek spoke softly, moving his hand in circles on Yuri’s back.

Oh. Yuri hadn’t expected that. He turned his head so he could see him, and they’d clearly moved while he’d been asleep. Otabek was now fully seated on the sofa, and JJ was pressed into his side with arms around Otabek’s shoulders, and head resting on his chest. He realised that his feet were resting on JJ’s lap, and he didn’t hate it.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Yuri’s foggy, tired mind formed the words for him.

He sat up slowly, leaning back on his hands, unsure if he was intruding. Glancing between them both, he caught JJ’s bright eyed open smile.

Yuri scooted closer to them, aware that his legs were moving further along Otabek and JJ’s laps. He lent his shoulder next to Otabek’s, tentatively placing his hands on his on his thighs. JJ loosened his arms around Otabek’s neck and reached an arm down to take one of Yuri’s hands in his own, running his thumb along Yuri’s wrist.

The fluttery feeling reappeared in Yuri’s stomach, as he watched JJ’s hand. He didn’t know what to say or do, but didn’t retract his hand either.

The sound of JJ’s heart pounding was filling Yuri’s ears, and he didn’t want to look up and feel embarrassed himself. He knew Otabek would be smiling, but he felt too self-conscious to actually look.

Instead, Yuri buried his face in Otabek’s shoulder, earning a chuckle from him. The movement caused a sweet scent to waft in Yuri’s direction. He breathed it in, and suddenly, he was painfully aware of his thirst. He wanted to move closer to where the mouth-watering smell was coming from, but he clamped his mouth shut, pulling away and squeezing his eyes shut.

He hadn’t noticed how good Otabek’s blood smelt until now. And he was doing everything within his control to prevent his body from acting on its instincts.

“Yuri?” JJ asked, unsurely.

Yuri shook his head, trying to think of anything other than his dry aching throat, and watering mouth.

“I need to feed.” He whined, still not opening his eyes. He could feel himself becoming needy and his senses were burning.

“Right now?” Yuri could hear how nervous JJ was becoming by the waver in his voice.

Yuri shook his head. “No. I could last a couple of weeks before I lose my control, but it’s still an uncomfortable feeling that my body wants to give in to.”

“Open your eyes, Yura,” Otabek asked, cupping Yuri’s face his hand.

Yuri instinctively nuzzled in towards his wrist, zoning in on the pounding pulse and flow of blood below the skin.

“I don’t want you to see,” Yuri protested, reluctantly pulling his face away from the heat of Otabek’s palm.

“Is it like what happened in the club?” Asked JJ. “When you were...kinda scary? Um, with that man?”

“What are you talking about?” Otabek questioned, resting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Some creep was being a dick and hitting on me, so I scared him a little, but JJ got caught up in my daze.”

“In your what?”

Yuri sighed. He would have prefered not to share this side of being a vampire - especially not after Otabek’s reaction earlier. But he didn’t want JJ to be scared by the memory and not know what it was that made him feel that way.

“I wanted the man to feel fear, so he wouldn't try being forceful with anyone else. It’s similar to when we make a human forget something, except it’s not generally used on humans. Mainly we use it as a defence mechanism against other vampires; a way of making ourselves appear more dominant, to show that we're a threat or that we don’t want any interaction. Focusing on the eyes makes it easier for humans, but with vampires, you just need to be close by, as our senses are more susceptible and sensitive. We make it so they can’t break eye contact, and they’re a little confused, then we emanate a kind of pheromone that will make you freeze and become scared. We control how much fear we want the target to feel, and it generally doesn’t take much for a human.”

“Like, animal pheromones?” Questioned JJ, cautiously.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“And your eyes? Don’t they change?”

“Yes. They turn red and bloodshot. It's disgusting and I hate it. If it’s another vampire, then we might completely transform.”

“Can we see, please?” Otabek’s gentle voice spoke softly next to Yuri’s ear.

“Do you turn into something?” JJ asked.

“Ah, no,” Yuri shook his head, frowning. “It’s more like we become more of a predator, and get fangs, claws and pointy ears - as well as the eye’s turning red. A survival thing - I guess.”

Slowly opening his eyes, Yuri looked up at Otabek and JJ. They didn’t cringe or look scared, they didn’t turn away or laugh, they simply appeared curious. Yuri bit his lip, nervously waiting for them to say something, to move.

Otabek brought his thumb to Yuri’s lip, dislodging it from his teeth. He smiled reassuringly and his heartbeat was calm. “We’re not scared, Yura.”

“Uh,” JJ stuttered, gaining Yuri’s attention. “I’ll admit, I do find this whole thing quite scary. But,” he looked down at his heads, then to Otabek for support, who nodded for him to carry on. “I trust you, Yuri, and that you’d never intentionally hurt us.”

Yuri leant forward towards JJ. “I wouldn’t,” he shook his head quickly. “I’d never want to hurt either of you.”

“I know,” JJ smiled, warmly, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Yuri’s ear.

Taking calm breaths, Yuri tried to distract his thirst filled mind and occupy it with thoughts of being happy with Otabek and JJ as his friends again.

“As much as it’s great spending time you guys, and talking things through. I really should go and feed now - especially after hanging around humans so much.” Yuri untangled himself and stood from the sofa.

“Does the smell of our blood bother you a lot?” Otabek stood, placing his hand on Yuri’s upper arm.

“Right now, I’m trying really hard not to focus on it. But generally, it doesn’t bother me,” Yuri shrugged. “It’s like being surrounded by the smell of your favourite food or favourite smell. It’s not uncomfortable - unless I’m really thirsty.”

Otabek nodded, giving Yuri’s arm a squeeze.

“I’m going to get ready to head out. If you two want to get ready too, then we can leave together?” Yuri questioned, walking over to his room to get changed into more suitable dark coloured clothing.

//

Otabek handed his spare helmet to JJ as they waited for Yuri to lock his front door. The night was cool and the stars were out in the lightly clouded sky. Their breath could be seen and Yuri sensed their heated bodies even more in the cold.

“I guess, I’ll see you soon,” Yuri said awkwardly, pocketing his key and bringing his hood up over his head.

“Yura,” Otabek said, holding out his phone. “Give me your number, so we can arrange when we next meet.”

Yuri took Otabek’s phone wordlessly, pouting a little at being told what to do, but doing it anyway. He entered his number into the phone, putting a tiger emoji as the name and calling himself to receive the number back.

“There,” Yuri said, giving the phone back and watching Otabek smile. He rolled his eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Otabek and JJ to get on the bike.

“We have training the next few days, but I’ll text you when we can see each other again.” Otabek took Yuri’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss his palm.

Yuri nodded, smiling at Otabek and feeling embarrassed by his action. He stepped back and nodded at JJ, who nodded back saying, “Bye, Yuri.”

Once they’d gone, Yuri immediately set out to his usual hunting area.

//

After feeding Yuri decided to visit his clan leader and get some answers to some questions he had.

Entering through the back entrance to the basement bar, Yuri wandered down to the office where he thought the leader might be.

Later in the night, the bar would be teeming with vampires and humans alike. It wasn't uncommon to see them mingling here, whether the human knew what they were or not. It was the kind of under-the-radar bar where sleazy things happened, verging on the cusp of illegal, yet not technically breaking any laws.

It was how the clan made their money. Yuri had tended to stay away from the risky side of things, preferring to work on the bar or take part in more acceptable work.

He still returned for a shift every now and then, though it was less frequent these days - much to the clan leaders protests.

He knocked on the door, more out of politeness than necessity. No one tended to knock within this building, unless instructed to do so.

“Yurochka.” The clan leader said, not looking up from the paper splayed out on the desk he was seated behind.

“Volodya,” Yuri said, sitting on the couch in middle of the room, that sat opposite another couch with a coffee table in the middle.

The desk was at the back of the room, facing the middle. Various dark wooden bookshelves were lined up across one wall, with some filing cabinets in between.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” the clan leader spoke, setting his pen down and clasping his hands in front of himself as he casually leant back in his chair.

He wasn't the most beautiful vampire Yuri had met, not by a long stretch. Yet, Volodya carried a strong presence that drew you in, enticing you to get closer. He was over a hundred years, but Yuri didn't know his exact age. He kept his past to himself, having lived during a more testing time for vampires. He was a powerful vampire, skilled in combat and difficult dealings. His charismatic personality could be used to his advantage, making it easy for him the lead and direct.

Everyone in the clan respected him, and you'd be foolish not to. Yuri had never got on his bad side, but definitely witnessed and heard of those who had. You didn't want to get on his bad side, although he was very forgiving if you were willing to follow his rules and his word. In some ways he could be manipulative, but only if he felt he needed to be. Everyone knew he hated not getting his own way.

Generally, he was a decent person, and Yuri knew he cared for him. Though most of the time he suspected it was more because his sire had asked Volodya to keep him safe and be looked out for. Their relationship was usual to Yuri, but they had never elaborated on its nature.

“I have some questions about vampires and humans,” Yuri said, getting straight to the point. “I came back into contact with some humans I used to know, but I don't know all the rules in regard to what they can know about us.”

Volodya hummed in response, tapping his fingers together as his expression was neutral. “As long as you don't tell them how to kill us, there is no limit to what they can know. However, it is not advisable to reveal everything. Humans minds cannot completely accept how we are; it is not in their nature. And, of course, it would be best if they didn't reveal to other humans about our existence.”

Yuri nodded in response. “Have vampire and human relationships ever had a, er, happy ending?”

“Ah,” he stood from his desk, walked to the opposite couch and sat back comfortably, folding one leg over the over. “You know, as well as us all, that human lives are short. This is one of the most common reasons we do not have close relations with them, other than to feed or casually socialise.”

Yuri frowned, looking down at his hands. Of course, he knew this, which was why he was struggling to come up with a solution.

“Why not turn them?” Volodya asked, like it was the obvious thing to do.

“No. I will not,” Yuri shook his head, he hadn't even considered doing that, because the idea was monstrous to him. He wouldn't take Otabek and JJ’s lives from them.

“Well, then you can only spend time with them as long as they live. All humans die eventually, that is simply how they work.” Volodya responded.

Yuri didn't know what to say. It wasn't possible for them to be permanently happy with each other. They would age and live on, while Yuri would forever live with the body he aged to once he reached 22.

“I was under the impression you did not want to rekindle yourself with the humans from your past,” Volodya inclined his head slightly, eyes holding curiosity.

“It was an accident. I literally ran into them a couple nights ago, and I couldn't turn away,” Yuri sighed, slouching back in his seat.

“They are important to you?”

“Unfortunately,” Yuri groaned, rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand.

“Alas, there isn't much to be done, unless you turn them, or leave them out of your life,” he paused, contemplating Yuri’s reactions. “And you clearly do not wish to do either.”

“I love them too much for that,” Yuri whispered to his hands. It made his stomach flutter to admit that out loud. Spending so little time with them had impacted him more than he could have imagined. They made him feel so much, and experience emotions he’d forgotten he was capable of having.

“Ah, love,” Volodya said, twirling his wrist.

The door opened and a fellow clan member entered. They nodded an acknowledgement towards Yuri, which he returned, then they turned towards Volodya. “We shall be opening the doors soon,” they said, bowing their head slightly.

“Of course,” Volodya replied, standing up and holding his hand out as an invitation to Yuri.

Yuri followed, walking down the hall to the bar. It was dimly lit, filled with light wooden tables and chairs. Sometimes there would be performers playing on the small stage, with a mix of music from different era's.

“Will you stay?” Volodya asked Yuri as he went towards the bar. “When was the last time you fed? I can find you a sweet boy to feed from, if you wish.”

“I fed before I came here,” Yuri replied, casually, leaning on the bar counter. A few other clan members and staff were setting up and organising the room.

“You can still have a sweet boy without feeding from them,” Volodya said, arching his brow.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I'm fine, Volodya, thanks.”

“You're missing out,” He said. “I always pick the best tasting ones for you.” Which Yuri couldn't deny. Whenever he'd fed from a human selected by him, their blood had always matched Yuri's tastes exactly. He always tried to encourage Yuri to enjoy the human for more than feeding, but Yuri had never felt comfortable with that or even had the desire to.

All the humans came willingly to bar, and tended to have some idea of what went on here. They were humans who enjoyed the company of vampires and what being involved with them entailed. If needed, they would have their memory altered to forget the faces of the vampires, to forget they were fed from or forgot that vampires existed at all. Though that happened rarely.

“I should get going,” Yuri said.

“Not interested in working the bar again?”

“Eh, if you pay me double,” Yuri smirked.

“You know I can't say no to you, Yurochka. You bring in a lot of revenue for this place. You're exquisitely beautiful, standing out even amongst vampires.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri waved his hand dismissively. He walked towards the door, not caring for a reply.

The vampire bouncer opened the door for him, nodding his head as he left.

Outside, there were already a few vampires and humans waiting to enter. Yuri walked past them, ignoring some stares or returning nods to some he vaguely recognised. One face looked at him a little strangely, though Yuri chose to ignore them, shrugging off the weird way their eyes lingered on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I had a change of plan on what was happening in this chapter - so it got longer than intended but I wanted it all together.
> 
> I'm eager to get into the real plot and excited to have introduced the clan leader. He's an interesting character so feel free to interpret him however you want.
> 
> I also have all the chapters planned out now, they just need writing (exciting and sad at the same time).
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

****The sun had just finished setting when Yuri went round to Otabek and JJ’s. He’d received a text from Otabek earlier that day, asking him to come around when he was awake. For some reason Yuri had awoken early, so decided to leave as soon it started to become dark. He figured he’d get to spend more time with Otabek and JJ, and they wouldn’t need to stay up as late.

As he walked down the corridor towards their apartment door, his nose picked up on the faint smell of sweat and musk dispersing from the entrance. He could also faintly hear sounds of heavy breathing and fast-beating hearts mixed in with muffled talking.

Yuri didn’t think much of it until after he knocked on the door. When he heard noises a lot like stumbling, a door being banged, followed by heavy footsteps and the front door swinging open quickly.

The intense smell of sex hit Yuri in the face as soon as he locked eyes with a red cheeked and shiny skinned JJ. His breaths were quick and he had no shirt on. His hand was holding onto the waistband of his loose joggers that were resting low on his hips and sporting quite the bulge.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, not knowing where to look or how to react.

“Yuri!” JJ exclaimed. He didn’t appear embarrassed, more half excited and half nervous.

“I should come back later,” Yuri said, backing away with a grimaced smile.

JJ stepped forward, reaching his arm towards Yuri. “Wait, you don’t have to go, Yuri. We were nearly finished.” His warm hand landed on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri eyed it awkwardly, trying to force all thoughts of where that hand had been a few minutes ago out of his head.

The hand retreated just as quickly as JJ caught site of the mortified expression on Yuri’s face.

“I don’t want to listen to you guys fucking each other,” Yuri stated, folding his arms across his chest.

“Ah-” Stuttered JJ, wiping a stray drop of sweat from the middle of his chest. “I don’t mean it like that.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, attempting to discreetly rearrange himself. “How good is your hearing? I have headphones and a lot of music on my phone. And we have some gaming speakers where the volume goes really high.” JJ bit his lip unsurely, but clearly didn’t want Yuri to leave.

Yuri groaned in frustration, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to say no with JJ coming up with every possibility to tune out his hearing. He dragged his hands down his face, cursing himself and knowing he’ll regret this later.

“They better be some good fucking headphones because I can hear Beka’s heartbeat from here.” Yuri walked past JJ into the hallway, trying his best not to pout.

“Right, right,” JJ perked up, going into the kitchen and coming back with some bulky expensive headphones and his phone. He brought up the music app and handed them to Yuri, grinning sheepishly.

“You better be quick and keep it down, because I will leave if you get loud,” growled Yuri, stalking into the living room and flopping down on the chair with his legs over the arm.

JJ ran straight back to the bedroom and Yuri shoved the headphones on his head, selecting a track and turning the music loud. He flicked on the TV and started up the first game on the console, playing furiously at the shooting game and making sure that was drowning out any other sounds.

Yuri’s head was pounding from the vibrations, but he really didn’t want to hear his friends having sex. Especially when it used to be him in JJ’s place. He forced himself to focus on the game and the beat in his ears, holding his breath to block out the pungent scent and not think about when he used to have sex with Otabek.

It was conflicting knowing what they were doing right now and it wasn’t helping that Yuri could smell them like they were next to him. His senses were going crazy. He thought about leaving again but didn’t want to upset JJ. But also _what the fuck_ , why did Yuri care so much about JJ’s feelings all of a sudden? If his past self could see him now, he’d probably kick him with his skates.

He played through some small missions and let out his frustrations on killing monsters. Avoiding the shitty music was impossible, though. Yuri thought it had been long enough for them to have finished, so risked turning the music off. The sounds of running water faintly filtered through the headphones, so Yuri figured they were showering.

Having JJ’s phone in his hand made him curious for some snooping. Yuri didn’t want to come across anything related to his old life, so avoided social media and started flicking through JJ’s camera roll.

Most of the pictures were of himself, Otabek or them both together. Yuri smiled at one in particular of them sat on a grassy field, Otabek resting back against JJ’s chest from between his legs and JJ’s arms hugging Otabek’s waist. They were both looking at each other with sappy lovestruck smiles and their noses were bumping. Otabek’s hand was on the back of JJ’s neck and it looked like they were about to or had just been kissing.

Yuri still didn’t understand the feeling he got when he saw them happy together. At first, he’d been jealous of the thought of Otabek being with someone else. But after seeing him with JJ and the way they interacted together, he really couldn’t stay bitter about it.

There were videos of them skating, but Yuri didn’t want to focus on them too much. The most recent one caught his eye, however, as the thumbnail was of Otabek part way through a jump on the ice, and it didn’t look like an easy one.

Playing the video, Yuri could hear JJ cheering Otabek on as he skated across the ice. He didn’t appear to be practising a routine, as he skated around the rink he built up to a jump and perfectly executed a number of quads within the space of a few minutes. JJ cheered again when he landed them perfectly, loudly shouting how proud he was. Yuri was so caught up in the video that he didn’t notice the other figure skating into the frame on the ice, not until he heard the excited ‘ _amazing_ ’ coming from them as they clapped enthusiastically.

Yuri’s heart sank and his throat closed up. In a panic he pulled the headphones from his head and launched them along with JJ’s phone across the room, earning a loud thump and crack. He didn’t know where they landed, or if they survived the throw, as Yuri had clamped his hands over his face and had curled up on himself. His eyes were stinging as he gritted his teeth, hearing that word play over and over in his head.

He was so fucking _stupid_. Obviously it was risky to go searching through a figure skaters phone, knowing full well he didn’t want to find anything about the people he loved and had left behind.

A door opened somewhere and footsteps came running in Yuri’s direction, but he couldn’t focus on who it was. They sat down with him and pulled him into their lap, cradling his head and rocking him gently.

“Yura,” He faintly heard Otabek’s voice and felt his hand on his face, lifting it up to look at him. “Yura, what happened?”

“I’m an idiot,” He cried as his bottom lip turned down.

“No you’re not, Yura,” Otabek said firmly. “Now tell me what’s upset you.”

Yuri took a few deep breaths to calm himself, wiping away the dampness under his eyes and looking at Otabek.

“I was looking through pictures on JJ’s phone, of you and him, and then there was a video of you skating some jumps. I got excited and loved seeing how much more amazing you’ve become. And then… and then I heard Vitya’s voice and he was skating towards you.”

No matter how many times Yuri wiped his eyes, he couldn’t stop the tears from trailing down his face. His hands were a bloody mess so he used his sleeve instead, forgetting it was a white sweatshirt and ruining it in the process.

“Great,” Yuri mumbled defeatedly, deciding to wipe his hands down his front now that he’d have to chuck the sweatshirt anyway. There was no way those stains were going to wash out.

“Yura, what are you doing?” Otabek pulled Yuri’s hands away from his chest. “Stop getting distracted and talk to me. Please.”

Yuri knew he didn’t want to talk about this. But the way Otabek was looking at and holding him made Yuri feel like he could reveal all his deepest and darkest secrets.

“I wasn’t ready,” Yuri said, gritting his teeth in despair. “I wasn’t ready to hear his voice, or see him in any way.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuri shook his head, trying to shake the image and sound from his mind.

Otabek took his hands in his, rubbing his thumbs against Yuri’s skin rhythmically, attempting to ease the tension out of him.

Yuri watched Otabek’s hands, marvelling at the strong movements and the sense of home they gave him. “I got carried away. I know I shouldn’t have looked through the pictures, but I didn’t think they’d be anything other than JJ and you, and maybe a few other things. But, not- not Vitya.” He dropped his head on Otabek’s shoulder, letting go of his hands so he could hug his waist.

As Otabek’s arms wound round Yuri, JJ walked into the room as he dried his wet hair with a towel.

“Hey,” JJ smiled. “Everything okay?” He placed his towel around his neck but his eyes widened when he caught sight of his smashed headphones lying next to the dented wall. “What… Where’s my phone?”

“Oh shit!” Yuri exclaimed, jumping up and holding his hands out in surrender. “I’m sorry, JJ. Fuck. I’m sorry, I got upset and then angry and I, I just-” He bit his lip, panicking at JJ’s shocked expression. “I’ll get you new ones, I didn’t mean to break them. I don’t know where your phone is. I threw them because I was surprised and I didn’t realise until now that I did.”

JJ’s face was torn in shock and upset. Yuri really felt like he’d fucked up. Not because the phone or headphones mattered, but because JJ had trusted Yuri with him and he’d gone and broken them within the short space of time.

Yuri’s lip started to wobble again and he bit down on it to make it stop. The lack of control he had over his emotions lately was really grating on him. “I’ll just-”

“Yuri!” Said JJ, sternly, snapping him out of freak out. He walked over and cupped Yuri’s face in his hands firmly. “I don’t give a shit about my phone or anything like that. What upset you? Why were you angry?”

It took Yuri a few seconds to process JJ’s actions before he could explain. “I watched a video of Beka skating on your phone, after looking at some pictures, and Vitya was at the end. I was upset at seeing him, and then angry at myself for getting upset when it’s my own fault I haven’t seen him all this time.”

“No,” JJ shook his head. “It’s not your fault at all, Yuri.”

JJ held Yuri’s hand, sat next to Otabek on the chair and tugged Yuri down onto his lap. Yuri went with it, curling his legs across Otabek’s thighs and waiting for whatever came next.

“I would have done the same,” JJ said, surprising Yuri with his honesty. “Obviously, I’m glad we ran into you, but you weren’t in the kind of situation where you could go back home and expect everything to carry on like normal.”

Otabek nodded in agreement. “It wasn’t your fault what happened to you. But now we know what happened, and how you have to live now, we understand why you couldn’t come back.”

“Thanks,” Yuri said, smiling weakly.

“Beks has been amazing at doing quads lately, though, so I don’t blame you for watching that video. He’s trying to see how many he can execute within his routine.” JJ squeezed Yuri’s hip as he smiled at Otabek, and Yuri knew he was trying to change the mood and distract Yuri.

“Jean,” Protested Otabek as his cheeks blushed pink. He delicately stroked the pads of his fingers down Yuri's cheek, unable to hide his concern.

“I'm okay,” Yuri said, placing his hand over Otabek and threading their fingers together. “I don't get angry as easily now, but when I do… it's much worse. And I still have the tendency to throw things.” He shrugged apologetically at JJ. “Vampire emotions are a lot more intense.”

“How do you handle things normally?” Asked JJ, circling the bottom of Yuri's spine with his thumb.

“Not very well,” said Yuri. “I haven't lost control of my emotions in a long time though. This was different because-” He took a breath to relax himself some more. “Because the last person I spoke to as a human was Vitya. His was the last friendly voice I heard before I was attacked. That's why it hurt so bad to hear him again - when I've wanted to for so long and yet I couldn't.”

Otabek and JJ were silent, and it made Yuri feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to sound sad, but he needed to explain and talk about it.

“And then,” Yuri continued. “I replied to your text, Beka. I hated knowing that you had probably been at home waiting for me to call you that night. And I didn't because I was dying, which sounds stupid to say.”

“I was,” Otabek nodded. “I was waiting, but not impatiently. Then I got a call from Yuuri asking if I knew where you were and, well, the rest is a bit of a blur.”

Yuri squeezed his hand comfortingly, knowing that what Otabek would have gone through would have been almost as bad as what Yuri had.

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Yuri said to Otabek, tuning to look at JJ too, knowing he was the one who had supported Otabek.

Otabek shook his head, “Yura, you were missing, not dead. And there wasn't any proof that you were dead either. Sure they found blood at the crime scene and there was no indication as to where you were. But to me, no body being found still meant that you were out there.”

“I am dead though,” Yuri said. “My heart doesn’t beat any more. I died that night.”

“Just because your heart doesn’t beat, doesn’t mean you’re not alive, walking and talking. You’re here, with us, alive.” Otabek was so sincere that Yuri wanted to scream. He couldn’t comprehend how this man in front of him never stopped caring, never stopped looking and didn’t give up on the idea of him being alive.

If Yuri’s heart was still beating it would be going crazy right now. Yuri had never felt so loved before in his life. Who knew that the quiet older boy in his ballet class that he barely remembered would be the one to offer his heart so freely and ease his whole mind, body and soul in an embrace that made him feel alive.

“Shit,” Yuri whispers to himself, swallowing the lump in his throat and letting all his love that he buried flow up to the surface.

Yuri yearned to lean in and take Otabek’s face in his hands, cover his lips with his own and surround himself with Otabek’s tenderness. But he wasn’t sure if that would be okay, or if it could change the relationship they’d built up to now. They’d spoken about maintaining boundaries and not causing JJ any feelings of anxiety. But even JJ was starting to blur those lines and become more open and intimate with Yuri.

It was so confusing. Yuri had no idea what those sorts of things would lead to. How could three people work around a relationship with each other, where each of them had different feelings and histories.

Yuri knew Otabek would take him back in a split second, but where would that leave JJ? There was no way Yuri wanted to take Otabek from him, and he also knew that Otabek and JJ were madly in love and hated being apart - to the point where JJ left his home country to move to another and train under a new roof with new coaches. Damn this was hard.

Otabek and JJ knew Yuri was throwing thoughts around in his head. He could tell from the concerned looks they were exchanging.

“JJ,” Yuri said, looking him dead in the eye with as serious of a face as he could muster over his internal excitement and apprehension.

JJ side-eyed Otabek with a confused expression.

“JJ, please- uh, can I…” Yuri bit his lip, trying to figure out how to word this without offending anyone. “Can I kiss Beka?”

JJ’s eyes blew wide and his eyebrows shot up. Apparently, that wasn't what he expected Yuri to say and a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He let out a long breath and looked at Otabek. Yuri looked too and Otabek appeared just as shocked, but there was also an underlying eagerness that he was trying to suppress.

JJ must have seen it too because his expression became pained. But when he looked back to Yuri, he seemed to have accepted something in his heart, and he smiled in amusement. “Shouldn’t you be asking Beks, not me?”

“No,” Yuri shook his head. “Beka will say yes. But I’ll only do it if you will allow me to. I don’t want to kiss him if you’re unsure about it, or hate the idea or something.” Yuri put his hand on JJ’s shoulder, offering the control to JJ in a way, so that nothing would happen unless he consented to it as well. Yuri was pretty sure this was how these kinds of relationships with multiple people worked.

“I don’t want to say no,” JJ said, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t mind the thought of it happening, but, I don’t know how it would make me feel to actually see it.”

“How about we go slow?” Otabek said softly. “And you can tell us to stop at any point.”

JJ nodded, smiling with the corner of his mouth.

Yuri turned to Otabek, automatically reaching up to cup his cheek. “Is this okay?” He asked, beaming happily.

“Of course,” Otabek said lovingly, placing his hand over Yuri’s and gently kissing his palm.

Yuri surged forward to press their foreheads together, enjoying their close proximity whilst also being respectful of JJ. He nudged his nose against Otabeks, still maintaining eye contact and inhaling the musky scent of his warm skin.

Yuri had a clear view of the few tiny freckles that dusted Otabek’s nose and cheeks, remembering how they became more obvious in the summer. His deep chocolate eyes were sparkling in anticipation, and Yuri honestly didn’t want to wait any longer.

Ghosting his lips along Otabek’s, Yuri breathed in his taste, recalling all his memories of being with Otabek and every moment that had been more amazing than the last. Otabek now filled his senses more powerfully, bursting through his mind and overtaking him.

Otabek must have been feeling impatient too, because his large fingers threaded through Yuri’s hair, pulling his head forward so they could kiss at last.

Yuri knew they agreed to go slow, but after being starved of Otabek’s touch for so long, Yuri didn’t feel like he could hold back. He pressed forward, running his hand up Otabek’s broad chest, clasping the side of his neck and scratching his nails over the short hairs.

The pulse under his hand quickened, enticing Yuri to move his legs and straddle Otabek, leaning up on his knees and tipping Otabek’s head back slightly. This deepened their kiss and Yuri felt Otabek’s tongue press eagerly against his and his hands skated down Yuri’s sides. They rested on his hips squeezing against the dip of his bone and pulling him closer to Otabek’s chest.

Otabek hummed happily, smirking against Yuri’s mouth as their tongues slid against each other, re-familiarising themselves with each other's taste and touch.

It was similar to how they used to be, yet everything was different. They were both larger than before, more mature and had increased experience with what they were doing.

Yuri rested his hand on Otabek’s chest, right above his heart and relished in the feel of its beat. He could hear the blood circulating quicker around Otabek’s body, flowing through his veins and knew where it was transporting from the heat radiating off Otabek’s skin.

He didn’t want to pull away. This was the most intimate Yuri had been in years, but he also had a new association with being close to someone like this. And that was blood. Slowly pulling away, Otabek’s quick breathing became more apparent, and Yuri could now see his heavy lidded eyes opening and his flushed cheeks.

“I love you,” Yuri whispered against his lips, pecking his mouth again when Otabek smiled.

Yuri sat back, half on Otabek and half on JJ.

“Yura,” Otabek said fondly, stroking his hair behind his ear and pulling him back again for another kiss.

Yuri laughed against him, trying to pull back but also melting in Otabek’s tenderness.

“Yura, I love you,” He said, giving one final kiss to Yuri’s forehead and letting him sit down properly. “Was that okay, Jean?” Otabek asked JJ, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

JJ rolled his eyes. “You’re such a softy, Bek’s.” He laced his fingers with Otabek’s and smirked at them both. “That was fucking hot.”

Yuri gaped at JJ, not having expected him to say that at all. Otabek laughed at him, also looking relieved that he wasn’t upset.

“Hey,” Otabek pulled JJ’s head towards him, giving him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” JJ laughed. “We might have to go for round two after that performance,” he said, winking at Otabek and very obviously rearranging himself in his pants.

Yuri covered his face with his hands mumbling, “what the fuck,” and laughing anyway, also feeling grateful he was now on JJ’s legs, not his crotch.

“You can join us if you want, princess,” JJ purred confidently spreading his arms on the back of the chair.

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Yuri said, shaking his head but also happy that JJ was being his arrogant self.

“Jean,” Otabek said sternly, pushing his shoulder lightly.

“What?” JJ said, lifting his shoulders innocently. “You don’t want to have sex with Yuri?”

“Oh my- Jean, you can’t just say it like that.” Otabek pinched the bridge of his nose, giving Yuri an apologetic look.

“It’s okay,” Yuri said. “Even if I wanted to, a vampire’s body doesn’t work the same as a human's.”

Yuri felt like explaining this now was the best time, especially if he planned on getting more intimate with Otabek. He didn’t plan on having sex any time soon, but human’s reacted differently so it would be good if they understood.

“Vampire’s don’t have the same sex drive. So just now, you two probably got turned on, but I didn’t.” Yuri said, seeing them both have curious and confused expressions. “Blood is our main source of pleasure, which is why some vampires prefer to fuck while they feed. Or have blood at the same time. It heightens our senses so, naturally, our pleasure will also increase if we drink blood.”

“So you can only get off if you drink blood?” JJ asked, mortified by the idea.

“No,” Yuri said clearly. “Blood makes it feel even better, but we can still get off without it. It just takes a lot more… Stimulation to get, uh, to get it up - I guess.”

“Doesn’t that make you want to have a lot of sex?” Grinned JJ, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“No, actually, I haven’t thought about it in years. I haven’t got with anyone since the start of when I lived with my clan, but I’ve only ever-” Yuri stopped, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. He glanced at Otabek, feeling like he needed to say the rest while looking at him. “I’ve only ever had sex with you.”

Yuri isn’t sure how he expected Otabek to react, but he didn’t seem all that surprised.

“Bek’s has got both our ass v-cards, huh, Yuri.”

“JJ, seriously,” Yuri laughed, elbowing his chest lightly.

JJ clutched his chest like he’d been seriously hurt, “ah, Yuri, you wound me. Can we exchange sex stories now and talk about how Beks gets really loud when-” Otabek’s hand covered JJ’s mouth as his face turned beet red.

“How about you don’t do that,” Otabek said, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Or when you touch him just right on his dick,” Yuri said to JJ, grinning along with him and also getting his mouth covered by Otabek’s other hand.

This only made Yuri and JJ laugh even more, both of them revelling in Otabek’s flustered state.

“I can say just as many things about both of you,” Otabek said, frowning at them.

JJ pulled Otabeks hand down, smiling sweetly at him, “I don’t mind.”

Otabek shook his head. “Of course you don’t.”

“Hey, let me find your phone,” Yuri said to JJ, standing up from their laps. “I want to see more videos of you skating, but I don’t know which ones could have Vitya or Yuuri in.”

“Okay,” JJ said.

Yuri called JJ’s phone using his own, finding it stuffed between the cushions of the sofa.

“Yura, do you want to know how they are?” Otabek asked, standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

“I…” Yuri handed JJ his phone and sat on the edge of the coffee table. “I suppose, you can say some things.”

“How about you ask a question and I’ll answer as best as I can?” He suggested, sitting back on the arm of the chair.

“Okay, can I have some coffee first though? I need a hot drink.”

“Of course, come help me,” He took Yuri’s hand and walked to the kitchen with him.

Yuri automatically jumped up on the counter next to the sink, swinging his feet idly and watching Otabek get out some mugs and set up the coffee machine.

“I feel so normal right now,” Yuri said, enjoying the domestic atmosphere that had started to settle in.

Otabek came over to stand between Yuri’s legs, looking at him fondly as his eyes sparkled. Butterflies erupted in Yuri’s stomach and he was getting giddy at the idea of being able to kiss Otabek now, as well as being close to him.

Otabek put a finger under Yuri’s chin and leant forward to kiss him softly. It was gentle and slow, and so full of affection that Yuri thought he’d explode.

“Is JJ really okay with this?” Yuri asked, pulling back to stroke the plains of Otabek’s face.

“Yes, he wouldn’t have let us get so carried away if he didn’t like it.”

“And the sex thing?”

“I mean… Jean was teasing, but,” He licked his lips, inching closer to Yuri’s face again.

Yuri parted his lips and Otabek’s breath tickled his mouth. He ran his hands up and down Yuri’s thighs, squeezing his muscles and scraping his nails along the fabric covering his skin.

“Not yet,” Yuri whispered. “But, when I’m ready, I want to.” Otabek nodded and Yuri wound his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and lightly kissing the pulse on his neck.

“Ready for coffee now?” Otabek asked, reluctantly pulling away to make their drinks.

When they returned to the living room, JJ had his legs dangling over the armrest of the chair as he slumped back in the middle of it with his eyes closed.

“You tired, babe?” Asked Otabek, setting their mugs on the table.

JJ hummed in response, but opened his eyes anyway, moving to sit back up.

Yuri sat on the floor between JJ’s legs and Otabek sat next to him and immediately started sipping from his hot coffee. He looked up at JJ who had lent his forearm on Yuri’s shoulder and held his phone out in view of them all.

“This video has Yuuri at the rink side a few times, but he’s not talking and doesn’t move much,” JJ said.

“Wait! He’s got long hair, how can that be Yuuri?” Yuri looked closer at the screen, trying to make sense of the figure who was supposed to be Yuuri, but who also had chin length hair.

“Oh yeah,” Otabek said casually. “He grew it out unintentionally but decided he liked it. Victor is very jealous that it suits him so well.”

“I can imagine,” Yuri said to himself. “Anything looks good on Yuuri.”

Otabek elbowed Yuri’s side, chuckling at Yuri’s awed expression.

“Shut up,” Yuri grumbled, pouting his lips and focusing on the screen again.

It was a video of Otabek practising a routine, going over steps and getting a feel for the movements on the ice.

“Who choreographed this?” Questioned Yuri.

“Mainly Yuuri, but I also had some input.”

“The movements are so… intricate and gentle.”

“Yes, the song was slow and could easily be interpreted as sad, but it was actually full of hope and quiet determination.”

“You skate so beautifully, Beka,” Yuri smiled at him warmly and felt full of admiration for him.

“Thank you.”

JJ lent forward again, resting an arm on each of their shoulders. “He really is beautiful. Hey, Yuri, do you want to see a recent picture of Victor and Yuuri? Or maybe one from their wed-” JJ didn’t to finish as Otabek elbowed him into silence.

“Jean, let Yuri ask the questions. Don’t go revealing information he might not want to hear yet.”

“I know they're married now,” Yuri said. “Even I couldn’t avoid their faces splashed across so many news articles and magazines. I wish I was there, obviously, but I was also glad to see them so happy.”

“Do you want to see a picture then, Yura? Of them on their wedding day?”

Yuri nodded wordlessly, allowing JJ to take the phone from him and flick through to the photo album. JJ handed the phone back and Yuri started looking through the pictures.

Everyone was adorned in exquisite attire, full of smiles and laughter. Yuuri and Victor looked the happiest Yuri had ever seen them, walking hand in hand under a shower of blue, red and pink rose petals. Yuri wanted to see more, but didn’t want to test his readiness.

“Can I see a recent one of them?” Yuri asked, not taking his eyes off the phone.

JJ pressed back into his camera roll and found his most recent picture of them at the rink. Yuuri was on the ice and Victor was off, they were leaning on the rink barrier towards each other, staring lovingly into each other's eyes as they laughed. They were older than Yuuri last saw them, yet still so full of love and adoration for each other.

“I miss them,” Yuri said, zooming in on their faces. “Ha, Yuuri really does look good. I bet he doesn’t even realise.”

“Still got your crush, Yura?” Otabek teased, knocking their shoulders together.

“Fuck off,” Yuri laughed and pushed back.

“What crush?” JJ asked.

“Yura used to have a teenage crush on Yuuri, and idolised him when he was younger.”

“Shut up, Beka,” Yuri said, hiding his face on JJ’s leg.

“I took that today,” JJ said, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “I showed them afterwards, of course, because I didn't want it to be stalker-ish. And Victor loved it so that was a win.”

Yuri looked up at him from under his lashes. “Thanks, JJ.”

“Want to ask some questions now?” Questioned Otabek.

Yuri shook his head. “No, I’ll ask next time. Seeing pictures of them is enough for tonight.”

“Maybe you can come to watch us skate some time?” JJ smiled excitedly.

“Sure,” Yuri nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters - finally Otabek and Yuri kiss!
> 
> This took much longer than planned because I've been working on some other fics that I've been planning out. And also because I had to go back and check when I'd written certain things because in my original outline some conversations or actions happened much sooner.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri thought this was the most stupid fucking idea Otabek and JJ had ever come up with - and that was saying something. There was no way this was going to work out, and if it did then it would be based on pure luck.

Sneaking into the ice rink after it had closed for the day definitely wasn’t a good idea. Not only because Yuri risked being seen there, but also because he hadn’t been back since the night of his attack.

Apparently, Otabek and JJ had asked to stay later to do some self-practice and idiot Victor had let them have the keys.

Yuri groaned to himself as he trudged along the path to meet Otabek at his flat. He’d made sure to wear his biggest, puffiest coat with ridiculous fur lining the hood in any hope to hide his face and body.

He texted Otabek once he arrived, telling him he was outside, but Otabek told him to come up. Once he got to the door, he knocked and Otabek let him in with a smile.

“Sorry, Jean asked me to bring some food too because he’s hungry. We’ve been at the rink all afternoon and only had one meal during our break.” Otabek gave Yuri a quick tender kiss, then bustled into the kitchen where he was cooking something.

“What are you, his slave?” Yuri said nonchalantly, hopping up onto the empty counter and swinging his legs.

Otabek rolled his eyes at him, “no, but if your boyfriend wants food after working really hard on his programme all afternoon, then you get him some.”

“Psh,” Yuri puffed his lips out, completely understanding and agreeing with Otabek. “He’s still there?”

“Hmm,” Otabek nodded. “Victor was still there with him when I left. They were watching back a recording of his performance together and analysing it.” He looked to Yuri after saying this. “But he’s gone now, Jean texted me when he left.”

“Okay,” Yuri said. “But I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Baby, it’ll be fine,” Otabek squeezed his thigh as he walked past to the sink.

“B-baby…” Yuri whispered to himself, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He hadn’t been called that by Otabek in a long time and it made a happy smile spread across his face. He always loved how it sounded when Otabek called him pet names.

Yuri jumped off the counted, padding over to Otabek and flinging his arms around his neck, tugging him back so he could kiss his cheek long and hard. Otabek laughed at him, leaning into the touch and turning his head so their lips could meet.

“That’s a big smile,” Otabek commented in a gentle voice.

“I’m happy, Beka,” Yuri said, bumping their noses together.

“I’m glad, that makes me happy too,” Otabek smiled back at him, eyes creasing at the corners.

Yuri twisted Otabek around, lightly pushing him against the counter and leaning against him so they could kiss properly. He held Otabek’s jaw, stroking his thumb against his cheek as their lips moved slowly against each other.

Otabek’s arms circled around his hips, holding him close and squeezing his hands against Yuri’s sides.

Otabek sighed as their tongues met, sensually sliding against each other in the wet heat of Otabek’s mouth. Yuri breathed in his scent, allowing the almond and spicy musk to fill his nose along with the sweet smell of his blood.

Yuri leant his weight against Otabek more, sliding his hand down against his neck and pressing against his pulse, feeling it’s pounding rhythm on the palm of his hand.

He pulled his face back, licking against Otabek’s lips and kissing down along his jaw until he could feel the enticing pulse against his lips. Trailing his tongue against Otabek's skin, he felt the heat spreading along the surface.

“Ah,” Otabek gasped, tilting his head to expose his neck even more, pulling Yuri’s hips closer and slowly grinding against him.

Yuri gulped, breathing against Otabek’s tender neck and grazing his teeth against the delicate skin. He kissed the pulse again, sucking lightly and sweeping down to his collarbone.

“Hah,” Otabek breathed out as Yuri dragged his hand down his stomach, slipping his hand under his t-shirt and stroking the skin along his strong abs. “Yura.”

“Hmm,” Yuri murmured, lifting his face back up to meet Otabek’s heavy-lidded eyes. “Can I?” He asked, trailing his fingers along the waistband of Otabek’s workout joggers.

Otabek’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought… You didn’t want to…” he breathed out, searching Yuri’s eyes.

“This is okay, right?” Yuri asked, pulling at the strings. “It’s not full on sex, so, it’s okay. I want to.”

Otabek nodded slowly, looking down at Yuri’s hands as they tugged his joggers down, followed by his underwear.

Yuri got down on his knees, causing Otabek to gasp and immediately run his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

Yuri wasn’t doing this because his mind was filled with the desires of blood. He was doing it because he wanted to feel closer to Otabek again, in a way that was more than friends. They should have probably got JJ’s consent first, but there was no way Yuri was going to ruin this moment now. He wanted to make Otabek feel good and have this kind of experience again.

The past few people, or vampires, that Yuri had been with like this didn’t mean anything to him. It was a matter of bloodlust taking over them and wanting to increase their pleasure. There weren’t any emotions or feelings involved, and their drive had been for blood. The only way Yuri could completely submerge himself in those acts was by thinking about Otabek. There was no other way for him to enjoy it and he didn’t even care.

That was the main reason he stopped. He wanted there to be an emotional connection, driven by love and a sense of wanting to be together in an intimate way. There was none of that with other vampires, and Yuri didn’t even want to try.

Looking back up at Otabek once he was done, Yuri smiled at his blissful expression. He may have used some of his vampire tricks in the moment, which absolutely paid off. Yuri had forgotten how loud Otabek could get during lewd activities.

“C’mere,” Otabek smiled breathlessly, cupping Yuri’s face and bringing him up for a sweet kiss. “What about you?” He asked, stroking his hands up and down Yuri’s back.

“I’m okay,” he replied, smirking and pecking Otabek's lips. “You can pay me back another time, but we need to go to the rink now, right?”

“Hmm, if you say so.”

**//**

They went on Otabek’s bike to the rink, parking at the car park around the back and walked to the entrance hand in hand.

“Let me text Jean to make sure it’s clear,” Otabek said as they stood to the side of the door. He frowned down at his phone at is dinged with a reply. “Shit, he said Mila just came back because she forgot something. Do you mind hiding for a couple minutes? We’ll shout your name once she’s gone.”

“Sure,” Yuri nodded, putting his hood up and using his quick speed to run into the rink to hide in one of the storage closets near the entrance.

He could hear their muffled voices from here but couldn’t make out what was being said. It was strange to enter this building again and have the first part he went to be a dusty closest filled will cleaning supplies and cobwebs.

Mila must have been quick because he hadn’t waited long until he heard his name being called from the location of the ice.

Yuri flitted to the rink entrance doors, seeing JJ on the ice, leaning on the barrier as he spoke to Otabek. Yuri walked over, almost timidly, and leant against the barrier next to JJ.

“Hey,” he smiled at him, pushing his hood off his head.

“Hello, princess,” JJ smirked, fake bowing and reaching over to twirl one of Yuri’s twin dutch braids around his finger. “Pretty hair, Yuri,” he said, sounding surprisingly sincere.

“Whatever, JJ,” Yuri retorted, pulling his head away so the braid slipped out of JJ’s hand. “Can I see you skate now?”

“Let me put my skates on,” Otabek said, leaning over to kiss the side of Yuri’s head and going over to sit on the bench.

Yuri smiled at him fondly, watching him slip his coat off and seeing his muscles flex under his tight chested black t-shirt. Yuri jolted when a finger poked his cheek and turned to see a smug JJ had moved closer to him.

“I swear he gets hotter every day,” JJ mused, putting his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, grinning at Otabek and raising an eyebrow at Yuri.

“Tch, obviously,” Yuri agreed, leaning back so they were staring at Otabek together.

Otabek looked up as if sensing their gaze, squinting suspiciously at them as he stood. “What are you two planning?”

“Ha, nothing, Beks. We were just admiring your beautiful body,” JJ responded, taking Otabek’s blade guards from him as he stepped onto the ice.

“Sure,” Otabek hummed, leaning over to kiss JJ’s lips and then skating out into the centre of the ice, going in circles and starting a warm up.

Yuri climbed up on the barrier, sitting with his legs either side of JJ’s torso and leant his arms over JJ's shoulders. JJ titled his head back to smile at him as Yuri slid his hands through JJ's hair.

“Hi,” he said again in a gentle voice, bright blue eyes sparkling at him and making Yuri unconsciously smile back.

“Beka said you worked really hard today,” Yuri said as he carded his fingers along JJ’s scalp.

“Really?” He smiled widely, looking back out to Otabek who appeared to be going over some circular movements and footwork.

“You love him a lot, don’t you?”

“Yuri, I…” JJ thought for a moment as he lovingly watched Otabek skating. “He saved me as much as I saved him. No words can describe how much love I have for him.”

“Good,” Yuri said, resting his chin on JJ’s head as he flopped his arms down to dangle across JJ's broad chest.

“You seem different today… I can’t figure out what it is.”

“I’m happy, that’s what,” Yuri murmured.

“Good,” JJ responded in the same tone as Yuri had.

They watched Otabek skate for a while, seeing him move intricately and do a few simple jumps. When he came back over, his heartbeat had picked up and heat was radiating off of him. JJ handed him a water bottle. “Shall we perform some of our latest programs? Or our duet?”

“You have a duet?” Yuri asked, stunned by the prospect.

“It’s something we’ve been working on in our spare time,” Otabek said as he sipped his drink.

“We don’t plan on performing it to an audience,” JJ added. “It’s just for fun.”

“I want to see,” Yuri said excitedly, tapping his hands against JJ’s shoulders.

“Shall we?” JJ holds his hand out to Otabek, who rolls his eyes but puts his own hand in his anyway. “Yuri, press play on the music on my phone when we get to the middle. It’s connected to the speakers.”

Yuri nodded, taking JJ’s phone from him and finding the music app already open. He read the song title, not recognising it or the artist.

He wondered how this came about and what had inspired them to create a performance together. Yuri was excited to see them skate with each other.

Once they were ready in the middle, Yuri pressed play on the phone. A piano melody started playing, followed by a gentle voice singing words of love and a journey of getting closer and being together.

They moved in sync on the ice, chasing each other in a dance as they pulled each other close, spinning around each other and sharing meaningful looks along to the lyrics and notes.

Yuri was caught in a trance as he watched them glide along the ice. Their movements were steady, not slow or fast, but along with the pace of the music surrounding them. Every touch, every glace, every smile that they shared, Yuri could feel it's meaning and the emotions flowing along with the story they were telling.

He knew. Yuri knew it was about how they’d come together and started to fall in love. That it wasn’t easy, but as long as they were doing it together, they could make it work. No matter what they did, they would be able to accomplish or get through it with the other by their side.

It made Yuri feel a little lonely while he watched them. Seeing how absorbed they were in each other and the clear dedication they had to their love and being together. Yuri wished he’d had someone like that over the past four years. It would have made dealing with everything and his whole transformation a lot easier. Sure, he had his sire, but that wasn’t the same as having an emotional connection to someone he loved and wanted to be with.

The music stopped and they both skated back to Yuri. He smiled widely at them, hiding the sad feeling at the back of his mind that was trying to force up all his self-loathing and lonely thoughts.

This wasn’t the time to be feeling sorry for himself.

“That was fucking amazing!” Yuri cheered, jumping down on the ice and bringing them into a neck-squeezing hug.

“Yura- can’t breath,” Otabek panted, patting Yuri’s arm so he let go.

“Sorry,” he laughed awkwardly, stepping back and shoving his hands behind his back.

JJ slid into Yuri’s space, holding his arms open in an invitation. “I’ll take a hug.”

“You’re all sweaty,” Yuri scrunched his nose up, holding his hand up in a pathetic attempt at restraining him. JJ pushed his arm aside and bent over to scoop Yuri up into his arms, lifting him off his feet and spinning in a slow circle.

“What are you doing, asshole? Don’t you dare drop me!”

“As if I would. I’m strong y’know.”

JJ’s wide smile was ridiculously contagious and despite Yuri’s protests, he ended up relaxing into JJ’s hold, groaning in frustration but giving a small smile along with him anyway.

Yuri definitely didn't feel alone anymore.

**//**

A couple of weeks later, Yuri found himself being dragged into a shift at The Den. Volodya was offering him double pay, plus tips, with the promise of fresh blood to feed on at the end. He was instructed to ‘look pretty’, because more money was made on the nights when the more attractive vampires were working the bar.

That was the part Yuri hated. Being hit on by multiple sleazy humans and vampires so far up their own ass that they thought they ruled the fucking world. Around 80% of those who came to bar behaved like they had the right to drop as many innuendos and sex invitations into a conversation as physically possible - despite always being turned down.

Yuri stopped working there less and less because he hated the attention he got and was sick of having to say the same words over and over again. He much prefered the other jobs Volodya offered, which he carried out less frequently and much more under the radar.

Tying his hair up into a high ponytail, Yuri made sure there were a few loose strands framing his face, making it look messy but still good. He put on shredded, black, high-waisted, denim shorts that rode up his ass, as well as a plain black top that had a wide neck and hung loosely off his shoulder, tying a knot in the hem so it became more cropped around his waist. Chucking on his black docs’ for good measure, Yuri grabbed his large coat, keys and phone and left out the door.

He really hated dressing like this. Not because it didn’t look good, because he knew he looked hot, but because he wasn’t wearing it for himself, but to please the customers.

Volodya was a great businessman, but his methods of bringing in money could be really degrading at times. Yuri didn’t want to make money from his appearance or body, but that seemed the easiest way at times. Considering he couldn’t get a normal job during daylight hours, this was one of the few options he had as a vampire and ex-famous skater.

When he arrived at the bar, he went through the back entrance. Descending the stairs into the basement, he entered the door code and walked straight in. There were still a couple of minutes until the bar opened, so he ventured into the staff lounge to see who he’d be putting up with that night.

Fortunately, the other four who’d be on the bar with him were bearable and didn’t cause Yuri any bother. They were some of the younger members of the clan, even though Yuri was still the youngest, everyone below 30 was considered young - whether that be how long they’d been a vampire or their actual age.

“Yuri,” one of them called, patting the space next to her on the sofa. “Not seen you in a while, thought you might have moved on.”

“As much as I’d love to, there’s no way I’d ever truly leave this place.” Yuri sat next to her, ensuring to keep an arm's length in distance.

“We’ve had customers asking about you,” another spoke from the dining table.

“So what.”

“Yeah, and we don’t get away with as much shit when you’re not here,” the one next to him complained.

“That’s not my fucking fault.”

“Wish the clan leader favoured us as much as you.”

Yuri glared at them. He knew they weren’t saying those things out of malice, but it didn’t make him feel any better about being here.

“That’s only because Volodya is friends with my sire. It has nothing to do with me,” he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest defensively.

“Wish my sire was a big shot…” one of the vampires lounging on the bucket chair groaned.

“My sire isn’t a big shot! He’s just old, which automatically gains you more respect is this stupid world.” Yuri hated when other vampires spoke about his sire. They didn’t know him, hell, even Yuri didn’t know him that well, but it was more than this sad-lot did.

“The older ones are the most mysterious, don’t you think?” The vampire who was sat at the dining table asked. Everyone nodded or mumbled an agreement.

It was true, what they said, most older vampires kept to themselves and didn’t reveal much about the old ways of vampire life - other than to remind us that they came from harder times.

It was time to go and set up with the bar now, so Yuri trudged along with the rest of vampires. He didn’t mind setting up. It was when all the customers came in that he was reminded why he hated this job.

Yuri went straight behind the long bar, wrapping the dark purple apron around his waist and connecting the till key-tap to the loops on his shorts. A few clan members were already dotted around the tables and sofas, designed to make the bar look more full and also so the clan members can keep an eye on the surrounds and goings-on.

“Yurochka, you made it,” Volodya said as he came down the staircase from the office slash viewing room he had above the bar area.

“I’m not going to make a habit of it,” Yuri grumbled, earning a stern eyebrow raise in return.

“Come,” he said, indicating for Yuri to come to the end of the bar where no one would hear them. Yuri stood next to the bar hatch, leaning on it to get closer to Volodya. “There have been a few, how should I say, suspicious vampires who have been appearing more recently. They don’t socialise much, but when they do, the things they say and ask are quite… peculiar.”

“Like what?”

“You’ll know if you hear anything,” Volodya said, naturally avoiding giving Yuri a direct answer.

“How do you expect me to listen for something if I don’t know what I’m meant to be hearing?” Yuri squinted at the elder vampire frustratedly.

This was annoyingly typical. Volodya was always saying ' _do this'_ and ' _do that'_ , but never gave any real explanation as to why, how or what.

“As I said. You will know.” He didn’t give Yuri the chance to respond, as Volodya whisked himself away to talk to another clan member who was sitting near the back of the bar.

“What did he ask you to do this time?” The vampire who was sat with him on the sofa earlier asked, walking closer to Yuri and handing him a crate of new whiskeys to put on the shelf.

“Fuck, if I know,” Yuri mumbled in response. He knew he shouldn’t be telling anyone else what he had been instructed to do, especially not the busybodies of the clan.

**//**

This was so fucking stupid. Yuri hadn’t noticed any kind of suspicious activity or vampires all night. Everything was the same as, boringly, normal. He could be wrapped up in Otabek’s arms right now, but no, he had to work this shitty shift to find out nonexistent information.

“What can I get you?” Yuri asked the next customer, not bothering to smile or be friendly. He’d never bothered with that bullshit - he did his job, he got paid, without the need for unnecessary pleasantries.

“What do you drink?” The young boy asked, propping his chin up on his hand and smiling unnaturally at Yuri. He was a vampire, that much was obvious, yet he still looked young and couldn’t be a fully grown one yet.

“I don’t,” Yuri said flatly, not in the mood for games. “Do you want serving, or not?”

“Fine, get me, uh, a small vodka,” he said in a chirpy voice and kept smiling.

Yuri poured his drink, told him the price and placed it down on the surface in front of him. He gave Yuri a bill but made no effort to move once he’d received the change.

Moving on to the next few customers, Yuri served them as normal, then moved on to the next. It wasn’t particularly busy, but there was a steady flow of customers coming to the bar and even more sat down.

Even as Yuri served the customers and talked a little to his clan members serving alongside him, Yuri couldn’t help but feel the gaze of the smiling boy on him the whole time. It wasn’t unusual for Yuri to be stared at, but this was downright creepy.

The words Volodya spoke to him earlier played back in his head. Bearing this in mind, Yuri decided not to ask the boy why the fuck he was staring and carried on as normal.

“Hey,” the boy called out, as Yuri had just finished serving a customer next to him. “Can I get another drink? One you recommend this time?”

Without giving an answer, Yuri filled another glass with the same vodka and passed it over to him, immediately receiving the correct amount of money for it, which the boy slowly dropped into Yuri’s hand.

“You like vodka?” He asked, tilting the glass along with his head.

Yuri decided to play along with whatever this boy was trying to do. “Sure.”

He appeared to perk up at this, which Yuri wasn’t sure was a good thing or not.

“Are you allowed to drink on the job?” The boy grinned, leaning forward in excitement as he sipped his drink.

“Only if we pay for what we drink.”

“I’ll buy you one,” he replied too quickly, as if that was his plan all along.

The boy placed another bill on the counter and slid it towards Yuri. Glancing down at it and then back at the boy, Yuri decided it couldn’t hurt, as long as he knew where the drink was coming from.

He poured himself a glass and swung it back in one, mumbled a “thanks”, then moved over to serve a waiting customer.

Still, the boy watched him, no matter what Yuri did, he felt his eyes boring into his face. Everything in Yuri’s instincts was shouting at him to go over there and smack the smile off the boy's mouth, yet he couldn’t. This had to be part of what Volodya meant, and Yuri always completed his jobs professionally.

As Yuri was crouched behind the bar stacking up the shelves with clean glasses, he felt one his clan members crouch next to him. She didn’t talk, but she did point in the young boy’s direction inquisitively. The boy wouldn’t be able to see them down here, but he was still a vampire so his ears should work the same as any others.

Yuri shook his head and passed her the empty glasses crate so she could carry it away like that was her intention to start with.

Without asking this time, Yuri poured the boy another vodka and leant on the counter to appear more inviting.

“Do I interest you?” Yuri asked, passively, not giving away whether he could be pissed off or flirting.

The boy blinked at his suddenly close proximity and didn’t reply immediately. He bit his lip and looked down, showing his first signs of nervousness all night. Or perhaps he was embarrassed.

He nodded sheepishly, drawing circles around the rim of his glass and gazing at Yuri intently.

“In what way?” Yuri asked, making his voice more gentle than usual and maintaining eye contact.

“I-” he bit his lip again, appearing to move even closer to Yuri. “I think you’re pretty,” he whispered softly. “The prettiest vampire I’ve ever seen.”

“Huh,” Yuri replied, frowning and turning away.

“Wait!” The boy called out, seemingly panicked. “When do you finish tonight?”

Yuri turned to smirk at him, wavering on thin ice to hold his tongue. “Why, so you can tell me I’m pretty some more?” Yuri tried to sound more offended than bored. “That’s all anyone does. They’re not really interested in me, just my looks.”

Yuri walked away this time, sliding out of the bar and going up the stairs to see Volodya.

Once the door was shut in the secure room, he spoke, “the kid that won’t leave me alone is suspicious. But I can’t make out why. He keeps staring at me and wouldn’t stop asking what I like to drink.”

“Hmm,” Volodya said, walking to the one-way glass and looking at the boy who was still sat at the bar but didn’t appear to look calm anymore. “Keep him talking. Find out what he really wants.”

“He asked when I finish, but, should I tell him?”

“Ah, perhaps mention a time. But, stay here to sleep, rather than going home.” Volodya placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “It may be that he is indeed interested in you. So don’t go upsetting him.”

Yuri nodded, grabbing a more expensive bottle of vodka from Volodya’s personal shelf and hearing him chuckle as he left.

At the bottom of the stairs, a stocky vampire bumped into him and caught Yuri’s eyes with their own light grey ones.  Yuri apologised as he walked past, but the vampire didn’t respond, simply watched him as he left. Fucking rude. They bumped into Yuri, so it should have been them saying sorry.

When Yuri got back down to the bar he went straight over to the boy, who was looking rather sad, if not worried. Yuri tried to be open-minded about this, not wanting to label the boy before he found out what he really wanted.

The boy looked up at his arrival but didn’t keep staring this time. He must have figured out that Yuri didn’t like that.

Standing in front of him, Yuri set out two more small glasses and filled them halfway.

“Here,” Yuri said, passing it over to him. “I borrowed some of the good stuff.” Yuri inclined to the expensive bottle in his hand, giving it a small tilt from side-to-side.

The boy smiled timidly, taking the glass and copying Yuri’s action of taking a sip.

Vodka wasn’t actually Yuri’s favourite drink, but the boy didn’t need to know this.

“Thanks,” he said, pulling out more money.

“This one’s on me,” Yuri said, holding up his hand.

“Oh,” the boy sounded shocked and smiled a lot more genuinely. Yuri might have even said he was cute.

“I didn’t mean to…” Yuri began, trying to find the best way to word this. “Everyone tells me I’m pretty, but no one is actually interested in me.”

“I wasn’t- I just wanted to tell you,” his voice was small but still confident.

“What’s your name?”

“Huh?” The boy appeared shocked at Yuri’s question. “I’m Roman.”

“Roman,” Yuri repeated, making no move to give his own name.

“Do you… Can I get to know you?” Roman asked cautiously as if he expected a no, yet, was still hopeful.

“Depends on how,” Yuri said, thinking that he wouldn’t want to lead him on in anyway, but he could just want to be friends.

“Oh,” Roman replied, looking down into his glass and frowning in thought. “I’m not very interesting, but, if you wanted...” he worried his lip between his teeth and tapped the glass with his finger.

Yuri really couldn’t figure this kid out.

“What do _you_ want?”

“Me? I want to be your friend and get to know you and- more if you wanted?” Roman looked anticipating, gazing at Yuri with wide eyes, that Yuri could somehow sense weren’t all that innocent. Or maybe that was just because he started off the night expecting it to be weird.

“I can be your friend, nothing more.”

“Okay! That’s good,” Roman smiled brightly and knocked back the rest of his drink. “Do you not want more because you’re already taken?”

“Something like that,” Yuri responded, as he didn’t want to reveal too much.

“Lucky, whoever it is.”

Yuri chose to ignore that comment, instead, saying, “I need to get back to work now. I am supposed to be serving other customers than you.”

“Sorry! I won’t distract you from now on,” Roman smiled, accepting the topped up glass from Yuri and leaning his head on his hand again.

Yuri turned away to carry on serving other customers. He still couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched, except this time it wasn’t from Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I imagined Otabek and JJ skating to: https://open.spotify.com/album/0Z0ItXauZ6x81BU1fkOplQ  
> I listened to this song while writing that scene and I really felt like a lot of the lyrics were really fitting of Otabek and JJ's relationship up to now - also it's a really beautiful song.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	7. Chapter 7

It was darker than usual that night, with clouds covering the moon and hardly any stars littering the sky. Yuri needed to feed, pronto, as spending so much time with humans was starting to take a toll on him. Being more intimate with Otabek was like having a banquet before him, and all he could have was the water. Yuri’s thirst was starting to become more apparent when he was close to Otabek and could smell him and hear his pulse. He wasn’t sure if it was the association with pleasure, or if there was something within Otabek that was calling out to him.

Making his way down the back alleys of the city, Yuri was trying to scent out a stray human, but wasn’t having much luck. This was strange. Usually, around this time, there was the odd person leaving a bar or club who would stray close enough to the alley’s that Yuri could lure them in. Tonight, though, was different.

He’d last fed the week before after working at the bar for Volodya, so was due to feed any day now. Yet Yuri hadn’t had this much trouble catching a bite in at least a few months.

Heading further into the city where it was busier, Yuri attempted to hunt a few humans, but they always ended up going into a building or leading to a group.

 _Fuck_ , this was frustrating. Why were there no humans in the quiet area’s he usually went to? Yuri decided to go to the clans main hunting territory, that he didn’t often go to, but had on occasion. It was further out than he was used to, but if he wanted to feed, then he needed to put in the effort.

He reached a familiar spot near the docks, and could barely sniff out some blood through the wind blowing past him. Deciding to follow in that direction, Yuri caught onto the human walking along a path of metal crates a few hundred meters away and who was loudly whistling to themselves. They must have been comfortable with the area, as they were walking confidently and making noise within desolate and pitch black surroundings. The streetlights were barely visible over here, so this human had to know where they were going.

Just as Yuri was preparing to go into hunting mode, he caught sight of a quick figure dashing along the path and intercepting the human. They dragged them away between the crates, despite their shouts of protests.

Yuri stopped in his tracks and scooted off the path in between the crates next to him. That wasn’t the usual method a vampire would take to feed from a human. They prefered to be discreet, and leave the human unharmed and quiet. Hurling them along like that could draw the unwanted attention of others nearby.

Inching closer, Yuri could hear the human talking, begging, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then they were silent and the scent of blood started filling the air. Yuri also caught onto a different and very unfamiliar smell. It was the smell of another vampire - one that hadn’t been in this area before and definitely wasn’t part of Yuri’s clan. Every vampire in the city knew not to trespass on another clan territory. It wasn't illegal, sure, but it was a matter of courtesy and setting boundaries.

This couldn’t be good. Not only did the vampire use unusual means of catching a meal, but they were also hunting on another clan's grounds.

Yuri decided to leave. Not because he was scared or didn’t think he could handle himself. But because he wasn’t at his strongest at that moment, and he didn’t know if this vampire could mean any harm.

He ran back into the main city and sent a text with the location and what just happened to Volodya. He’d leave him to check it out because it would be safer that way, and Volodya would be the better judge if this vampire was dangerous or not.

Unfortunately for Yuri, he could sense that the sun would be rising within an hour, and he still hadn’t fed. He also felt a little shaken up at seeing a human be treated like that. Of course, Yuri wanted to step in and help them, but there was no knowing if Yuri could have got to them in time. It also wasn’t advisable to disturb a vampire while they were feeding.

Without even realising, Yuri had ended up outside of Otabek and JJ’s apartment. _Damn_ , now he really wanted to see them. It had only been a couple of days since he was last with Otabek, but it felt like months.

There was no way they’d be awake right now, and Yuri didn’t want to disturb them during the early hours, but something inside him wouldn’t let him leave. He felt exhausted and irritable, and all he wanted to do right now was to cuddle up with Otabek and fall asleep in his warm arms.

Trapesing up the apartment stairs, Yuri knocked lightly on their door and lent his head against the cool wooden surface.

There were light sounds of footsteps and hushed voices and Yuri could hear Otabek’s heartbeat pounding from the other side of the door.

“It’s me, Beka,” Yuri said weakly.

The door opened suddenly and Yuri staggered forward.

“Yura,” Otabek said, grasping his shoulders and looking at him concerned. “What’s wrong? Why are you here at this time?”

Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek and felt a wave of tiredness flow over him.

“I missed you… so tired,” Yuri mumbled against his chest, seeking out his warmth and comforting scent

“Yura, what’s wrong?” Otabek asked against Yur's head, stroking his hands along Yuri's neck and shoulders.

“I don’t know. There was a vampire acting weird and I didn’t recognise their scent. They were on clan territory and shouldn’t have been. I couldn’t do anything.”

“I don’t know what that means, but let's get you to bed,” Otabek pulled back and took Yuri’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

The lights were off, but Yuri could see JJ perched up in the bed, looking concerned at Yuri’s arrival. Otabek pulled a large shirt and shorts out from a drawer and handed them to Yuri. Yuri robotically got changed into them, too tired to feel bothered about changing in front of the two men.

“You okay, Yuri?” JJ asked with a croaky voice.

Yuri didn’t reply, but he climbed under the covers and selfishly put himself in the middle. Yuri didn’t care right now, he just wanted to be as close to Otabek and JJ as possible. Curling himself against JJ’s side, Yuri felt Otabek slide in behind him and reached over to pull Otabek’s arm over his waist.

“We’re here, Yura,” Otabek whispered against his neck.

“What’s going on, Beks?” JJ asked as he lay back down, moving his arm over Yuri’s waist alongside Otabek’s.

Yuri felt his eyes drooping already, and as much as he wanted to explain, he felt sleep overtaking him more.

**//**

There were moments while Yuri was sleeping that he felt jostling and the sound of an alarm, but he fell back to sleep straight away. He hadn’t felt this exhausted in a long time, but then again, Yuri hadn’t gone without blood for this long either, especially not while he was in the presence of humans so regularly.

By the time Yuri had woken up, his throat was tight and it was still light outside. He checked the clock on the wall which read 5pm, so Yuri decided to get up. Yuri reached for his phone on the bedside table and checked if Volodya had messaged back. There was a text that read _‘I’ll look into it ’_ , but that was all. Yuri rolled his eyes at the plain response but hadn't expected anything more.

Yuri couldn’t hear that anyone else was in the apartment, so he went to the main bathroom to brush his teeth and started running a hot bath in the large tub. Going to the kitchen to make coffee, Yuri found a note on the counter reading _‘gone training, stay as long as you like <3’_.

Yuri smiled to himself, feeling pampered by the two men. They let him stay and enter their home at a ridiculous time of night without much of an explanation. At this point, Yuri honestly didn’t know how he had coped without them before.

It had been just over a month now that Yuri had been back in their lives, and everything was so easy and perfect with them. Easing back into a sort of relationship with Otabek was also nice, though they hadn’t really discussed the fundamentals of it, Yuri also didn’t feel like he needed to.

After making a large cup of coffee, Yuri went back to the bathroom and stripped off to get into the bath. The hot water enveloped around his skin, lulling him into relaxation and allowing him to release all the tension that had built up in his shoulders.

It would probably be advisable for Yuri to go to the clan base and get some blood there, but he hated relying on them and proving them right when they said he needed them. Yuri had survived perfectly well up to now on his own, and he didn’t need the clan to catch a meal.

Relaxing like this was nice. Whenever he had a bath he was reminded of the hot springs in Hasetsu, as well as Yuuri, Yuuri’s family and Victor. He didn’t often give himself the time to think about them, but being in the space of hot, soothing water always brought back memories of his time with them.

**//**

Yuri was startled awake by a sharp knock on the bathroom door. He must have fallen asleep as the water was lukewarm.

“Yura I’m coming in,” Otabek called as he opened the door. Otabek smiled fondly at the sight of Yuri and Yuri responded the same.

“I fell asleep,” Yuri said, as he sat up.

“You shouldn’t sleep in the bath, Yura,” Otabek teased as he pulled a large white towel off the shelf.

Yuri stood and allowed Otabek to wrap the soft towel around him as Yuri stepped out of the bath.

“How do you feel?” Otabek asked as he patted Yuri dry.

“Okay,” Yuri smiled groggily, basking in the attention and watching Otabek’s cool expression.

“Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?”

Yuri nodded his head, watching as Otabek pulled the plug out of the bath and then followed Otabek out of the bathroom. Otabek led him to the bedroom and gave Yuri some fresh clothes to change into, which Yuri was grateful for. Yuri recognised the red hoodie as JJ’s, but it smelt like Otabek and made Yuri smile.

Yuri took JJ’s brush off the draws and took Otabek’s hand as he walked into the living room. The smell of food being cooked wafted out of the kitchen and Yuri could hear JJ singing to himself from that direction.

Sitting on the sofa, Yuri passed the brush to Otabek and let him brush his hair.

JJ came in not long after with two plates of hot food and set one down on the coffee table before sitting on the chair next to them.

“You okay, Yuri?” JJ asked, reaching over to trace his knuckles down Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri nodded and waited for both of the men to finish eating before telling them what had happened last night - or this morning for them.

They both looked concerned towards the end, clearly unsure which part to be most worried about.

“Yura,” Otabek started, threading their hands together. “You can always drink from me, you know, you don’t need to go hunting.” Otabek could see Yuri was about to protest so carried on quickly. “I’ve thought about it, and, I don’t hate the idea at all. In fact, I also feel that if you’re going to feed from anyone, I’d rather it was me than some random human.”

Yuri blinked at him and bit his lip unsurely. It made sense, really, that was a common thing for vampires in intimate relationships with a specific human to do. But the idea of messing up scared Yuri more than anything.

“What if I lose control?” Yuri asked seriously.

“How many times have you lost control, Yura?” Otabek squeezed his hand.

“Only a few times when I was a newborn.”

“Right, so the chances of you losing control now are slim to none,” Otabek lifted his hand to Yuri’s face and traced his thumb over Yuri’s bottom lip.

Yuri turned to look at JJ asking, “what do you think?” It wasn’t that Yuri wanted to put pressure on JJ, but Yuri wanted everyone to be in agreement over this. It was a big deal and Yuri wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t just for the sake of getting blood.

“I… don’t know,” JJ said with a furrowed brow. “Sounds kinda scary. I don’t mean that you’re scary, Yuri, but… having a vampire feeding off you Bek’s, regardless of the fact it’s Yuri- I don’t know.” JJ ran his hands through his hair and over his face, clearly unsure about the situation.

“Jean, I’ll be fine. And it’s not some random vampire, it’s Yura. I trust him.” Otabek spoke with conviction, gaze pleading with JJ.

“I won’t do it unless you say it's okay, too, JJ,” Yuri said, not wanting to come between these two.

“ _Fuck_ , Yuri, I don’t want you to starve, I just-” JJ looked at Yuri and then at Otabek. “Can’t you just pour some blood in a cup or something?”

Yuri grimaced at the idea, thinking about the few times he hadn’t drank directly from a human. It was possible, sure, but didn’t taste as good. Blood lost a lot of its important components when it sat outside of the body for even a matter of seconds. It was strange to Yuri at first, but apparently, it had something to do with what vampires needed from the blood, and it was easier to get those things by drinking directly from the human and when the blood was at its freshest.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, I’d explain but I don’t really understand it myself. It’s just better to do it directly.” Yuri knew that was a shitty explanation, but it would have to do. “You can hold a knife or something if you want, it won’t kill me, but it would snap me out of it if I lost control.” That was the only thing Yuri could think of. It was pathetic, really, but he also didn’t want to hurt Otabek.

“What...?” JJ blinked at him, panicked.

“It won’t hurt, much, so it’s okay. I think I’d prefer that anyway,” Yuri bit his lip and looked down at Otabek’s hand in his. Why did it feel like he was about to do something extremely dangerous?

“Yura,” Otabek said, cupping his chin and turning Yuri’s face to look at him. “I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”

Yuri nodded slowly as his throat tightened in anticipation. He quickly ran to the kitchen to find the biggest knife they owned and placed it in JJ’s hand when he got back.

“It doesn’t matter where you stab me, I won’t die. It will feel more like a needle than a knife, so don’t worry about hurting me.” Yuri squeezed his hands around JJ’s as he clasped the knife, hoping this was reassuring for JJ in some way.

JJ didn’t answer, but he nodded his head to confirm it was okay.

Yuri sat next to Otabek and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Otabek kissed him again. Yuri could hear Otabek’s heartbeat had picked up, as well as JJ’s, except Otabek’s sounded more nervous than scared.

Turning himself so he could comfortably reach Otabek’s neck, Yuri leant in to trace his mouth along Otabek’s pulse. He liked along the hot flesh, finding the best place to bite and ensuring a layer of spit was spread along the area. After giving a gentle peck, Yuri allowed his instincts to take over. His fangs elongated, his senses tuning in to every scent, sound and movement made around him. Claws grew out of his nails, his ears pointed up and Yuri could feel his eyes changing as his vision grew sharper. Moving a hand behind Otabek’s head and the other on his shoulder, Yuri made sure not to catch Otabek with his claws as he held him still.

Sinking his teeth into the delicate skin, Yuri heard Otabek hiss as his hands grabbed Yuri’s waist. The flow of blood came quickly with the help of Yuri’s venom that was encouraging the circulation to focus on this spot.

“Mhm,” Otabek gasped through gritted teeth, but automatically moving his head to the side to allow Yuri better access.

The taste of Otabek’s blood felt so good in Yuri’s mouth, he hummed with delight, sucking and lapping at the hot stream of sweetness coursing onto Yuri’s tongue. He couldn’t get enough, the delightful taste overpowering Yuri’s mind, encouraging him to drink more, more, more and take it all for himself. It felt so good Yuri was dizzy with endorphins, allowing his body to move on its own to press closer against Otabek and allow him to feel the same.

“Hah,” Otabek gasped out in pleasure, pulling Yuri closer and surrendering himself completely.

Yuri released more of his venom, increasing the euphoric sensation and purring into Otabek’s neck from the response of his heartbeat.

It was intoxicating, almost too much, yet still not enough. Something about Otabek’s blood was different. Yuri had never tasted anything so good, so delectable and mouthwatering. Every drop was calling out to him to be drank and devoured, and Yuri was responding just so, taking the blood and increasing his pleasure.

The burn in Yuri’s throat was easing and his muscles felt stronger. The exhaustion deteriorated and was replaced with vigour, enticing Yuri to keep drinking and fill himself up.

Sounds of Otabek panting filled Yuri’s ears and he was suddenly aware of what he was doing again. Slowly easing his fangs out of Otabek’s neck, Yuri trailed his tongue over the punctured holes, filling them with his saliva to encourage the wounds to close up and heal without scars.

Licking his lips, Yuri pulled back to look at Otabek’s flushed face. Yuri trailed his fingers over Otabek’s hot cheeks, eyes darting to Otabek’s parted lips and feeling arousal mix in with the lingering pleasure.

Surging forward, Yuri captured Otabek’s lips with his own, feeling Otabek push back as his hands skated down to Yuri’s ass and pulled him onto his lap. Their tongues gilded across each other as they ground their crotches together.

Yuri growled into Otabek’s mouth, feeling possessive and wanting to take every part of Otabek for himself. Mine, mine, mine his instincts screamed, begging him to give in to his impulses.

“Yura,” Otabek gasped out, cupping his face and pulling him back so their eyes could meet. “As great as this feels, I'm getting dizzy.”

Yuri blinked at him, processing his words and pulling away all of a sudden.

“Shit, Beka, I’m sorry,” Yuri covered his mouth and relaxed himself to ease his body back to normal.

“It’s okay,” Otabek smiled weakly, tucking Yuri’s hair behind his ear. “I think I’ll go to sleep early, though.”

“You should have some sugar before you do,” Yuri said, standing From Otabek’s lap and helping him to get to his feet slowly.

“Jean,” Otabek called out to his boyfriend gently.

JJ had placed the knife on the coffee table and was staring at both Otabek and Yuri with unsure eyes.

“Come here, baby,” Otabek held his hand out to JJ, waiting for him to take it.

JJ cautiously took Otabek’s hand, and was pulled into a hug. Otabek rested his head on JJ’s chest and JJ pulled him close, cradling his head and kissing his hair.

Yuri let them have their moment together, taking the knife back to the kitchen and giving his mind the chance to cool down.

Now that he could stop to think about it. There was definitely something different about the experience he just had drinking Otabek’s blood compared to all the times Yuri has fed before. He just couldn’t figure out what. Maybe it was because it felt better, and Otabek’s blood was the best he’d ever tasted. A possessive urge had also taken over him, and Yuri was glad that JJ hadn't said anything at that moment, or Yuri might have growled or hissed at him with bared fangs.

“Yuri,” JJ said as he came into the kitchen and snapping Yuri out of his thoughts. “Otabek’s gone to sleep.”

“Okay, I’ll leave now,” Yuri said, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

“Wait, you don’t need to go,” JJ placed his hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Otabek isn’t your only reason to be here, is he?”

“Huh?” Yuri blinked back at JJ, not having expected that question.

“We’re close now, right?” JJ’s question was confident, but Yuri could sense the nervousness behind it.

“Yes,” Yuri nodded. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to go to sleep too.”

“I’m not tired yet. Will you sit with me?” JJ grinned wide, showing off his teeth and his bright eyes.

“Sure.” Yuri walked with JJ to the sofa and sat next to him as JJ turned something onto the T.V.

Yuri wasn’t nervous, as such, but he hadn’t actually been alone with JJ yet - not counting the time when JJ was smashed off his face. He was just thinking how he should position himself on the sofa when JJ’s arm came around his shoulders and pulled Yuri in to lean on his chest.

Relaxing into JJ’s hold felt easy, natural almost. He felt different from Otabek, but not in a bad way. Yuri curled his legs up against JJ’s thighs and grabbed JJ’s other hand to rest with Yuri’s on his lap.

“You like hands, kitten?” JJ asked as he watched Yuri’s movements.

“No,” Yuri spat, shoving JJ’s hand away quickly.

JJ laughed and stroked his thumb along the frown between Yuri’s eyes. “I’m not teasing you. Just curious.” Placing his hand back in Yuri’s, he waited with a smile.

Stupid fucking smile. Why did JJ have to look so good like that when he wasn’t even trying? Yuri pouted grumpily, not liking that JJ had figured that out about him.

“I don’t have a hand fetish.”

“I didn’t say you did,” JJ said, still with his flashy smile.

Yuri turned his head away stubbornly, but was met with JJ’s large hand cupping his face and turning him back.

“I noticed you play with Otabek’s hands a lot,” JJ carried on. “I wondered if it was a conscious thing or not. Because Bek’s does have really nice hands.”

Yuri continued to frown at him, running over in his head whether JJ would take the piss out of him if Yuri said he was right. Considering how far they’ve come, going from rivals to friends, Yuri hoped he wouldn’t.

“I just like feeling Beka’s hand in mine. It’s comforting, in a way,” Yuri shrugged. There wasn’t much of an explanation for it other than that.

JJ hummed in response, stroking Yuri’s shoulder with his thumb.

“JJ,” Yuri said cautiously. “Can I ask about how you and Beka got together? He’s told me some of it, but, I want to hear it from you, too. How you felt and what made you, um, like him? You were with Isabella and I thought you liked girls.”

“Oh,” JJ scrunched up his face nervously. “How do I explain that… It wasn’t like I woke up one day thinking, ‘oh I like guys now’. It was just Bek’s. Everything about him, living together, always talking and spending time with each other.” JJ shrugged as the corners of his lips turned up. “I’m always happy with him. To me, he feels like home. When we’re not together it feels like something is missing. It started to feel like that around a year after you went missing. But the romantic feelings didn’t come for a while after.”

“Wow. I wasn’t expecting that,” Yuri said quietly.

“C’mon, Yuri. This is Otabek we’re talking about.”

“True,” Yuri smiled along with him.

“It wasn’t always easy though,” JJ continued. “Explaining to my parents that Izzy and I weren't together anymore, and then later in the year, I get a boyfriend. It was confusing for them. There was the whole, ‘so you’re gay now?’. And it wasn’t like that. Of course, I was attracted to Izzy and we were in love. I wanted to marry her, but it didn’t work out that way. She’d still my best friend and we’re both happy with different people now. You know,” JJ laughed, gazing up at Yuri. “She was the one who encouraged me to tell Bek’s how I feel.”

“Wait, really?” Yuri gasped with wide eyes. “You’re shitting me.”

JJ laughed even more. “I’m not. I was so nervous and freaking out thinking there was no way he would like me back, but he did and look us now.”

“I really am glad you have each other,” Yuri said, holding JJ’s hand tighter.

“Me too. And you, of course. We have you now as well,” JJ pulled Yuri closer towards his chest in a warm hug, enveloping his arms around him and kissing Yuri’s hair.

“You really don’t mind that me and Beka are, like, together?” Yuri asked against JJ’s neck.

“Nope. You two clearly never stopped loving each other. It doesn’t change mine and Bek’s relationship, so we’re all happy.”

“Sap,” Yuri muttered, embracing JJ back and enjoying the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll with writing this chapter so I thought I'd post it straight away.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	8. Chapter 8

“I need to see Volodya,” Yuri demanded as soon as he stepped through the back entrance of The Den. The bar wasn’t open yet, so Yuri wanted to see his clan leader before too many listening ears were around.

“He’s in his upstairs office,” the clan member who opened the door told Yuri.

Yuri muttered his thanks to her and went down the hall to get to the main bar floor, carrying on up the stairs that lead to Volodya’s office that overlooked the bar.

Giving a few short rasps on the mirrored, glass door, it was opened by another clan member, who left with a nod in greeting as Yuri entered.

“Yurochka,” Volodya greeted from the rich leather sofa in the centre of the room that looked out towards the bar. “You are visiting more frequently as of late. Come. Sit.” He patted the space on the sofa next to him and poured Yuri his own glass of whatever brown liquor he was drinking.

“Thanks,” Yuri said, taking the glass and sipping its contents. “I have some more questions I want to ask.”

“By all means, I am willing to answer any of your questions. Whether or not you like the answers is another matter.”

“Right,” Yuri nodded, looking into his glass. “I fed from my boyfriend, uh, human.”

Volodya nodded, patiently waiting for Yuri to figure out his words.

“But when I tasted his blood, it was like… It was different than any blood I’ve ever tasted. Almost like when I got my first taste, or- I don’t know.” Yuri racked his fingers through his hair, running over the moment when Otabek’s blood touched his tongue. “It was the best fucking thing I’ve ever tasted and I can’t stop thinking about it or wanting to drink from him again. Even when I don’t need to feed. I want to be close to him and guard his blood, making sure I’m the only one who drinks it. Or I want to drink it just to feel good or make _him_ feelgood. I’ve never felt like this before…” Yuri’s voice trailed off at the end and he wasn’t sure if he sounded sane or not.

“I see,” Volodya responded simply as he sipped his drink with an amused and thoughtful smile on his lips. “Do you love your human?”

“Yes. So fucking much.”

“Then, Yurochka, it is because you love him that his blood calls out to you. He surely loves you back, which will only make his flavour all the more ripe. When a vampire is in a courtship with a human, and they love each other equally, the vampire’s desires to drink blood from others will lessen. Thus making them crave their lover's blood more than any other. It is both good and bad.”

“What’s bad about it?” Yuri asked unsurely.

“Why you could drain them, of course. It is important to be careful and not drink from them too often. Especially not in large amounts. Humans need to recover after having blood taken from them, and if it were to become a regular occurrence, there will surely be consequences for the human's health.”

“Right,” Yuri nodded.

Taking all of this information into consideration only made Yuri all the more determined not to continuously feed from Otabek.

“But he doesn’t want me to feed from anyone else anymore.”

“If he wants to live and not be continuously fatigued, then he will have to make compromises also. For the sake of you both.” Volodya re-filled his glass and let Yuri sit on his thoughts.

Otabek wouldn’t be happy about that, but if it allowed him to be stronger and not have Yuri depending on him for blood, then Yuri would have to it. Otabek had his skating career to consider, so being continuously tired wouldn’t bout in his favour.

A compromise. That’s what they’d both have to come up with. Even if other humans blood tasted like shit, Yuri would drink it just so he didn’t become a burden to Otabek.

“Did you find out what that vampire was doing on our territory the other day?” Yuri asked, thinking back to the cause of Yuri drinking from Otabek.

Volodya nodded slowly. “We followed their scent which led us to an abandoned squat house. But any vampires that were there had vacated already. Their scents were too faint to follow by then, but we assume the vampire was rogue or nomad.”

“Are they a threat?”

Volodya hummed, swirling the drink in his hand. “It is a possibility. Even though the way they treated the human you were hunting goes against our rules, it is not technically illegal. There are clan members patrolling our areas, so we should be safe.”

“Should be?” Yuri frowned, disliking his uncertainty.

“We are not the law, Yurochka. Unfortunately, we are limited in what we can do outside of our territory.”

“That sucks.” Yuri downed his drink and placed the glass on the coffee table. “I’m going, now.”

Yuri stood and Volodya escorted Yuri to the door.

Volodya kissed Yuri’s cheek. “Come back soon. You must work the bar again.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yuri brushed him off, turning away and leaving.

**//**

After picking up some things he’d prepared for the date he had planned with Otabek, Yuri went to Otabek and JJ’s apartment. He was so excited that he almost missed the tingling sensation at the back of his neck, making him suddenly aware of his surrounds and a strange feeling of being watched crept along his spine.

Yuri didn’t stop or glance around himself, so as not to draw attention to his awareness, though he did pick up his pace and took a much longer route to Otabek and JJ’s in hopes of running it off.

Once around a more secluded area and out of sight, he quickly sped off, into a busy place filled with humans, making sure his scent rubbed off as many of them as he could with discretion. Yuri didn’t want to be followed back to Otabek and JJ’s and this was all he could think of in such little time.

Hoping his efforts paid off, he ran the rest of the way to their apartment.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door, knowing JJ would answer as Otabek was still at a late training.

“Yuri,” JJ smiled but his it immediately dropped when he saw Yuri’s dishevelled state. “What the fuck happened?”

“Oh,” Yuri said, stepping inside and running his fingers through his now messy hair. “I was late, so I ran, sorry,” Yuri shrugged, smiling as best as he could and hoping JJ didn’t see through him. “I went to see my clan leader, so got a little behind schedule.”

Yuri set down his backpack, and removed his coat, avoiding JJ’s eyes the whole time.

“Thank you for helping me,” Yuri said, accepting JJ’s offer for a hug. He closed his eyes against JJ’s warm collar, breathing in his familiar scent and calming down his racing mind.

“Anything for Bek’s,” JJ replied, kissing Yuri’s hair. “And you.”

Yuri looked up at him and smiled, genuinely happy at his words. “Come and help me get everything ready.” Yuri grabbed his backpack and lead them to the kitchen where Yuri listed off instructions of how he wanted JJ to help him prepare.

**//**

Just as Yuri finished packing the last of his surprises into the insulated bag Yuri had brought, he heard Otabek opening the front door.

Yuri looked to JJ who nodded at him with a wink, and Yuri ran to greet Otabek.

“Beka!” Yuri called, jumping on him as soon as his coat was off. “Beka,” Yuri said again, feeling Otabek laugh as he wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“Yura,” he chuckled against Yuri’s neck. “You haven’t jumped on me like that in a long time.”

“I missed you,” Yuri said, unhooking his legs and standing with his arms around Otabek’s neck.

Otabek smiled fondly and leant forward to capture Yuri’s lips. Yuri pushed back against him, unable to resist.

“Come on,” Yuri said, tugging Otabek towards his room. “Get ready for our date.”

Yuri waited patiently as JJ and Otabek were in their room. He could hear them discussing what Otabek should wear, along with lots of laughing.

The happiness Yuri was feeling with these two men around was almost ethereal. He couldn’t be sure that it would last forever, but he wanted to take as much care as he could in ensuring it would.

When they finally emerged, Otabek’s hair was styled and he was dressed casually, but still appeared smart in his cream woolly jumper with a shirt underneath and his usual black jeans.

“It would have been much easier on my own,” Otabek said, lightly pushing JJ’s side as he came over to Yuri in the living room.

“But Bek’s, I’m the best at making you look beautiful,” JJ smirked, pecking his cheek and squeezing his ass.

“Am I not beautiful on my own?” Otabek raised an amused and challenging eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Of course you are Ota-bear,” JJ pulled Otabek’s face to his own, rubbing their noses together and kissing his mouth.

“Stop with that shitty nickname, I hate it,” Otabek pushed JJ away as his face blushed red and he hid behind his hand.

“But it’s as cute as you, baby,” JJ stroked the side of Otabek’s now red face, despite Otabek’s protests and gently gave him a kiss that made even Yuri squirm with a mix of embarrassment and adoration.

“I have to go now,” Otabek whispered against JJ’s mouth, giving his lover one final and firm kiss, before pulling away and turning to Yuri.

Yuri had moved over to the door and already had his coat and shoes on with the bag ready on his shoulder.

“Ready now?” Yuri smirked, hiding his laugh from the flustered Otabek.

“Yes,” Otabek sighed, getting his own coat and shoes on and following Yuri out of the door.

Once outside in the cool evening streets, Yuri grasped onto Otabek’s large warm hand and felt a rush of satisfaction at being able to go outside with Otabek the way they used to. It was almost as exhilarating as their first ever public date when Yuri felt nothing but pride at being able to call Otabek Altin his boyfriend.

Despite the fact that he’d been the first and only boyfriend Yuri had ever had, he was also the first person Yuri had completely opened himself up to. He had Victor and Yuuri, of course, but even with them, it took Yuri a while to completely be himself. Being with Otabek had been as easy as breathing for Yuri and every moment they shared together brought Yuri happiness and contentment.

“Where are we going Yura?” Otabek asked, glancing at him to the side and smiling openly.

Yuri licked his lips, looking up at the starlit sky and around them. “Just out,” Yuri said simply. “I wanted us to spend time together like this. You know, how we used to.”

Otabek’s eyes shone fondly at Yuri’s excited expression, making Yuri’s insides squirm and causing him to feel a good kind of nervous.

This was _his_ Otabek, who Yuri would spend as much time talking to and being with as he could. There was no reason to be apprehensive.

They walked through the city for a while, talking about Otabek's skating and how his family were. Yuri enjoyed listening to him speak about his life and the things he loved and enjoyed. It brought a sense of ease to Yuri in knowing that Otabek still had his amazing life and career.

Yuri stepped off the path and down a small slope of grass that had benches lining the side and overlooking the water. The city lights could be seen glistening in the reflection of the water, mirroring the amber and golden hues that rippled in the light wind.

“I made you something,” Yuri said, unable to hide his eagerness in opening the insulated bag.

Yuri took out the brown paper bag, handing it to Otabek and waited in anticipation for his approval.

Otabek smiled attentively and put his hand in the bag, pulling out one of the pirozhki Yuri had so lovingly made. His eyes warmed and crinkled at the corners as he took a bite, lashes fluttering closed as he chewed and sighed.

“JJ helped me get everything together. I haven't cooked since I was a human so it was strange…” Yuri fidgeted under Otabek’s gaze, wondering if the pirozhki tasted awful because he didn't cook anymore and it wasn't like he could taste what he'd made either.

“I missed your cooking, Yura,” Otabek smiled, squeezing Yuri's thigh and leaving his warm hand there. “I haven't been able to eat any of the foods you used to make, because I knew they wouldn't taste the same without- well, without you.”

Yuri gripped Otabek’s hand in both of his, staring into his beautiful eyes determinedly. “I will cook for you every day if you want me to. I might be shit at first, but I'd like to do that for you - if you want.”

Otabek nodded, leaning it to peck Yuri's lips lightly, lingering with their noses pressed together and kissing him again. “I'd love that.”

The smile that spread across Yuri's face was wide and bright. It was something so simple and _mundane_ , yet made him feel light and elated.

Yuri lifted his finger up, remembering suddenly as he rummaged through his backpack. “I brought coffee, too, hopefully it’s still hot.”

Yuri unscrewed the two cups on top of the flask, placed them between his thighs and pressed the button on the lid that would allow him to pour the hot drink.

“Oh, and I have some milk in a smaller flask, and sugar too.”

The sound of Otabek chuckling made Yuri look up from his task, and he was sure he would be blushing right now if his body was capable.

“I didn’t expect this when you said you wanted to go on a date,” Otabek took the coffee from Yuri and gave it a sip. “I wasn’t sure what to expect, but somehow imaged something more extravagant. But this is more perfect than anything like that. It’s nice, spending time with you like this.”

Yuri wasn’t sure what the sound that came from his mouth was, but it was a cross between a hum and a sigh, as he became embarrassed and proud at the same time. It was quite confusing. But, Yuri didn’t hate it.

“Since being back with you and also being around JJ, I’ve come to appreciate small human things like this a lot more,” Yuri took a drink of his coffee, looking out at the shimmering lights and then back at Otabek. “I think… I forgot what it meant to be human. I didn’t live like one anymore, and my life changed so much, I had stopped doing simple and normal things like this. Sitting on a bench and drinking coffee with my boyfriend,” Yuri laughed lightly. “I stopped believing I’d ever get to do something like that again, so I didn’t try and hardly interacted with humans at all.”

Otabek didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder and kissed his temple. And Yuri didn’t mind. There wasn’t a need for Otabek to reply, because Yuri wasn’t sad about it and didn’t need any reassurance. He was simply explaining to Otabek how he’d forgotten to live, almost, not knowing what it meant to be human anymore and having a life that could hardly be counted as _living_.

“I love you,” Yuri said into Otabek’s neck, tracing his lips over his pulse and concentrating on everything that made Otabek warm and breathing.

Otabek lifted Yuri’s face with his finger, tilting his chin up so they could look at each other properly. “And I love you,” he replied sweetly.

The rest of their date was easy and pleasant. They stayed out for a few hours, talking, drinking coffee and Otabek eating some more pirozhki. It wasn’t extravagant or heart pounding, but it was good. They’d spent so many years apart that Yuri wished they’d had more moments like this in the past. Moments where they could sit in the city and be themselves together, not needing to keep up a professional front or staying out of the public eye.

After saying goodbye to Otabek and JJ back at their apartment, Yuri headed back home. He was cautious about the direction he took, making sure to cover his scent as best as he could and going the long way back. There was no feeling of being followed but Yuri didn’t want to take any chances. Whatever the presence from earlier was, must have known where Yuri lived.

He made sure to text Volodya, letting him know that he sensed something or someone earlier, just to be on the safe side. It wasn’t like Volodya or anyone in his clan could do anything about it without approaching the presence. However, it did give Yuri a small sense of reassurance knowing that if something did happen to him, his clan would know the general area to look and where they could pick up a trail or scent.

**//**

Earlier in the morning, when the sun was starting to rise and Yuri had just closed his eyes to sleep, his phone started ringing.

Groaning over his tiredness, Yuri looked at the caller ID and saw Otabek’s face and name on the screen.

“Beka,” Yuri whined groggily. “I was just about to sleep.”

“Sorry, baby,” Otabek said, also sounding tired. “Jean got up early for training and I have the day off. I wanted to know if you wanted to come round and sleep here with me.”

Yuri groaned again, pouting even though Otabek couldn’t see him. “How can I say no to you?”

Otabek chuckled lightly in response and Yuri knew he was smiling from getting his own way.

“I’m going straight to sleep when I get there, though.”

“Of course.”

“Fine. I’ll leave now then, I guess,” Yuri sighed flopping backwards on his bed.

“See you in a minute, Yura.”

“Yeah.” Yuri hung up the phone and slowly got up. Only putting on his trainers and coat, and leaving his leopard print pyjamas on.

The run to the apartment was quick, but because Yuri was so tired, it was mostly a blur. The sun was rising in the distance, so it must have been ridiculously early for a human right now.

As soon as Yuri knocked on the door, Otabek let him in. Throwing off his trainers and coat, Yuri dragged Otabek by the hand, straight into the bedroom and crawled under the warm covers.

The bed smelled strongly of Otabek and JJ’s mixed scents, making Yuri immediately relax and close his eyes. He could feel Otabek curling up on his side and Yuri happily hugged him back, resting his face in his hair and getting lulled into a sleep by the heat and steady rhythm of Otabek’s heartbeat.

**//**

The weight resting on Yuri’s chest was a welcomed sensation when he awoke. Inhaling Otabek’s almond, musky scent and warmth made Yuri never want to move from where they lay. Otabek's arms were loosely hugging Yuri’s neck and when he opened his eyes, his sight fell on Otabek’s warm brown gaze looking back at him.

“Did I wake you?” Otabek asked gently.

Yuri shook his head, rubbing his eyes and smiling. “What time is it?”

“Probably still early for you,” Otabek said, trailing the pads of his fingers against Yuri’s cheek.

Yuri hummed, feeling aware that he was still tired, but being unable to fall back asleep knowing he had an awake Otabek with him.

“I'm going to make some breakfast. Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“No, I'll come with you.”

Yuri sat up and climbed out of bed with Otabek, tiredly following after him towards the kitchen.

With coffee brewing and Otabek's breakfast cooking, Yuri leant against the counter and stretched.

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Otabek said, pecking Yuri's cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Yuri almost forgot that humans had different needs to vampires, but was surprised when he heard the sound of heavy water running, that was a lot like the loud bathtub tap.

When Otabek returned a few minutes later, he pulled Yuri into a hug, breath smelling fresh and minty and body still warm and cosy.

“I'm running us a bath,” Otabek said, peppering Yuri's neck with kisses and stroking his back.

Yuri smiled, pulling Otabek's face back to kiss him properly. He loved that Otabek still remembered how much Yuri loved baths.

Yuri ran off to the bathroom to quickly brush his own teeth and comb through his messy hair.

While Otabek ate, Yuri drank his coffee and the atmosphere was very calm and domestic.

Despite how long it had been, getting into the hot bath together was very familiar. With Otabek leaning against the back, Yuri lay across his chest while running his nails across the back of Otabek's neck and lying there together in the steamy heat.

“I missed this,” Otabek said into the silence, slowly trailing his fingers over the bumps of Yuri's spine.

“Me too,” Yuri mumbled against Otabek's chest.

“When do you need to feed again?”

“I fed last night, so I should be okay until next week.”

“Yura,” Otabek's tone was hard and lightly scolding. “I don't want you feeding from anyone else.”

“I know,” Yuri replied weakly, tapping his fingers on Otabek's collarbone. “But I explained why I need to. I don't want you feeling tired all the time. You have your skating to think about and it won't do your body any good to be deprived of its blood so often.”

Otabek frowned, lips pursing like he wanted to protest more but knew Yuri was right. “I hate the idea of your lips touching someone else's neck.”

Yuri sighed sadly, agreeing with Otabek internally, but still having to go against his wishes. “It's for your own safety, Beka.”

Otabek huffed grumpily, lifting Yuri's chin so their mouths were a breath apart. “I wish you could be completely mine. And depend on me more.”

Yuri smiled with a hum, bumping their foreheads together. “What about your other boyfriend? He touches me, too.”

“That's different. He's a huggy person and I know and trust him. And it's friendly touches,” Otabek squeezed Yuri's side playfully. “Stop making it sound like something sexual.”

“That's not what I meant,” Yuri laughed. “I only want to do sexual things with you.” Yuri wiggled his eyebrows and Otabek tickled him even more, making Yuri squirm and laugh.

“Come here then,” Otabek challenged, grabbing Yuri's thighs and pulling him up so their bodies were aligned.

Yuri straddled Otabek's legs as best as he could in the limited space, mostly lying his weight against Otabek's front.

They kissed slowly, drowning in each other's caresses and wandering hands, building up the heat between each other. But it still wasn't quite enough for Yuri, even though Otabek was already aroused. Yuri groaned frustratedly, wishing he didn't crave that extra kick, or need a longer time to get to where Otabek was.

“Here,” Otabek murmured reathlessly, tilting his head to expose his neck.

“I don't need to,” Yuri shook his head, guiding Otabek's hand down between them both.

“But you want it,” Otabek said against the shell of Yuri's ear, making him shiver and purr.

“Fine,” Yuri agreed stubbornly. “Only a little.”

Yuri moved his mouth to Otabek's neck, stroking his tongue against the pounding pulse beneath the tender skin. Releasing his fangs and already secreting venom, Yuri gently bit against the warm flesh, making sure not to sink his teeth deep.

The sweet, hot liquid dripped onto his tongue, oozing out of the tiny puncture holes and running down the beautiful length of Otabek's neck. Yuri lapped it up, immediately feeling a rush and a burst of pleasure flowing through him, taking him to where he wanted to be.

Otabek's heart was beating like crazy, and Yuri moved his face to trail kisses under Otabek's jaw, basking in the tiny gasps and hums escaping from his boyfriend's mouth as their hands worked together between them.

Yuri knew what Otabek was feeling was heightened by the venom, emphasising his sense of pleasure and brightening some of his senses.

This moment was only proving all the more how special Otabek was to Yuri, and how much Yuri needed him in his life. He didn't ever want to be apart from him and wished he could spend all his time like their date and today. Enjoying each other and being happy in the domestic atmosphere, sharing simple and easy moments and always making the other smile and laugh.

After they showered and dried, they settled back into bed with the covers around themselves, forgoing clothes for the sake of wanting to be closer to each other.

“Beka,” Yuri whispered, running his hands through Otabek's hair as they sat leaning against each other. “Will JJ be okay with us, well, doing what we did in the bath?”

Otabek chuckled lightly, saying, “of course he will. We already spoke about this sort of thing. You wouldn't expect me to stop having sex with Jean, would you, so this is the same.”

“Oh,” Yuri replied simply. “Um, asking…” Yuri started unsurely, wondering how to word his question. “Me and JJ, uh, if I was to say I might like him more than a friend…”

Otabek hummed with a teasing smile.

“Not like in love or anything, but it's hard not to think of him sometimes. And we've got really close, too, and I don't hate the idea of maybe being more with him. I don't know, I'm still unsure, but-”

Otabek cut him off with a kiss, smiling against his lips and eyes shining warmly. “I wouldn't mind in the slightest. If you two decided to be together too, then by all means.”

“No,” Yuri shook his head with a small frown. “Not me and you, you and him, and me and him. All of us together. That's what I mean. All of us in one relationship, not separate.”

“That sounds even better,” Otabek encouraged, giving Yuri even more kisses with a light blush coating his cheeks.

“Okay,” Yuri laughed nervously. “That was easier to say than I thought. I don't want to rush, though.”

“You can take as much time as you need, Yura. We're not going anywhere.”

Yuri nodded firmly, trusting in every word Otabek spoke and hoping that it could work.

“I'll confess first,” Yuri said, grasping Otabek’s hand and nuzzling his face against the large palm.

“He’ll like that,” Otabek whispered.

“Huh? He’ll like it?” Yuri asked, raising his head to completely see Otabek’s face.

“That’s all I’m saying,” Otabek grinned.

“You can’t just say that and leave me hanging. Beka!” Yuri tugged at Otabek’s arm, sitting on his knees and bouncing on the bed. “Tell me, tell me.”

Otabek laughed at him, pulling free from Yuri’s grasp and hugging him back down next to him. “I can’t tell you, that’s not fair on him.”

“But if he likes me too, I want to know,” Yuri pleaded, suddenly needing this information more than anything.

“Nope. My lips are sealed. But seriously, Yura, it’s not difficult to work out,” Otabek smiled teasingly, but his eyes were fond as he tucked a long strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear.

Yuri was about to complain even more, but the sound of the door opening cut Yuri off and he glared at Otabek with an accusing pout.

“Honey’s I’m home,” JJ called out from the hallway, and Yuri rolled his eyes, earning a poke from Otabek as he raised an eyebrow at him knowingly.

“Shut up, Beka,” Yuri whispered with a whine, diving under the covers and hiding from his laughing boyfriend.

“I didn’t say anything,” Otabek whispered back, joining Yuri under the covers and continuing to snigger.

“So mean,” Yuri pouted, shoving his face against Otabek’s chest.

After a few seconds of clattering and rustling in the hallway, the bedroom door opened and Yuri heard JJ’s light chuckle, followed by a dip in the bed.

“Are you two hiding from me?” JJ asked, and Yuri just knew he was smiling that stupidly bright and wide smile that showed off all his teeth.

Otabek shuffled the covers down so their faces were visible and leant over, pulling Yuri along with him, to give JJ a kiss. “Hey,” he smiled against JJ’s mouth.

“Hey babe,” JJ said back, lovingly stroking Otabek’s cheek. “Hey princess,” JJ added more teasingly as he grinned at Yuri.

“Hi,” Yuri said with a pout, wanting to curse him for using that nickname, but still thinking about the conversation he was just having with Otabek.

“What are you two doing under there anyway?” JJ asked with a chuckle, lightly tugging at the covers.

Yuri quickly grabbed the sides, not wanting to be fully exposed and being hyper-aware of how he and Otabek were stark naked.

“Relaxing,” Otabek replied simply. “But Yuri was hiding because I made him mad by teasing him.”

“Was not,” Yuri protested, childishly sticking his tongue out at Otabek.

“Bek’s,” JJ said, dragging out the syllables. “Don’t tease the kitten. That’s my job.”

Yuri swatted away JJ's hand that started ruffling his hair and turned his head away in annoyance. He almost regretted the idea of confessing to JJ and for having these feeling for him. Almost.

“Sorry, Yuri,” JJ said, sounding genuine with his expression turning sheepish. “I don’t actually want to make you upset.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and grumbled wordlessly, wriggling over to JJ, with the huge covers still bundled around himself and Otabek. He flopped down lightly in front of JJ and rested his head against JJ’s shoulder. “I’m not upset,” he mumbled into the soft fabric as his senses became filled with the mixed odour of sweat, earthy shower gel and expensive aftershave.

JJ arms snuck under the covers and wound around Yuri’s back, pausing suddenly in the middle before wrapping all the way around.

“Have you two been being naughty?” JJ chuckled like he wasn’t bothered, but Yuri could hear and feel his heartbeat picking up its pace.

“A little,” Otabek replied, joining them both and leaning against JJ’s side.

“Oh,” JJ replied breathlessly like he was unsure what to answer with. “As much as I love the hugs right now, I need to go make dinner. I’m hungry.”

Yuri pressed his head firmer against JJ’s chest, bringing his arms up to rest on JJ’s shoulders. “Tell him he can’t, Beka,” Yuri fake whispered to Otabek.

“You tell him,” Otabek whispered back in the same tone.

“He’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s your-” Otabek cut himself off, genuinely thinking about his reply, and Yuri swore he noticed JJ’s breath hitch for a split second.

“Guys, babes, I really need food right now, so please can I get up,” JJ laughed lightly, but there was an edge to his tone and Yuri hoped he hadn’t made him uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Yuri said as he sat up, but then gained a burst of courage and leant forward again to place a kiss on JJ’s cheek, before turning away to hide his own embarrassment. He did, however, notice from the corner of his eye how JJ blushed and smiled shyly at Otabek in bewilderment.

After JJ left the bedroom, Otabek and Yuri started to get dressed. Yuri routed through the walk-in wardrobe and found one of JJ’s Canada jerseys and put it on along with some of Otabek’s boxers.

“Cute,” Otabek said into Yuri’s ear as he embraced him from behind.

Yuri grinned at Otabek, and then a thought struck him. “Hey, I gave you one of my own jerseys while we were away from each other,” Yuri said slowly, remembering the memory. “Do you still have that from all those years ago?”

Otabek’s face lit up at the thought, and he went back into the walk-in wardrobe and opened one of the cupboards. Inside was the jersey Yuri had given Otabek from while they were in different countries, along with the tiger print bear Yuri had given him and a small iPod with headphones next to it.

“What’s that?” Yuri asked as his fingers hovered above the music player.

“A mixtape of sorts that I had been making for you. It was going to be a surprise for the next time we saw each other but…” Otabek’s voice trailed off sadly and Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a comforting hug.

“Can we listen to it together some time?” Yuri asked as he kissed Otabek’s cheek.

“Sure,” Otabek nodded and his face lit up a little. “I’d like that.”

Taking Otabek’s hand, Yuri then starting started walking with him to the kitchen. “Come on, let’s go see how JJ’s doing. I might have scared him off."

Otabek shook his head and chuckled lightly. “I don’t think you could do that, Yura.”

In the kitchen, JJ was busy cooking and preparing ingredients and everything smelt amazing. Yuri wasn’t sure what he was making but knew if he could eat it would taste really good.

Watching him mill about the kitchen was interesting for Yuri, and he enjoyed seeing JJ do something so domestic and seemingly natural. Yuri stayed out of his way as best as he could while still keeping his attention on all of JJ’s methods. Every now and then Yuri would ask what JJ was doing or about the way he was prepping or seasoning the food, and JJ was more than happy to answer and give detailed explanations.

Yuri knew some athletes found it tedious to prepare, cook and plan their balanced meals, but found it refreshing to find that JJ was enjoying the cooking. It reminded Yuri of the night before, when JJ had helped him to make the pirozhki, which proved more difficult that Yuri had anticipated. Not because he had forgotten what to do, but because he couldn't taste anything to make sure it was edible and delicious the way he wanted it to be. JJ had been a huge help and Yuri was grateful to him.

While Otabek and JJ were eating at the table, Yuri sat on the armchair with his coffee and watched some of the skating videos Otabek had on his phone. He was so engrossed that he didn’t notice when JJ joined him in the armchair until JJ was lifting his legs up to place on his lap.

Yuri looked up at him and smiled shyly, suddenly remembering his conversation with Otabek and wondering when the best time to approach the subject would be.

“Bek’s is cleaning the dishes,” JJ said when Yuri didn’t speak.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied stupidly and internally screamed at how he was suddenly unable to speak.

“You okay there?” JJ asked, smiling unsurely and running his hand through his hair.

Yuri watched the movement, wanting it to be his hand in JJ’s hair instead, knowing that the strands would be soft.

“Jay,” Yuri said slowly, and his mouth kept moving as he tried to figure out his words. “You- do you… I was wondering if, maybe,” Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and took a few seconds to rearrange his thoughts. “I like you,” he blurted out, figuring that it would be easier to say it outright.

JJ stared back at Yuri, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly. A pink blush spread across his cheeks as he murmured, “you like me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where to cut this off as it was already getting long, so ended up making it a cliffhanger. This was a really nice chapter to write though!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri nodded firmly, taking JJ’s hands and grasping them in his own. “Yes. More than a friend.”

“Really?” JJ asked timidly as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Yes, Jay, you- JJ, you make me happy, too. I’m not asking for a relationship or anything, hell, I don’t even know if I’d be ready for that, but I wanted you to know.” Yuri spoke in a serious tone, wanting to convey how he felt about JJ and needing him to know.

“Me too,” JJ replied after a pause. “I like you, too.” He released a long breath and gave Yuri’s hand a squeeze back.

“Yeah?” Yuri grinned widely, full of excitement and relief.

With a nod and simple hum in agreement, JJ lifted Yuri's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his wrist, maintaining eye contact the whole time. The tingle of JJ’s lips touching Yuri’s sensitive skin wasn’t a new sensation, but within this moment, set Yuri’s nerves alight and made him feel wide awake.

They didn't say anything more as they snuggled in closer and carried on watching the skating videos. The warmth pouring off of JJ caused Yuri to relax and he craved being beside him even more. When Otabek returned from the kitchen, they made room for him on the chair and became tangled up with each other, making it difficult to differentiate where one of them started and the other ended.

“Proud of you,” Otabek whispered against Yuri's neck and kissed at his ear.

“It's okay, right?” Yuri couldn't help but ask again.

“Yura, what could be better than having the two men I'm in love with starting to fall for each other as well? I couldn't be happier.”

Yuri nodded and smiled warmly, not wanting to talk in case he burst into tears. Otabek's words weren't fancy or anything, but they always had a direct path to Yuri's heart. Even if his heart didn’t beat, Otabek always found a way to make it flutter.

In the middle of his lap, JJ's thumb was spinning Yuri's Grandpa's ring around Otabek's finger, causing it to glisten in the light. It reminded Yuri of everything he'd lost, and everything he didn't want to lose again. He'd find a way to stay in Otabek and JJ's life. He was determined to.

“Why are you watching that video, anyway?” Otabek asked. “Put one of Jean’s on instead.”

That could be a good idea, Yuri supposed, but then he would have to watch JJ skating while sitting with his legs on JJ’s lap. Wouldn’t that be too much?

“What do you think, kitten?” JJ asked, softly threading his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

Yuri shrugged. “Sure.” He swallowed down his excitement and allowed Otabek to change the video.

The domestic atmosphere rose around them once again and Yuri settled into it comfortably.

**//**

Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he slept so peacefully. It had been over a week since he started easing into his new relationship with JJ, and though nothing had really changed between them, other than now knowing they both liked each other, it made the flirting all the more fun.

Naturally, Otabek had taken full advantage and didn’t shy away from pushing them together at every moment he could. It had been embarrassing at first, then became more endearing at seeing Otabek so happy and JJ soaking up the attention.

Yuri still didn’t want there to be a label or to call themselves boyfriends. He didn’t want to be overwhelmed or feel the weight of being tied to someone else after only recently being back with Otabek. Honestly, though, with the rate they had been going, Yuri wouldn’t be surprised if he stopped giving a shit about taking his time and dove into being with JJ the way he wanted to be.

He’d just got out of the shower and started to dress for the night when his phone started ringing from where it was still plugged in on the nightstand.

JJ’s name was on the screen along with his big cheesy grin. Yuri answered, even though he was confused that JJ was calling him at this time.

“Jay?” Yuri asked

“Yuri, hi, uh sorry for calling you so early. Well, early for you,” JJ said awkwardly, sounding more worried than joking. “Have you seen Otabek? Or is he with you?”

Yuri frowned. “No, I just got up. I haven’t seen him since I was with you last night.”

“Oh.” And JJ did not sound happy.

“JJ, what’s going on?”  
JJ sighed with a waver in his voice. “He was supposed to be home from the gym, like, an hour ago. I tried calling him and texted a few times. I don’t want to sound like a crazed boyfriend, but, you know him. He’s never late. And if he knows he will be, he’ll let you know.”

“Okay. So, he was at the gym? The rink gym, or a different one?”

“The rink gym. He was there with a few other skaters. I was working on choreography today, so haven’t seen him since lunch.”

“Do you know who he was with?” Yuri asked, wanting to get as much information as possible before freaking himself out.

“Yeah, most of them.”

“Right,” Yuri nodded. “Try asking them and I’ll go to the rink to see if I can still trace Beka’s scent.”

Yuri could practically hear JJ nod as he let out another shaky breath.

“Okay, Yuri. Call me when you get there?”

“Of course. I’ll be five minutes, tops.” Yuri stayed as calm as possible, not wanting JJ to become any more anxious.

“Thank you, Yuri.”

“Jay, don’t worry. I’ll find him,” Yuri said determinedly, hoping JJ trusted his words. “I’ll call you soon.”

“Right. Talk soon.”

Yuri hung up and changed what he was planning to wear to something more practical and easier to move in. A black hoodie and skinny black joggers with his trainers would do for now, and Yuri took off after grabbing his phone. It was barely light out as the evening drew near, and though the air was cold, it didn’t bother Yuri in the slightest.

The lights were still on at the rink as Yuri did a quick scan to check for human presence. When the coast was clear, he made sure to be fast enough that cameras wouldn’t pick up on him as he sniffed out Otabek’s scent. It wasn’t very strong, but as it was familiar to Yuri, it stood out to him like a flower among weeds.

The direction the scent led Yuri in seemed to be heading towards Otabek and JJ’s apartment. That didn’t make any sense to Yuri. Unless Otabek was going somewhere nearby; in which case, he would have let JJ know.

It became even stranger once Yuri was standing practically outside the apartment building, and then the scent stopped and became mingled with a bunch of more pungent ones. Scents that were definitely not human. The mixed up scents that were tangled with Otabek’s drifted away from the apartment and back into the city. Yuri wound around the back of the buildings, down alleyways and dark spaces.

The sun was setting by the time Yuri came up to a rundown storehouse down the back of a few empty pathways which sat snugly between flaking brick walls. The sent continued towards the rusting metal door and most likely through it as well. He didn’t detect any vampire or human presence around him, but he wasn’t sure what was behind the door. With no sound emanating out or around, anything could be lurking nearby or inside.

One thing was for sure, however, which was how there was no way Otabek would be inside the storehouse willingly.

Taking out his phone, Yuri sent his location to Volodya and dialled a video call.

“Yurochka,” his deep and calm voice came through the speaker. “What need do I have of your location and a call of this method?”

Yuri wasted no time in getting to the point. “Beka is gone, my human, that is. He didn’t come home, so I traced his scent and it lead me here to this shitty storehouse in the middle of a fucking maze of more walls and buildings.”

“Gone? As in taken?”

“That’s what it looks like,” Yuri nodded, turning the camera to show Volodya the storehouse as best as he could with the light on. “His scent was mixed with multiple vampire ones that I didn’t recognise. I think- no, I know, he’s in danger.”

“Hmm,” Volodya said, calling for someone and instructing them to head to Yuri’s location with caution. “We will help you, Yurochka, but I do not want you to try to get through that door.”

Yuri was about to protest when Volodya cut him off as he held up his hand.

“You do not know what or who is in there. It could be a trap for you, and I don’t want to risk you getting hurt, or killed.”

“But, Beka-”

“No.” Volodya’s firm voice rang through Yuri’s ears. “Once those I have sent arrive, you are to come here where we can talk properly.”

Yuri growled through his grit teeth but nodded begrudgingly. He didn’t want to do that. Leaving Otabek’s scent was the last thing he wanted to do, but if Volodya thought it was better that way, he would obey him.

He rang JJ while he waited and JJ answered after the first ring.

“Did you find him?” JJ asked, voice rushed and even more anxious than before.

“No,” Yuri said sadly. “But I’ve tracked his scent to some back alley, and some of my clan members are coming to help search for him.”

“Shit, shit, shit,” JJ sobbed, and Yuri could hear him start to cry.

“Listen to me, Jay,” Yuri said firmly. “You need to stay where you are. Lock all of the doors and windows and don’t come out of the bathroom until I say so, okay?”

“Okay,” JJ said with a shaky breath.

“I’ll find him. I promise. Don’t come out of that bathroom, no matter what.”

“I won’t, Yuri. Please find Otabek.”

“I will,” Yuri said softly with determination and hung up, hoping JJ was reassured by his words.

When the other clan members arrived, they sniffed Yuri so they could be familiar with the scent that was the same as the human one within the trail. Yuri had been spending so much time with Otabek that his natural smell lingered on him. They promised Yuri they would try their best and went on their way to search the storehouse, that luckily, wasn’t owned by a human so they could enter with ease.

Doing as instructed, Yuri made his way to the clan base and stormed into Volodya’s office without knocking.

“They better fucking find him,” Yuri said, slamming his hands on Volodya’s desk and meeting the leaders stone cold eyes.

Yuri half expected Volodya to get angry or dismiss him, but instead, he gestured to the dark leather sofa and moved to sit on the matching one opposite.

“Tell me what happened, Yurochka.” Volodya poured two glasses of whisky from the exquisite glass decanter in the centre of the coffee table, like he always did, and slid one over to Yuri.

“JJ called me. My human’s boyfriend,” Yuri said slowly, sipping the bitter liquid and feeling it slip down his throat. “Beka hadn’t come home from the gym and it had been over an hour. So he asked if he was with me, and he wasn’t, so I said I’d go track his scent and try to find him. It led to his apartment, but they became mixed with other vampire scents and turned away. Then I was at that shitty dark alley with the crumbling walls.”

Volodya nodded, face neutral as he appeared to mull over what Yuri said. The clan leader had been in and witnessed many situations similar and much worse than this, so Yuri wasn’t worried about his reaction. He hoped Volodya knew what to do and how to find Otabek. No matter how unusual it was to Yuri that vampires would take a human like that, with no trails of blood or an abandoned body.

“Perhaps his blood called to them,” Volodya said slowly. “Or, they may have seen him with you.”

Yuri leant forward. “Do you think it’s whoever was following me that time? Or the vampire that was hunting on our territory?”

“It is a possibility.”

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, gripping his hair in his hands. He wouldn’t forgive himself if this was his fault.

“Is he marked by you?”

“I’ve bitten him, yes.”

“No, not bitten. Does he have your blood in his system?”

Yuri frowned, confused by the question. “No, why would he?”

“That is how we mark our humans. If they have our blood in their bodies, then our blood scent will be strongly attached to them for a period of time. It doesn’t take much.”

“Shit, no, I didn’t- I didn’t know it was done that way,” Yuri said, biting his lip and clenching his fists.

“Then your other human will also be unmarked, correct?” Volodya asked.

All Yuri could do was nod, feeling helpless and even more worried about Otabek and JJ’s safety.

Volodya lifted his phone to his ear and there was an immediate answer.

“Any news?” He asked, pressing the phone onto speaker.

“We picked up the scent from a hidden backdoor and are following it right now, sir. But the scents of each vampire on the route keep leading off the trail into different directions, so we don’t have an exact location yet.”

“Send me your location. Yurochka will meet you there.” Volodya ended the call and looked up at Yuri. “Come,” he said, walking out of the office.

Yuri followed him through the long hall, down the stairs into the living quarters, watched as he knocked on a door and waited for a ‘come in’ before he entered.

“Sir,” a confident voice greeted.

“You are to go with Yuri to a specified location and aid in searching for his human who has been taken by vampires.”

She looked at Yuri quizzically, then nodded at the instruction, grabbed her jacket and followed them out.

Once outside she elbowed Yuri and wiggled her eyebrows. “Didn’t know you had a human.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at her and began to run. “And I’d like to keep it that way,” he said, firmly.

**//**

“The human’s trail goes this way,” the muscley clan member said to Yuri once he arrived.

“Most of the vampire scents leading away are dead ends,” the other said in their deep voice.

“Right here,” the first continued, pointing down a side road off the street where they were stood hidden from the streetlamps. “This is where the human's scent splits, but one is stronger than the other, so it’s clearly a decoy. They know they’re being tracked.”

“We’ll go along the stronger scent,” Yuri said. “Call you when we reach its end.”

The others nodded at him, and Yuri took off again along the stronger scented route with his partner next to him.

They were right in saying the trail continuously branched off which was distracting but didn’t force Yuri astray. He kept persevering when suddenly, he thought he saw someone up ahead who was running along where the trail was leading. Yuri sped up, being much faster than they were and slipped off around a corner that led around to cut them off.

They ran straight into Yuri and he grabbed their arm, spinning it around their back and pushing it up between their shoulder blades. As he clasped the front of their neck, he dug his nails into the tough skin.

“Where are running to, _Roman_?” Yuri spat down his ear, gripping his throat even tighter.

His clan member came up in front and crossed her arms across her chest as she bared her teeth with a growl. “Thought you could outsmart us?” She challenged, pulling out her phone to call the others.

“No,” he shook his head with a whimper. “I didn’t want to.”

“Didn’t want to what?” Yuri growled, shoving his face against the wall.

Roman squirmed under Yuri’s grasp as his eyes welled up. Most likely for show, Yuri thought, always trying to fool others with his innocent face.

“Ease up, Yuri,” his clan member advised.

But he ignored her, gritting his fangs together as his predatory senses unleashed. “This will only get worse for you, Roman, so tell me where my fucking human is.”

“Release him, Yuri,” a deep voice demanded. “We take him back to base. We’re not interrogating him out in the open.”

With reluctance, Yuri quickly pulled back, causing Roman to fall to the floor on his shaky legs. He staggered to his feet and rubbed at the nail marks on his neck, avoiding Yuri’s gaze as the muscley clan member scooped Roman up into his arms and began to run back.

“You okay?” Yuri’s partner asked him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Yuri nodded, withdrawing his fangs and continuing on after the others.

**//**

Volodya was not impressed that Yuri had hurt Roman, though the scolding wasn’t even worth it as Yuri ignored him and continued to glare at the whiney boy.

“You know where the human, Otabek, is?” Volodya asked Roman from his seat on the sofa opposite him.

They were in Volodya’s office, which didn’t please Yuri. But, apparently, Yuri’s decisions weren’t currently of a sound mind.

“Yes,” Roman said, voice wavering and lacking all the confidence he emitted the last time he and Yuri had met in the bar. “My sire wanted me to find out where he was. She’d seen the ring on, um, on the human. And had one of our group follow him.”

“Fucking what?” Yuri shouted, lurching forward and being held back by his partner who had stayed with them. “How long were you shit heads following him? What does my Grandpa’s ring have to do with any of this?”

“It’s _your_ ring?” Roman asked Yuri in alarm, eyes widening in a panic.

“Yes!” Yuri spat, trying his best not to lunge at him.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered to himself, running his hands over his face and making Yuri’s heart sink.

What the hell could they be doing to Otabek right now? And for the sake some of some shiny old heirloom.

“The ring,” continued Roman. “That’s what they wanted. It’s a hunters ring, or something, and they want to track the hunters down or draw them out somehow. I don’t really know how it works.”

Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat, all of a sudden feeling extremely calm, despite the panic racing through him.

“I see,” Volodya nodded. “And you know where they are currently located? Your, how did you call it, group?”

Roman shook his head, wiping away the crimson tears streaming down his face. “They wanted me to lag behind to try and distract you. I don’t know where they were going.”

“Is Otabek okay?” Yuri asked.

“Well... of sorts,” Roman whispered, voice growing even smaller. “They wanted him to summon the hunters, but he couldn’t. They- they hurt him, a little, to try and get him to talk.”

The growl rising in Yuri’s throat and the anger flaring up inside him made his fangs slip out once again. There was a desire to rip someone’s throat out, and right now, Yuri wanted that someone to be Roman.

“Who is it who wants the ring?” Volodya asked, ignoring Yuri’s restlessness. “Who is your leader?”

Casting his head down and squeezing his eyes shut, Roman sighed sadly. “My sire. She’s the leader. She hates humans and hunters. I think she had a run in with them, once, before she turned me. Everyone in the group has been coaxed by her, bullied into it or misinformed about what hunters do.”

“Rogues,” Volodya said simply as if confirming his suspicions to himself. “How long have you been a vampire, Roman?”

“Since I was fourteen,” Roman muttered, trying to stop the shake in his hands. “I’m eighteen now, so, nearly four years.”

Tilting his head to the side, Volodya gestured to Yuri behind him. “Our Yurochka was also turned young. He was barely sixteen, though not as young as you, it’s still some common ground.”

Roman dared to flick a sheepish glance at Yuri, and Yuri tried his best to keep his expression neutral. He understood how difficult it was to be turned so young, having not only the human body changes and growth to go through, but also the vampire one was difficult and dangerous. Having so many hormones flying around all at once was torture. Most vampires Yuri had met were turned when they were past their teenage years. Yuri also supposed Roman’s sire was what lead him into this situation.

It was also obvious to Yuri that Volodya was trying to find similarities in the two. Yuri wasn’t about to take Romans hand and skip in a circle, but he supposed Roman hadn’t been the one to make the call about kidnapping Otabek - so there was that.

“You may join our clan if you wish. Of course, you will still be tied to your sire. But we will do whatever is necessary to, shall we say, keep the link at bay.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, knowing that Volodya would most likely have Roman’s sire killed in some kind of coincidentally tragic accident. He always found a way to avoid or bend the law. That was if Yuri didn’t find and kill her first.

“Yes,” Roman nodded. “Please. I would- I’d like that.”

As Yuri tried not to glare at Roman, his phone started ringing in his hand. Expecting it to be the other two clan members who went back out to continue the search, Yuri didn’t pay attention to the screen as he answered.

“Yes?”

“Yuri,” JJ’s shaky voice said, causing Yuri’s stomach to sink. “Yuri, I’m scared. Someone’s slamming on the door telling me to let them in. They said they have Otabek and that I should come out.”

“Shit,” Yuri cursed. “Are you still in the bathroom?”

“Yes.”

“Good, don’t move. No matter what they say to you. I’ll come to you now.”

“Wait, Yuri,” JJ pleaded. “They said something about you. I don’t remember what because I’m so scared, Yuri.”

“Shh, Jay, I’m coming now,” Yuri soothed. “I’ll be there as soon as I can, don’t hang up the phone. I’ll stay on the whole way there.”

“Okay,” JJ said in a quiet voice, that was so unlike JJ, it made Yuri angry and worried at the same time.

“Volodya,” Yuri said, looking at the clan leader and knowing he had heard the conversation. “I’m going to JJ. They have Otabek there.”

“Wait, Yurochka. Don’t go storming in-”

“I don’t give a shit right now. I’m going.” Yuri didn’t wait for a reply as he sped out of the base, ignoring whatever was called after him.

He ran as quickly as his body would allow him, ignoring the burn in his throat and focusing on his destination. JJ needed him and that’s all Yuri could focus on. He wouldn’t allow something to happen to JJ as well, and if he could get Otabek back in the process, it would be all the better.

**//**

“I’m here, Jay,” Yuri whispered into the phone, hearing JJ’s breathing. “Don’t talk, just listen. I’m going to come through the back and sneak up to your floor. I’ll be there any second now.”

The small whimper coming through the phone was all Yuri needed to speed up down the hall. He could smell the lingering earthy musks of the vampires who had been there and hoped, as he snuck up the stairs, that they were no longer on the premises.

JJ and Otabek’s floor was deserted when he reached it, so Yuri did a quick run around the whole apartment to check if the vampires could be hiding anywhere. Luckily it was empty everywhere else, and the only sounds Yuri could hear were coming from the odd human inside their apartment who was still awake at this ridiculous hour.

Yuri knocked on JJ’s door, talking into the phone at the same time, saying “Jay, I’m at the door. It’s me knocking.”

“Okay,” JJ timidly responded. And Yuri could hear him leaving the bathroom and walking towards the door.

As soon as it was open, Yuri quickly shut the door and jumped onto JJ’s chest, enveloping him into a hug and scraping his hands through his hair, his neck and back. JJ’s was crying on Yuri’s shoulder, clinging to him and pulling Yuri tighter against his front.

“I’m here,” Yuri said against JJ’s neck, throat clenching with raw emotion. “The vampires are gone. I checked the building.”

The shaking of JJ’s body and rapid beats of his heart tore Yuri apart. Hearing him so scared and shaky, while filled with worry for Otabek and his own safety. It was something Yuri had hoped would never happen, yet hope wasn’t enough to prevent these situations.

While holding JJ, Yuri dialled Volodya’s phone.

“I’m at the apartment,” Yuri said once the call was answered. “The vampires are gone, but JJ’s shaken up right now, so I’m going to stay here.”

“Understood. The other trail has come up short, so I’ll send some others over to the apartment to track down any vampires who have been there.”

“Okay,” Yuri nodded, even though Volodya couldn’t see him.

“What’s he saying?” JJ asked, voice cracking in the middle.

“Ah, sorry, can we speak English?” Yuri requested, forgetting that JJ couldn’t understand fluent Russian.

“Of course,” Volodya said, in English this time. “Roman has revealed some of the houses, basements and abandoned warehouses the rogues have been staying in. Along with a description of some of the vampires and his sire. Who, after confirming through security footage, was there the night Roman tried to befriend you.”

Yuri blinked as his brows furrowed, trying to remember a significant vampire that he could have met that night. Anyone who Roman may have glanced or stared at for too long, or may have even met Yuri’s eyes or spoken to him.

“She walked into you at the stairs after you spoke with me.”

" _Shit_ ,” Yuri cursed, remembering the exact vampire that had bumped into him. He’d even looked her in the eyes for fuck’s sake. “Do you want me to help with the search?”

“No,” Volodya spoke firm yet kindly. “Your human needs you right now. Do not leave from where I know you are. This situation is proving to be more complicated than a missing human.”

Yuri groaned. “Fine.” He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Turning his attention to JJ was easy, and Yuri took JJ’s washed out face in his hands and stroked the tired bags under JJ’s eyes. He wanted to suggest that JJ sleep but knew it would be pointless, as sleep would be the last thing JJ would want to do right now.

Yuri pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into JJ’s blue eyes, that were still bright despite his sadness. “We’ll find him. No matter what.” The limp nod JJ gave in response wasn’t very encouraging.

Rather than staying stood, Yuri guided JJ into the bedroom and gently pulled him onto the bed where they resumed their embrace. Yuri lifted JJ’s legs onto his own and eased JJ’s head against his shoulder. Running his fingers through JJ’s hair was all Yuri could do in an attempt to ease some of his anxiety. Unfortunately, Yuri didn’t know how to help JJ with it, as they hadn’t had a conversation like that yet. He was doing his best not to freak himself out, forcing all the terrifying thoughts of what could be happening to Otabek right now out of his head.

Yuri would get Otabek back. As soon as Volodya informed him of the location, Yuri would be there. No matter what they might do to Yuri, it would be worth it to get his boyfriend back.

What Yuri didn’t expect was a knock on the front door.

“Don’t,” JJ pleaded, clinging to Yuri and gripping his hoodie.

“I’ll be okay,” Yuri nodded, prying JJ’s hands away and stroking his cheek.

He went to the door, looked through the peephole to see four vampires within view. Another knock came, along with a taunting voice.

“Come out, _Yuri_ ,” they sang, twisting his name around their tongue in an obvious threat. “Come out, and we’ll return the human… _Otabek_.”

“You fuckers,” Yuri growled out, slamming his fist against the door from his anger.

“Now, now,” they continued in their sickly sweet voice. “We’re being civil here. An exchange of you for him seems fair.”

Yuri knew he should disagree. He _knew_ Volodya wouldn’t be pleased with him. But what else could he do? He was being offered the return of Otabek, and that was exactly what Yuri wanted.

“Yura,” JJ’s voice cracked through Yuri’s inner debate, shocking Yuri at the use of his names diminutive. “Don’t trust them. We don’t know that they’ll give us Otabek once they have you.”

“But-”

“Please,” JJ begged, voice barely there as he bit his lip and his shoulders drooped. He edged closer to Yuri, almost closing the gap as he met Yur’s eyes with a desperate gaze.

Yuri gulped. Everything inside him right now was demanding he go to JJ and comfort him, obey his plea and be by his side. However, that didn’t sit well with Yuri, knowing there was a chance for him to make Otabek safe again. It was a risk he was prepared to take.

Turning away from JJ’s betrayed expression, Yuri opened the door with his bared fangs. He immediately felt the defensive rumble in his chest that would instinctively alert the vampires facing him that Yuri was preparing to fight.

Yuri had no desire to make this easy.

Yuri didn’t wait for them to speak again. Instead, he lurched forward, grabbing the first vampire's throat and twisting their neck so it snapped, causing the vampire to lose consciousness and flop down to the floor with a thud. They weren’t dead, but they wouldn’t wake up very quickly either.

The other vampires stilled at the sight of Yuri’s fast and aggressive attack, backing up a few steps and cautiously watching Yuri’s movements.

He tilted his head to the side in a sly smirk, knowing how powerful he was and enjoying having a reason to showcase his speed. Yuri had always been fast, even for a vampire, and it would give him a high advantage in his current situation. With the upper hand, Yuri could get ahead of these vampire’s and track where they came from without their leader knowing.

Wasting no time, Yuri flittered to the side at a blurry pace, striking his foot low on the closest vampires leg and snapping the bones of their shin with a splitting crack. They stumbled to the floor with a yelp, attempting to hold onto the wall beside them and barely reaching it.

“What the fuck,” one of the vampires still standing hissed. “Are you doing?”

Flicking his tongue against his lower lip, Yuri shrugged. “Taking you out, obviously.”

The vampire furthest away grabbed at the arm of the one in front and said, “let's go. He’s stronger than we thought.”

“Oh?” Yuri chuckled sadistically, taking a slow step forward and watching the two back up again.

“Yura,” JJ’s pained voice cut through Yuri’s charade, distracting him for a split second as he glanced at the tall human a few feet away inside the apartment.

And that was all the time the other vampires needed to snatch their unconscious kin and make a run for it out of the hallway and down the stairs. They left behind the one whose leg was slowly healing as they hunched against the wall with discomfort spread across their whole body.

An animalistic growl reverberated out of Yuri’s throat, rumbling his chest and echoing his furious mind at having been disturbed during his hunt. He ferociously grabbed the vampire’s throat, lifted them up to eye-level and slammed their head against the hard wall, hard enough to hurt, yet light enough to keep them conscious and the wall intact.

“Where is your group?” Yuri asked, fangs bared and blood burning in his vision.

The vampire squirmed, grappling at Yuri’s tight hold and kicking out their good leg in an attempt to get free.

“Tell. Me.” Yuri spoke slow and firm, pouring his threat into each word.

“They- probably moved now… anyway,” the vampire grated out through their tight throat, grasping at their breath in order to speak their words.

Yuri smiled, leaning close and digging his nails into their skin. “Then you die.”

He placed his hand on their chest, right over their heart, and began to push his nails into the tough skin in a slow and agonising pace.

“Yuri!” JJ called out to him, pleading to get his attention. “Don’t kill them. That’s not who you are.”

Yuri ignored him as best as he could, blocking out the reasoning words and forcing himself to concentrate on the pending death of the rogue vampire within his hold.

The slow footfalls of JJ stepping forward echoed in Yuri’s ears like drums, the beat of his racing heart like a deafening chant, his warm and silky sweet smell pouring off his skin and hitting Yuri in waves. His human. Yuri’s human. JJ.

JJ was getting closer, his blood flowing through his veins and calling out to Yuri in his hunting state, alerting Yuri to a meal.

The rogue’s eyes flicked to behind Yuri, and Yuri could immediately see the craving in their bloodthirsty gaze, knowing they’d heal quicker with fresh blood on their tongue.

 _No_. Yuri wouldn’t allow it. JJ belonged to _him_. He was Yuri’s human and no one else's.

Yuri needed to kill the rogue, to end their life and end their thirsting desire for JJ.

“Yuri… Yura, please,” JJ spoke out to him softly and Yuri gasped at the emotions bouncing into his heart.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of the hunt and anchoring himself back to the main goal at hand. JJ was right; Yuri wasn’t a killer. He’d managed to keep it that way his whole vampire life, and he wasn’t about to break it now.

Releasing the vampire from his hold, they slumped to the floor and then, as quickly as they could, scrambled away down the hall and out of sight.

The hot anger was still engulfing Yuri, and he knew he couldn’t linger. Knew he couldn’t let JJ follow him or allow the rogues to get ahead of him.

He turned to face JJ, catching sight of the most worried and scared expression he’d ever seen on JJ’s beautiful face. Yuri wanted to go to him so badly it hurt, yet knew it would only encourage JJ to come out or persuade Yuri to stay with him.

He shook his head, meeting JJ’s wavering gaze. “JJ, don’t move,” Yuri spoke quickly. “Don’t follow me.”

Yuri turned and took off before JJ had the chance to answer, storming down the stairs and racing out of the apartment buildings entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! I admit I've been focussing on other fics, but I have been working on finishing this one in the background.  
> After finishing this chapter I realised that there were only two more left (plus epilogue), so wanted to figure out all the pacing before posting them so that it didn't come across as rushed, and so the chapters weren't too long/short.  
> I've finished writing it all now (except the epilogue)! Would it be preferable to post it all at once, or maybe leave one/two days between each chapter?
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	10. Chapter 10

He picked up the rogues scent immediately as it was sickeningly strong. Yuri almost thought that it would be easy, until he stopped suddenly, meeting the sight of a whole band of vampires on the other side of the car park. They were waiting for him. And they had Otabek, right there, being held up on wobbly legs by the leader.

She tilted her head to the side and grinned with anticipation and… excitement. How someone could be excited about a situation like this was beyond Yuri. She appeared to be enjoying herself in her antagonising.

The stutter of Yuri’s steps only aided in her amusement. And her petty snicker was all it took for Yuri to lurch forward and break into a sprint with his only target being Otabek. He had no care for himself or his own wellbeing, only thinking about the pursuit of his end goal. That being to save Otabek and protect his boyfriend's precious life.

“Give him back!” Yuri roared as he ran, not stopping for a second, even with the threat of a number of vampires coming at him. Not until he saw the grip on Otabek’s neck and his stomach sank with the threat. “No!” Screamed Yuri as he abruptly halted, less than 50 meters between them.

The leader smirked knowingly and released Otabek’s neck. He slumped to the ground, gripped his throat in a coughing fit as he gasped for breath. Yuri could barely fight back the need to go to Otabek as he watched on in despair as the threat still lingered.

The leader threw a small glinting object at Yuri with their gloved hand, and it landed with a clink at Yuri’s feet. Yuri knelt down to pick it up, immediately feeling the familiar heat that always came with touching the metal. He faintly heard a few gasps coming from the rogues, though didn’t understand their stunned reaction.

His Grandpa's ring had always been somewhat of an oddity to Yuri, carrying mystery and a tingle that ran through him with the contact. When he was a human, it made him feel lively and energetic, causing him to bounce off the walls and be enveloped in a lively rush. Since he first touched it as a vampire, however, it was quite the opposite. It drained his strength, made him tired, weakened and unable to have it touching his skin for long periods of time. That was why he had worn it on a chain and always ensured it was resting on top of his clothes.

When Otabek had first touched it, Yuri hadn’t asked how it made him feel, and never brought up the subject, despite knowing that Otabek had worn it all the time. It seemed almost cruel in knowing that Yuri’s way of showing Otabek that he wouldn’t leave, was what caused him to be taken from Yuri.

And now, Yuri had learnt that it was a hunters ring. That his Grandpa must have known this - known about vampires - and that was why he wanted to wait for Yuri’s eighteenth birthday to pass it on to him.

“Summon the hunters,” the leader commanded, authoritative voice booming over the carpark, even though she had barely raised her voice.

Yuri looked down at the ring in his hand and gripped it tight, begging it to once again give him strength, rather than weakness.

“I don’t know how,” Yuri said, attempting to keep his voice from wavering.

Where the fuck were his clan members when he actually needed him?

“Do it,” she continued, gesturing with her large hand towards Otabek slumped on the concrete ground. “Or he dies, and then you die, along with the other human."

The ringing in Yuri’s ears became louder, his panic rising and the desperate need to protect pounding through his veins. He gripped the ring tightly in his fist, feeling the notches of woven metal digging into his palm and wishing he knew how to do what she wanted.

“I don’t know how! I don’t know anything about hunters, or how this ring works, or what it does. I can’t do it!” Yuri tried to reason and explain, knowing everything he said would fall on deaf ears.

“I don’t believe you,” she insisted, stepping forward as a threat. “You _will_ summon them. Or I _will_ kill this human. His life will be over if you don’t do as I say.”

The breaths Yuri was taking were shaky, nervous and utterly furious. How dare she make commands of Yuri like he were her fledgeling. He wasn’t hers to instruct, and Otabek wasn’t a human to be bargained like cattle. Nothing at this moment would change Yuri’s mind and no one other than his own sire could make demands of him.

She clicked her fingers and one of the rogues gripped their hand on Otabek’s leg, despite Otabek’s pale and fearful expression, they broke his leg with a crunch. Otabek’s cried in pain as he squirmed on the floor and he collapsed from the sight of his bone protruding from his shin.

Ignoring the warnings and threats, Yuri prepared his body for attack and charged forward. Aiming for Otabek and nothing else, disregarding the two huge rogues chasing his way and dodging their oncoming blows as best as he could. But his strength was nothing compared to theirs, and even with his speed, he couldn’t push them back.

Yuri’s throat was grabbed, his arms held out wide by each of them and a threatening hand pressed against his still heart. A warning. They would literally rip off his limbs if he tried to make another move. The sight of Otabek unmoving on the ground was driving Yuri insane. If he was killed before Otabek was safe, then Yuri’s efforts would be in vain.

No. He had to fight, he had to put his all into saving his love, his soulmate, his _everything_. Without Otabek...

Yuri slammed his foot to his left, splitting the rogue's kneecap, causing them to scream and slip, taking Yuri down with them. They landed in a heap as Yuri struggled out of their grip, stomping on their face and headbutting the other rogue out of his way. Just as Yuri was about to escape their grasps, more rogues fired towards him, pulling him by the hair at his scalp and gripping the back of his neck. Another larger one slung their arm around Yuri’s waist, digging their long nails into Yuri’s hoodie, slicing through the fabric and clawing at his stomach. An intense pain shot through Yuri’s skin and muscle, burning like fire and stinging like acid. He tipped forward, gagging on the sensation and would have dropped to the ground if the other vampires weren’t holding him up.

His vision turned foggy and his conscious wavered, yet he refused to black out, he refused to fall. Otabek needed him and Yuri would ignore how much agony he was in so he could reach his love.

Then, just as Yuri was preparing an attempt to get free, he sensed an unmistakably omnipotent and familiar presence nearing, reaching into his mind as comfort and full of strength.

“Misha,” Yuri whispers barely audible.

His sire had come to him in his moment of need, and even though Yuri was still pissed at not seeing him for so long, he couldn’t deny how relieved he was at having his sire here.

“Get on the ground,” Mikhail’s deep, potent voice rang out. All the vampires obeyed, releasing Yuri to lay their full bodies on the cold, hard concrete.

Yuri wasn’t sure what to do, having never seen Mikhail do this before and without knowing he could. Yuri wasn't affected, however, so he remained standing on his shaky legs as he clutched at his side.

Stepping into the light of the carparks lamps, Mikail steadily walked towards them, authority and control pouring out of him in waves upon waves.

“You are to forget all about what your leader has told you, all about hunters and your hate for humans. It will be no more.” He spoke out to them all, every ear listening attentively and submissively. “Return to your clans or join one. In which you will not leave for a month under the order of Mikhail. Go.”

And just like that, each and every rogue around them sped away into the darkness, leaving the car park empty except for Yuri, Otabek and the rogue's leader.

Mikail lifted Otabek from the ground into his strong and steady arms with ease. He ignored the quivering leader still spread on the ground and came over to Yuri.

Yuri gulped at the unchanging and godlike beauty that was Mikhail, with perfectly symmetrical features and elegant way of carrying himself. His freckled skin highlighted his cheeks and his glistening eyes of hazel had sparkling flecks of gold. All complimenting his straight auburn hair that rested loosely on his shoulders from where it was half tied in a bun and shone with every flicker of the light. The faint, pink scar slanted above his perfectly arched left eyebrow did nothing to deter from his ethereal beauty.

Vampires called Yuri beautiful and pretty, but Mikhail looked as if he was made to be a vampire. Carrying a literal undying handsomeness that was both intimidating and alluring. It was hard to believe that Mikhail prefered his own company more than others. Then again, so did Yuri. They’d always been alike in that way.

“You are hurt, Yura,” he said directly in his deep silky voice.

“I’m fine,” Yuri protested. “Beka needs more help than me.”

Mikhail eyed Yuri suspiciously, then bowed his head in agreement, leading the way forward towards the apartment.

The number of questions swarming around Yuri’s head left him silent as he disregarded his own pain in his side for the sake of getting Otabek back inside.

When they reached the door, it was still wide open with JJ still stood in the exact spot Yuri left him.

“Jay,” Yuri said, getting JJ’s attention as he opened his tearful eyes and glared at Yuri. “Are you okay? Why are you still stood here?”

JJ gaped at Yuri, more tears falling down his face as he shook his head. “You fucking told me not to move, Yuri. You did that weird thing where you can make humans do what you want.”

“What… I- shit,” Yuri stumbled forward, freaking out at his own mistake that he hadn’t realised doing. “You can move, Jay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

JJ turned away from Yuri as soon as he could move again and reached out a shaky hand at the sight of Otabek blacked out in Mikhail’s arms. His mouth moved to form words, but no sound came out and his tears streamed down his cheeks even harder.

“Jay, this is Mikhail. He’s my sire and saved us. Can you let him in so we can help Beka?”

JJ nodded, mumbling, “come in,” and stepped aside.

Mikhail inclined his head to JJ and followed Yuri towards the bedroom.

“What happened?” JJ asked as Mikhail placed Otabek down on the bed.

“The rogues were waiting for me when I got outside,” Yuri said, sitting beside JJ on the bed and slicing his wrist to give Beka his blood.

He held Otabek’s mouth open and allowed the blood to pour into his mouth. When Otabek spluttered awake Yuri soothed him with a hush and encouraged him to keep drinking from his wrist, which Otabek did once he realised it was Yuri. Otabek’s broken leg snapped back together and started to heal as his racing heart began to calm and his bruises and cuts restored themselves.

“They wanted me to use my Grandpa’s ring to summon the hunters or something. I didn’t know how to do that, so they broke Beka’s leg and said they’d kill us all if I wouldn’t do it.”

Mikhail’s large hand rested on Yuri’s shoulder. “I sent them away,” he said to JJ. “They will not be a bother anymore.”

“Thank you,” JJ said to him as he threaded his fingers through Otabek’s.

“I must go now,” Mikhail patted Yuri’s shoulder and stepped away. “I need to take the leader to the vampire counsel so they can be dealt with accordingly.”

“But- Misha,” Yuri protested, catching his sire’s hand as panic rose in him again. “You only just came back. And I still don’t understand what just happened. You can’t leave me again.”

“Yura,” he said sweetly, leaning down to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “I will return shortly. You have my word.”

“Fine,” Yuri muttered, unable to hide his childish pout.

“Do not give up so much of your blood, though. You need to recover also.”

Yuri nodded and watched as Mikhail flit away, closing the front door on his way out.

Yuri took his wrist away from Otabek’s mouth and licked the cut so it healed. Otabek smiled dreamily and fell back asleep from exhaustion.

“So that’s your sire?” JJ asked.

Yuri nodded. “Yes, he must have sensed I was in danger. I’m not sure really. Tonight was very confusing.”

“Are you alright?” JJ stroked his other hand along Yuri’s cheek soothingly.

Yuri hummed in response, closing his eyes and leaning into JJ’s touch, finally feeling his body relax. “I need to go shower. I feel gross.”

“Okay,” JJ smiled warmly, tucking his hand behind Yuri’s neck and pulling him down to kiss Yuri’s cheek right next to his mouth.

Yuri almost wished it had been on the lips, but felt so groggy right now that he wanted to wash and be clean before even considering things like that.

Taking some clothes from the draw, Yuri left for the bathroom where he finally allowed himself to acknowledge all the hundreds of emotions that had been flying around him throughout the long night. He let the red tears trickle down his face and stipped off his bloodied hoodie and the rest of his clothes, being careful to take his Grandpa’s ring from his pocket and placing it on the sink. Yuri would throw away all of those clothes, without wanting a reminder of why he wore them.

The deep scratches on the side of his stomach were still raw and open, dry blood covering his skin and seeping from the wound. It didn’t make sense to Yuri why it wasn’t healed yet, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He probably just needed a good feed and then it should heal on its own. At least he hoped it would.

As the scalding hot water ran over his body, Yuri scrubbed at his skin, getting rid of every touch that the vampires made on him and doing his best to clean the scratches on his stomach. They stopped bleeding at least, but Yuri would still need to bandage it.

He stopped crying, eventually, and quickly dried himself off, putting gauze and a bandage over the scratches and hoping they would heal while he slept. He put the large clothes on which he didn’t know who they belonged to and went back to the bedroom where JJ was curled up at Otabek’s side. JJ must have changed Otabek’s clothes, as the others were in a discarded pile on the floor.

Yuri got in the bed behind JJ and snaked his hand around JJ’s warm waist, twining their legs together and shoving his face into JJ’s strong muscled back to inhale his familiar and relaxing smell. JJ held his hand, pulling Yuri’s arm tighter around him and stroking his skin. It was then, once Yuri felt comfortable and secure, that sleep washed over him.

**//**

A dry and burning heat in Yuri’s throat jolted him awake as bloodlust surged through his entire body along with the increasing sting on his stomach. He needed blood and he needed it _right now_. Except he was also overpowered with the urge to throw up. He bolted to the bathroom as his stomach lurched, and made it just in time to hurl into the toilet as blood and liquids came out of his twisting stomach.

After throwing up, the burning increased in his throat and his stomach battled with hunger and vomiting. He clawed at his throat, wanting the intense needle stabbing thirst to disappear.

“Yuri?” He heard JJ’s worried tone call from the other side of the door as he began to push it open.

“No!” Yuri flung himself against the door, locking it shut and stepping away from the clear beating pulse and fresh blood behind it. Yuri shook his head, hating to be thinking of JJ in that way.

“Yuri what are you doing? I heard you get up and… are you sick? Can vampires get sick?”

Yuri repeatedly shook his head, beginning to cry from the pain and the thought of hurting JJ. Honestly, he had no idea vampires could get sick. Whatever was happening to him right now was a complete mystery.

“Jay, you need to remove your invitation for me being in your home. You need to shut me out… so I can’t- so I can’t hurt you,” Yuri said through his tears, gritting his teeth as the wound on his stomach bled and stung like he was being stabbed over and over again by a scorching hot poker.

“No, Yuri,” replied JJ sternly, trying to open the door again. “Let me in. Let me help you. If you need blood then… then you can have mine.”

“Jay,” Yuri cried, clutching his stomach and needed to be sick again.

He gagged over the toilet, spitting out the gross taste and trying to hold back his sobs of pain and thirst.

“I can’t drink your blood, Jay,” continued Yuri as steadily as he could manage. “I’m so thirsty right now, I won’t be able to stop. I would- I would kill you.”

JJ cursed behind the door, lightly banging against it. “What can I do, Yura? If you won’t come out and aren’t letting me in, then what can I do?”

There was no answer Yuri could give because, honestly, he didn’t know. Nothing Yuri had been taught about vampires made sense right now, as he always thought that it was impossible for vampires to get sick or catch diseases. That they would always heal and, as long as they maintained a regular feed, they could reduce their thirst.

Yuri slumped on the floor, unable to stand any longer as he lent against the sink cabinet. He didn’t process anything else JJ was saying and could only watch the door handle shake as his head became heavier and his vision began to blur and fade.

Then a voice came through that door that Yuri couldn’t ignore no matter what. It told him to open the door and he did it without realising, allowing Mikhail to enter and JJ to come into view.

Mikhail frowned at Yuri leaning against the counter and turned to JJ, looking into his eyes. “Go back to sleep. Do not wake up until you are fully rested.”

Yuri wanted to protest at Mikhail telling JJ what to do but didn’t have the strength. He didn’t have the strength for anything.

Mikhail closed the door and locked it once JJ turned and walked away. He came to Yuri, cupping his face and gazing into his eyes. Scanning over Yuri’s body, Mikhail’s nostrils flared and he pulled Yuri’s hand away from his stomach, lifting his shirt so he could see the mess on Yuri’s stomach.

“Poison,” he said to himself, lightly dabbing his finger on the blood and giving it a lick. “Shit. Yura, I need to get this poison out of your body right now. It’s killing you.”

Yuri gave a limp nod, willing to obey or go along with anything Mikhail suggested, knowing he would always do what was best for Yuri.

“It’s going to hurt, Yura,” Mikhail tenderly stroked his thumb along the apple of Yuri’s cheek as he spoke. “I will need to drain your blood and cut deep into the wound.”

“Do... what you need… to,” Yuri said sleepily, head feeling heavier by the second.

Mikhail tilted his head, guiding Yuri’s face down to the flesh and encouraging him to drink. And Yuri did. He sank his fangs into the tough skin, encouraging the blood to flow into his mouth and gulping it down greedily.

“That’s it, Yura,” Mikhail praised, soothingly carding his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “Let’s get you in the bath now. We don’t want to make a mess on your human's floor.”

Mikhail lifted Yuri into his arms, carrying him effortlessly into the tub as Yuri continued to drink from his neck. Sitting down, Mikhail arranged Yuri so he could still drink but also so he had access to the large scratches on Yuri’s stomach.

“Ready, Yura?” He asked gently, deep voice calming Yuri’s mind and making him feel at ease like everything was going to be fine with his sire here.

Yuri hummed, breaking away from Mikhail’s neck to nod. “Ready, Misha,” he said tiredly.

Mikhail gave a firm nod and dug his long sharp nails into the flesh of Yuri’s stomach, opening the wound even deeper and causing Yuri to squirm and cry out from the agonising sting. It only got worse from there as his blood began to flow from his body, trickling down his side and into the white tub.

“Look at me, Yura,” Mikhail encouraged, expression calm despite the discomfort Yuri was able to read in his hazel eyes. “You don’t need to cry,” he said, eyes dilating as he commanded Yuri and put him in a momentary daze. “The pain is not there. You’re okay, you just need to drink my blood and the thirst will be no more.”

“I’m okay,” Yuri repeated, head feeling fuzzy as he obeyed Mikhail’s command.

The pain no longer hurt and the tears ceased to fall. All Yuri could concentrate on was drinking Mikhail’s blood and attempting to end his hunger. He drank and drank, momentarily wondering why Mikhail had so much blood until he snapped out of the daze as Mikhail turned his head to face him.

“Yura,” he said fondly. “The poison is gone now. Your body needs to sleep and heal, though we need to clean up first.”

Yuri nodded, glancing around the large bathtub and seeing the splatters of crimson blood against white and the small red pool they were sat in. It probably wasn’t as bad as it looked, but it still freaked Yuri out to think all the blood came from him.

Mikhail silently stripped them of their bloodied clothes, placing them in the sink basin and turned on the shower. Yuri shakily stood under the hot spray, watching as the red flowed away and swirled down the drain. He scrubbed his hair and body and Mikhail helped him wash the slowly closing scratches on his stomach. It no longer stung, though there was an uncomfortable tingle as the muscle and skin healed itself.

They dried themselves and Yuri fetched some clothes for them to wear from Otabek and JJ’s bedroom, gently placing kisses on their sleeping faces before he left and checking they were okay.

“JJ’s clothes should fit you,” Yuri said to Mikhail, handed him the casual clothes and dressed himself in a mix of both Otabek’s and JJ’s. Their scents were comforting to Yuri and he wanted to surround himself in them.

Yuri began to brush his damp hair and sat next to Mikhail on the sofa, tucking his legs under himself to try and get comfortable now his side was mostly healed.

“Here, Yura,” Mikhail said, offering his hand to Yuri and indicating to his brush.

“Oh,” Yuri said, biting his lip in embarrassment as he was unable to hide his smile from the gesture. “Thanks,” he mumbled, giving Mikhail the brush and facing away from him.

With gentle hands, Mikhail combed the brush through Yuri’s long hair, threading his fingers through the strands and adding a soothing amount of pressure.

“Your hair has grown so long,” he said thoughtfully. “And you have become so tall and strong. I’m proud of you, Yura. You have done so well without me.”

Yuri didn’t respond to the comments, not sure how he felt about Mikhail praising him of such things when it was his sire’s doing that Yuri had to learn to live on his own.

“Those rogues have been dealt with. They will no longer be a bother to the city, your clan or to you and your humans.”

Yuri nodded, twisting his fingers together and looking down at his lap.

“I have upset you,” Mikhail said as he paused, reaching around to gently hold Yuri’s chin and guide his face to look at him.

Yuri blinked, avoiding Mikhail’s gaze and worrying his lip. Now he could think again, he was reminded of when Mikhail left him, how long he was without his sire and how much he missed him. Sure Mikhail thought he was doing the right thing, and maybe he had, but that didn’t stop Yuri from feeling so alone and empty.

“Yura?” Mikhail tilted Yuri’s face up to encourage him to look at his face.

Yuri did, though not because he wanted to.

Mikhail sighed, sadness creeping into his eyes as his gaze fell upon Yuri’s torn expression. “I’m sorry. I should not have been gone for so long. But, I did not know… I was unsure if it would be right for me to return, only for me to leave again.”

“Even if it was only a minute,” Yuri started, speaking slowly to prevent himself from crying. “I would have accepted any amount of your time.”

“I see,” Mikhail said thoughtfully, appearing to not have considered what Yuri was telling him. “I should have asked you. I’m sorry, Yura. Would you like for me to be back in your life more?”

Yuri frowned, hating how stupid his sire could be sometimes when it came to other people's wishes and emotions. “Of fucking course I would! You knew how much I relied on you and you still fucking left me. I had no one. I had nothing! All I wanted was to have someone, to have my sire with me, by my side, telling me I would be okay and helping me to live. Why couldn’t you do that? Why did you have to- have to abandon me like that?” Yuri’s breath hitched in his throat as all the pent-up emotions and desires came pouring out of him. His eyes welled up and he tried his best not to cry, knowing it wouldn’t be good to waste his blood, but feeling so emotional he couldn’t prevent it.

“Yura…” Mikhail pleaded sadly, each of Yuri’s words appearing to have hit him.

“I needed you…” Yuri sobbed, unable to stop the tears trickling down his cheeks. “I needed you and you weren’t there. I had no one. That shitty clan didn’t mean anything to me. I wanted you! I didn’t want them! If it weren’t for Volodya- if he didn’t pick up the pieces you broke-” Yuri’s breaths were ragged as he tried to talk, jaw wobbling as he attempted to control his sobs.

Mikhail ran to the bathroom and returned with a small damp flannel and patted Yuri’s tears away. “I didn't know, Yura. I’m sorry. I should have been there but I didn’t know how. You’re the only fledgeling I’ve ever turned and I've never had to take care of someone other than myself.”

Yuri nodded, gaining control of his breaths as he listened.

“I have never had company with me longer than you. Teaching you and raising you as a newborn, helping you learn of the vampire world and showing you of our ways, was all new to me. You understand that I’m so old that years aren’t so long to me anymore.” Mikhail wiped all of Yuri’s tears away and quickly discarded the towel. He cupped Yuri’s face and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “I will be here for you now and, if you wish me to, will visit you as often as I can between my duties.”

“Okay,” Yuri said, leaning into the touch. He accepted Mikhail’s embrace, relaxing into the comforting and familiar touch that he hadn’t experienced in so long. “How did you...” Yuri started, sitting up a little so he could see Mikhail’s face. “You controlled all those vampires earlier. I thought vampires could only command and put humans in a daze?”

Mikhail hummed, appearing sheepish for a moment. “I’m not like other vampires, Yura. I think you’ve always known this.”

Yuri opened his mouth to reply but closed it suddenly. Mikhail was right. Once Yuri had started being in the company of other vampires, he had noticed a distinct difference with them from him. Mikhail had always been stronger, faster, more controlled and superior. Even Volodya, the clan leader, would bow down to Mikhail and obey him without thought. It appeared to be an instinct for vampires to listen to Mikhail, even without the commands, he carried an authoritative aura around him.

“I was drawn to you, Yura, because you are also not like others.”

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked in confusion.

Mikhail gave a small smile. “I’m a prince, Yura, of sorts, turned by the King and Queen of all vampires. I taught you about them, remember?”

“Yeah,” Yuri nodded, unsure where Mikhail was going with this. “So they turned you? The last of the original vampires?”

“Yes. I was an orphaned child and they took me in all those hundreds of years ago. They both turned me at the same time, so they’re both my sires, technically. Only they have the ability to do that.” Mikhail lifted Yuri’s hand up and held his palm open, then ran off to the bathroom and came back within a split second. He placed Yuri’s Grandpa’s ring on Yuri’s palm. “It’s no ordinary ring, Yura. You know this, too.”

“My Grandpa always promised to give it to me when I was 18,” Yuri stated. “I never made it that far though.”

“Do you know of its origins?”

“A little,” Yuri shook his head trying his best to remember his Grandpa’s stories. “It had always been important and I always wanted it, but Grandpa always insisted on me waiting.”

“It’s a hunters ring. Only a human hunter is able to summon its magic.”

“Magic?” Yuri gasped, frowning and turning the ring over in his hands.

“The rogues thought your human was a hunter because he was wearing it. They saw that he was under the protection of another vampire, you, and wanted to capture him without you knowing. But when they were successful, they learnt that the ring actually belonged to you.”

Yuri nodded. “The rogue leader, she... she wanted me to summon the hunters, but I didn’t know what that meant or how to do it.”

“That’s right,” Mikhail nodded. “You wouldn’t know how, because your Grandpa couldn’t teach you about it until you were older. You’re descended from vampire hunters, which you have probably figured out on your own after tonight.”

Yuri leant back, frowning at the ring and then himself. He had figured out. Except, knowing about vampires was one thing, but actually _being_ one made Yuri feel like he’d betrayed his Grandpa and everything his ancestors had fought for. What would his Grandpa have thought if he’d known this was what Yuri had become? He hated to think about it and could only hope his Grandpa would understand that Yuri hadn’t chosen to be a vampire, but had chosen to keep living.

“How do you feel when you hold the ring?” Mikhail watched him carefully as Yuri came out of his thoughts.

Yuri sighed, not really wanting to admit it. “I feel tired and drained, I guess. I used to wear it on a chain and keep it over my clothes so it wasn’t touching my skin.”

Mikhail nodded, taking the ring from Yuri and holding it in his palm. “Watch what happens when I hold it.”

Yuri watched as Mikhail’s skin turned red from where the ring was touching him, his flesh scorched like he was being burnt and his skin began to slowly melt.

“What the fuck?” Yuri gasped, quickly taking the ring from Mikhail's hand and shoving it in his pocket.

“Vampires can not usually touch the hunter's jewellery, which has their own magic woven into it to protect them from vampires, making their blood poisonous and their minds immune to being controlled.”

“What about me?”

“You, Yura, have hunters blood running through your veins. Of course, it has always been very rare for a hunter to be turned into a vampire, so not much is known about them. You clearly have a natural resistance to the magic of the ring and have always been a quick and agile fighter.”

“Is that why you turned me? Because I could be useful or some shit?” Yuri asked, feeling alarmed by the new revelations.

“Of course not,” Mikhail smiled. “You didn’t give up, even when you were lying there dying. Your body was clinging onto every last breath of life it could grasp. I was intrigued by you. It wasn’t until after that I learned of your heritage.”

Yuri frowned. “And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I suppose I didn’t want you to go and confront your Grandpa. You were still so young, and a young vampire mind can be very spontaneous, often not thinking before doing. I would have told you in time.” Mikhail grasped Yuri’s hands together and brought them up to his face.

“How long will you stay?” Yuri asked quietly, trying to process everything, even though he had always known there was something more about the ring, his life and his Grandpa, but could never pinpoint it exactly.

“I must return to the council to further settle some business. I have been tracking down rogues all over the country and this latest group still needs some further investigation. I must also speak with Volodya, as his clan members were misled when on their way to your aid.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Yuri pleaded, not wanting him to disappear after only just coming back.

“It won’t be for long. A day or two at the most.” Mikhail closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering over his freckle dusted cheeks as he pushed Yuri’s hands into his silky hair.

Yuri pouted at him, hating and loving how much he sought after Yuri’s affection. “You’re like a fucking cat, Misha.”

“Hmm,” Mikhail grinned, flashing his teeth as he rested his head on Yuri’s shoulder.

“You’re still so fucking clingy,” Yuri complained, even though he didn’t hate it even a little bit.

“Yura?” Otabek’s deep voice sounded from the bedroom, and Yuri could hear him walking along the floor and through the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write, even though there was a lot of angst! I really enjoyed introducing Mikhail (Misha), who has been planned since the beginning! I hope you like him? He's a big softy really, even though he's super strong and intimidating at first glance.  
> And, at last, all is revealed about the ring (also planned since the start).  
> I really enjoyed joining a lot of the dots together. It's so satisfying to reveal almost everything!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey,” Yuri greeted when Otabek came into the living room. He lightly pushed Mikhail away, who rolled his eyes at Yuri, and walked over to greet his boyfriend.

Yuri clasped Otabek’s face in his hands, staring into his warm brown eyes and gave him a gentle kiss. “Beka, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Otabek gave a small smile, leaning into Yuri’s touch and holding him close around the waist. “You look tired. Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded, kissing Otabek’s lips again. “Just had a little mishap, but everything’s okay now. Misha sorted everything out. No more rogue vampires or attacks. I’m sorry you got dragged into it all, it's my fault that-”

“No, Yura,” Otabek shook his head. “It’s not your fault that some shitty rogues, or whatever, took me away. You didn’t want them to.”

“But if I had just-”

“Yura,” Otabek said more firmly, tucking Yuri's long hair behind his ears. “Don’t blame yourself, please.”

“Fine,” said Yuri between his teeth.

“Yura needs to rest now,” Mikhail said from behind them. “He got poisoned by one of the rogues who had poison under their nails when they scratched him.”

" _Misha_ ,” Yuri cursed. “Beka doesn’t need to know right now.”

“Is that true?” Otabek asked with a concerned voice as his eyes flicked between them.

With a sigh, Yuri said, “yes. But I’m fine now.”

“Why don’t you go and sleep, Yura?” Otabek said, smiling sweetly in a way that Yuri couldn’t refuse.

“Argh,” Yuri groaned. “Fine. But I’m only going to sleep for a little while. And you,” he turned to Mikhail, pointing a finger at him. “Better fucking come back.”

Mikhail calmly walked over to Yuri and placed a kiss on his head, stroking the back of his fingers down Yuri’s cheek. “I promise.”

“I won’t be long, Beka,” Yuri said to Otabek, engulfing him in another tight hug and pressing numerous kisses against his neck.

“Sleep tight,” Otabek whispered against his ear, nuzzling his warm face against him.

**//**

“Do you drink coffee like Yura?” Otabek asked Mikhail after returning from his shower and once Yuri had gone to bed.

“Sure,” Mikhail nodded, eyes trained on Otabek the whole time.

Otabek shrugged off his intense gaze, keeping his hands busy by making the hot drinks.

“Do you have any memory of what happened while the rogues had you?” Mikhail asked Otabek as he leant against the cupboard.

That wasn’t what Otabek had thought Mikhail would ask him first. And he certainly didn’t want to try and remember everything the rogues had done that Otabek had tried to so hard to block out.

“They took me when I was on my way back from training at the rink,” Otabek said slowly, trying to realign the jumbled up memories in his head. “I got knocked out just outside the apartment and woke up in some dark basement or something. I had no idea where I was.”

The coffee finished brewing so Otabek slowly poured it into the two mugs, watching the steam swirl up as he stirred the hot liquid. He slid the black coffee over the Mikhail and turned so he was leaning on the counter with his own mug between his hands.

“They asked me to summon the hunters with Yuri’s ring. I had no idea how to do that, but they didn’t believe me. They…” Otabek laughed bitterly, “punched and kicked me. Probably not as hard as they could, but, it was enough to hurt. Then they did that mind control thing, tried to get me to do it by force, but it obviously didn’t work. So they got me to tell them who the ring belonged to…”

“And then they went after Yuri,” Mikhail finished for him, though not unkindly. “I can make you forget. If you want?”

The idea of having his memories altered made Otabek feel uncomfortable. As painful as they were and even with how much discomfort they brought him, he didn’t want to forget or have gaps in his mind.

“Thanks for the offer,” said Otabek. “But no. I don’t want to think about what happened, but I also don’t want to have my mind or memories messed with.”

With a short nod, Mikhail said, “understandable.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” started Otabek unsurely, trying to be as polite as possible. “What exactly is your relationship with Yuri? He hasn’t really mentioned you much, which I think is more for his own sake, but, I’d like to know.”

Mikhail’s expression was thoughtful as he gazed into his mug. “There are no words to properly describe it. There is no romance, if that’s what you were worried about.”

He almost smirked at Otabek’s immediate frown, and Otabek couldn’t be sure if he was trying to have a joke or not. Mikhail wasn’t very easy to read.

“I am his sire. I care for him and have a sort of, how should I say, authority and responsibility for him. Our minds and blood share a connection and we a very much linked and attached to each other. I know if he is in danger and can sense where to find him at all times, should I wish to.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Otabek muttered sarcastically, unsure what to make of that.

“I suppose, though, he means a lot to me,” Mikhail said much more seriously. “He is the only human I have ever turned. It wasn’t planned, obviously, he didn’t intend to be attacked.”

“What happened to the vampire that attacked him?” Otabek asked curiously.

Mikhail hummed like he was thinking whether to answer or not. “I dealt with them,” he said slowly.

That definitely made Otabek not want to know the details.

“May I ask a question?” Mikhail placed his empty mug down and gazed at Otabek intently.

There weren’t any questions that Otabek could think about Mikhail wanting to know, but nodded his head anyway.

“How long do you plan to stay in Yuri’s life?” The expression on Mikhail's face gave none of his emotions away though Otabek certainly knew he was being serious.

“I…” Otabek started, knowing the answer already but feeling different about saying it out loud.

“He will live forever, you know. And humans do not.”

“I know that,” Otabek said frustratedly. “It’s not as easy to consider when there’s also Jean involved.”

“Two human companions certainly makes things more complicated than one,” Mikhail mused. “You would choose the vampire life if it meant staying with Yuri?”

Giving a reluctant nod, Otabek sighed, placing his mug down and scraping his hands through his damp hair. “I’d do anything for Yuri. But, I don’t want to have to choose between him or Jean. I just… don’t see Jean wanting to be a vampire and I don’t think Yuri would let me be one knowing I’d have to leave behind my career, family and whole life.”

“I understand,” Mikhail nodded. “Yuri’s only choice was to live or die. He knows what it’s like to lose everything and all he loved. Jean, though, I believe he would be more understanding than you give him credit for.”

“No,” Otabek shook his head. “Jean is a family man. He’s only here in Russia to train alongside me and under Victor and Yuuri’s coaching. He’ll want to return home to Canada after the season is up and he’s always in contact with one of his many family members.”

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Mikhail said in a voice so gentle it took Otabek by surprise. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow or even next year. Just consider that once Yuri is twenty-two, he stops ageing and his body becomes frozen.”

“I suppose,” Otabek agreed.

“If Yuri does not wish to turn you, I am more than happy to do it myself. Though Yuri may not be pleased and that would mean having another fledgeling on my hands. I’m sure something could be worked out. Just something to consider.”

Otabek stared at him, running the idea through his head and being unable to come up with a response.

“I must go now,” Mikhail stated after a beat. “I will return as soon as I can. In the meantime, I leave Yura in your care. He will need to feed when he wakes up.”

Otabek didn’t get to reply as Mikhail had already shot out of the apartment, leaving a light gust of air in his wake.

**//**

When Yuri woke up, there was an uncomfortably dry thirst in his throat, though nowhere near as excruciating as it had been before. This time, he was more accustomed to the sensation and Yuri knew he had the control to go out and feed from an unsuspecting human.

He turned over on the bed, snuggling into the hot body beside him and clinging onto their shirt. He knew it was Otabek by the familiar warm scent and the weight of his arm resting over his waist. Pressing his face further against Otabek’s chest, Yuri placed a feather-light kiss on his soft skin and listened to the rush of blood and steady beat of his heart. It was comforting and like music to Yuri’s ears as he felt it’s rhythm echoing through him.

“You awake, Yura?” Otabek asked him as his hands trailed up and down Yuri’s back.

“Yeah,” he sighed, wiggling up so their faces were next to each other on the squishy pillow. “I love you,” Yuri said against his mouth, pressing their lips together in a tender and lingering kiss.

Otabek pressed back, eagerly opening his mouth for Yuri’s tongue and smiling when Yuri pressed his body even closer, attempting to restrain himself from climbing on top of Otabek.

“Now that’s a sight to get woken up to,” JJ said tiredly, sliding up behind Yuri and slipping his large hand across Yuri’s side and around the back of Otabek’s neck.

“Hey, baby,” Otabek greeted adoringly, turning his head so he could kiss JJ’s wrist.

“You going to say hi, Yura?” JJ asked, smugly sounding Yuri’s name as his hot breath tickled Yuri’s nape.

Yuri smirked, feeling equally as playful from the happiness of being between the two men he loved. And how relieving it was to no longer be chasing down vampires.

Turning his head, he bravely positioned his mouth so it was in line with JJ’s, feeling the hot breath tickle his lips as his eyes met JJ’s bright blue ones.

“Hi,” Yuri grinned, biting his lip to hold back his laugh from JJ’s wide-eyed expression.

JJ licked his lips and smiled back shyly, bumping their noses together as he waited for Yuri’s next move. And Yuri wasted no more time in closing the gap, feeling JJ hum against him and give a gentle push back.

Yuri sighed into him, turning over so he could card his fingers through JJ's thick hair and scratch the shaved sides. He felt as JJ's hand clutched at his waist and lightly squeezed, making Yuri's stomach squirm in excitement.

He was actually kissing JJ. The annoying Canadian he used to compete against on the ice and who always sent him that mischievous and stupidly hot smirk.

His mouth tasted so good, even after a long sleep and Yuri couldn't get himself any closer if he tried. Hooking his leg over JJ's hip, Yuri practically crawled on top of him and straddled his thighs, never wanting the kiss to end.

When JJ nibbled at Yuri's lip, he gasped and opened his mouth even more, inviting JJ's tongue in and feeling heat spread from his chest to his throat. He pulled back only to nip at JJ's jaw, trailing open-mouthed kisses and flicks of his tongue over the smooth skin.

His pulse thrummed under the flat of Yuri’s tongue, humming against Yuri’s lips as it quickened and drummed in Yuri’s ears, calling out to him like sweet nectar to a fluttering bird, enticing him in.

“Fuck!” Yuri gasped, leaping back and slapping his hand over his mouth, looking down to hide his bloodthirsty red eyes from view.

“Yura?” JJ asked in alarm, shifting in the covers to kneel closer to him.

Yuri shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he spoke around his fangs.

“Do you need blood, Yura?” Otabek asked, coming straight to his side and tilting his chin up to look at him.

Giving a short nod, Yuri sighed in defeat. “I need to go and feed. Your body is too weak right now, Beka, so I have to go out.”

Otabek frowned, looking down at himself and then back at Yuri. He grazed his thumb under Yuri’s eye, contemplating something as he watched his own movements.

“You don’t need to,” JJ’s voice spoke faintly from next to them.

Yuri’s eyes flicked to him curiously, wondering if JJ was suggesting what Yuri thought he might be. He briefly recalled how JJ had offered for Yuri to drink his blood during his bout of hunger while he was injured. JJ had been willing to offer himself, knowing that it could hurt, because he knew Yuri was suffering and needed it.

“Jay,” whispered Yuri, feeling touched even by him thinking about it. “No,” Yuri shook his head. “I’ll go out. I won’t be long, like, an hour at most.”

“No, Yuri,” JJ insisted, grabbing his hands and threading their fingers together. “I hate the idea of you drinking some random person’s blood just as much as Bek’s does.”

“But…”

“But nothing,” JJ pulled Yuri back to him so he was sat next to his legs. “Drink from me, Yura. I know it’s not a permanent solution, but right now,” he cupped Yuri’s face and delicately kissed his cheek. “Right now, I- _we_ , want you here. With us. And I _trust_ you.”

Yuri swallowed down the lump rising in his throat, not from thirst this time, but from the restless emotion coursing through him.

“I love you!” Yuri said quickly, almost shouting his words to speak them.

The smile that spread across JJ’s face was wide and warm, reaching up to his eyes, speeding up the beat of his heart and making his cheeks heat up. He leant forward, easing his lips against Yuri’s in a featherlight and caressing kiss.

“And I love you,” JJ whispered against him, and Yuri felt it's truth in every bone of his body, etching into his skin and putting it's feet down to stay.

The sound of sniffling made them turn their heads, only to catch sight of Otabek furiously wiping at his eyes.

“Beks?” JJ chuckled. “Got something in your eyes there?”

“I’m not crying,” Otabek insisted.

“Sure you’re not, babe, now get over here,” JJ grinned even wider, holding his arm out for Otabek to get closer. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Yuri placed his hand on the side of Otabek’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

“I’m just happy to be with you both,” Otabek mumbled against JJ’s shoulder. “And that you two- that you two love each other. I never thought… when we found you, Yura, I was happy to have you back in my life. I didn’t consider…” Otabek took a deep breath and there was no hiding how much he was crying now.

“It’s okay, Beka,” Yuri shushed him, pressing his forehead against his cheek. “I didn’t think this would happen either, but I’m glad it did, I’m glad I have you back and Jay, too.” He looked at them both and nodded to himself, clarifying his thoughts before speaking. “I’ve known for a while now that I wasn’t going to leave in two years. I never wanted to actually leave so, if you don’t mind, can I stay? With you both?”

“You don’t even need to ask,” JJ said sweetly. “Now drink from me already, before I get nervous about it.”

“Okay,” Yuri said excitedly, feeling nervous himself about getting to taste JJ. That was probably a weird thing to have thought about, but knowing that Otabek’s blood was the only one that tasted good right now, Yuri wanted to know if JJ’s would be the same - considering it had something to do with love, attachments and emotions.

He shuffled forward on his knees, being mindful of Otabek who sat up to make room for Yuri. Yuri pressed his mouth back to JJ’s neck, giving a soft and reassuring kiss before he allowed his senses to overtake him and awaken his inner hunter. He sank his teeth into JJ’s flesh, pushing out his venom as JJ gasped and gripped onto Yuri’s hips. The first trickle of blood danced against Yuri’s tongue and flowed into his mouth, filling him up and making him more alert. It was sweet, so, so sweet like honey fresh from a hive and Yuri couldn’t get enough of it. The overwhelming sweetness was so different to Otabek’s, yet just as good, begging Yuri to take more and claim it as his own.

Yuri groaned against JJ’s neck, rising higher on his knees and tilting JJ’s neck to the side to sink his sharp fangs even deeper. His fingers gripped at JJ’s hair, gently tugging and scraping his nails along his scalp, in tune to every gasp and whine escaping JJ’s lips as Yuri sucked and lapped at the blood.

Breaking away briefly, Yuri whispered praise down JJ’s ear, telling him how good he tasted and how much he wanted more. JJ’s responded by tilting his head as his eyes were filled with lust and his mouth parted as he shakily breathed.

Yuri drank only a little more, not wanting to fatigue JJ’s body. Licking the puncture holes closed and swiping away any lingering blood, Yuri wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, hoping his face was clean as he sat back on his heels. His fangs retracted and he felt his body shift back to its normal state.

“That was…” JJ started breathlessly and shook his head like he couldn’t find the words.

Yuri smiled cheekily, letting out a small huff of laughter and brushing his hair out of his face.

“Thank you, Jay. You taste amazing, like so fucking good,” Yuri said again, wanting to reassure JJ that he did something good for Yuri and he was more than grateful.

Otabek nudged his head against Yuri’s cheek, searching his face with mischief in his eyes. “We can see how much you enjoyed it, Yura.”

Before Yuri could respond to what he knew Otabek was aiming at, he felt Otabek’s hand slide down his stomach and his warm fingers ran along the edge of his waistband.

Yuri gasped at the contact, skin still hypersensitive from his feed as he watched Otabek’s hand. He then turned his gaze up to look at JJ, who was watching them with the same expression as Otabek’s. Meeting Yuri’s eyes, his mouth half turned up in a smile as his hand joined Otabek’s and they both pulled at Yuri’s shorts together, making Yuri flop onto his back as the shorts were quickly removed.

“Fuck, you two are so hot,” Yuri said, voice heavy with want.

JJ crawled between his legs, slowly sliding his large hands against Yuri’s bare skin, making every one of his hairs stand on end.

“Hmm, we know,” Otabek replied, breath tickling Yuri’s ear as he nibbled at the lobe and down his jaw to his mouth.

With Yuri’s attention on Otabek’s mouth, all he could do was gasp when he felt JJ pressing kisses along his stomach, pushing Yuri’s shirt up along the way.

“No fair,” Yuri complained. “Why am I the only one losing clothes?”

He felt JJ chuckle against his tummy and then the two men were up and tugging at each other's clothes, stripping off so fast it made Yuri hungry in a new and much more thrilling way.

**//**

“How are the eggs?” Yuri asked the two after he sat down from cooking, hot coffee in his hands and a satisfied buzz running through him.

“Not as tasty as you,” JJ smirked, winking at Yuri.

Yuri didn’t have a quick comeback for that so simply drank his coffee, curling one of his legs under himself as he leant on the dining table.

“They’re delicious, Yura,” Otabek said, nudging JJ’s side when he starting laughing.

Yuri stuck his leg out to press his foot against JJ’s crotch under the table and JJ flinched at the contact, fork clattering to the table as he gaped at Yuri’s innocent face.

“What’s wrong baby?” Yuri teased with fake worry in his tone. JJ’s face turned red and Yuri couldn’t be sure if it was from his foot or the use of a pet name.

Otabek coughed at that moment, snapping their attention to him as he placed his cutlery down on his empty plate. “I have something to, uh, discuss with you both.”

Yuri’s heart sank. He didn’t think his bubble of happiness would burst so soon, but Otabek’s tone suggested otherwise.

“Go on,” Yuri encouraged unsurely, sitting up properly on his chair.

“When you were both asleep, I spoke with Mikhail about some… things,” Otabek said, expression soft as he looked at them both. “It’s not something that needs to be rushed, I get that, but it’s not a conversation we can avoid either.”

Yuri closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to his face and running them through his hair. He knew exactly what Otabek wanted to talk about.

“Yura,” Otabek said and Yuri reluctantly looked at him. “You’re going to live forever, and you’ll stop ageing in less than two years, we need to think about what will happen then.”

“Can’t we wait? Why do we need to talk about it right now? After we just shared that moment together and we’re all finally on the same page.” Yuri frowned in frustration, hating to even think about it.

“I want you to turn me into a vampire,” Otabek said, apparently ignoring Yuri and, instead, making him blink in surprise.

It wasn’t like Yuri hadn’t considered what possibilities they had after Yuri's body would freeze, but he hadn't expected Otabek to suggest this course so outright.

Yuri was silent for a moment, staring at Otabek and glancing at JJ who appeared stunned as he gazed at Otabek as if he'd just grown horns. His first reaction was to refuse, but how could he when it was Otabke’s decision to make about his own life. Yuri knew he would need to agree to performing the change, and it would be a huge responsibility to have a newborn to teach and control, but he felt like if it was Otabek then he could do it.

“What about JJ?” Yuri asked instead of giving a response, turning to the man in question and noticing how pale he looked as his food remained pushed away.

JJ slowly shook his head, eyes trained on the table as he processed what Otabek had asked.

“When? When would you want this to happen?” Asked Yuri, question aimed at Otabek even though he continued to watch JJ tense up even more.

“After my skating career finishes,” Otabek stated as if he'd already given it a lot of thought. “I've probably only got as long left on the ice as you have until you're a full-grown vampire. I'll just fade out of the public eye and then no one will notice I'm gone. I keep to myself enough that no one would question it.”

“Do you realise what you're saying right now?” JJ asked, voice cracking as tears began trailing down his cheeks. “You're asking to _die_ Otabek! Does your life mean nothing to you? Do _I_ mean that little?”

Otabek frowned and Yuri recognised the anger on his face. “Of course not! You mean everything to me, Jean, but so does Yuri. I'm trying to make a way for us to stay together here.”

“Right,” JJ whispered, nodding to himself as he stood. “When it comes down to it, I'll always be second best to Yuri.”

“That's not true-” Otabek started voice rising as he stood quickly.

“Save it, Bek's,” JJ sobbed quietly. “I knew this would happen, so it's no surprise, really. I get it. He's your first love and you'd literally give up your whole life and everything you've worked for to be with him.”

“Jean, please, you know that's not true,” Otabek pleaded between grit teeth, stepping forward to reach out to him. But JJ turned away, waving his hand dismissively as he walked to the bedroom and closed the door.

Yuri's eyes were wide and he was frozen, unable to find any words of comfort for Otabek or even for himself. He could hear JJ's muffled sobs racketing through the walls and he was torn on what to do right now. Otabek needed him, JJ needed him, but how would either of them listen to him when he was the cause if their destruction.

“What the fucks happened now?” Mikhail's deep voice ruptured through their rising tension as he entered into the apartment. “I leave for how long and you've already planted yourselves in another mess.”

“Misha,” Yuri said, lip wobbling as his sire walked over and placed a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder.

Otabek slumped back into his chair, head in his hands as he slowly recalled what had just happened, briefly describing the conversation and JJ's response. Yuri was honestly surprised at how composed Otabek appeared, but then figured he knew JJ wouldn't have been happy about what Otabek wanted.

Mikhail sighed to himself. “If humans had longer lives then these things would matter less. Though I suppose your reactions are all understandable. Being a vampire isn't something to take lightly, and neither is leaving your life behind or convincing your loved ones that it's a good decision.” He stood from his seat and walked to the bedroom, calling behind him, “I shall go and talk to the human.”

“Will they be okay?” Otabek asked unsurely.

Yuri nodded. “Misha is harmless, really, as long as you don't piss him off and aren't being hunted by him. He's old and has a lot of patience. He'll listen to everything JJ has to say and will explain everything to him kindly.” Yuri shrugged, knowing it to be true.

“I just want us all to be together and happy,” Otabek sighed, leaning his face on his hand.

Yuri hummed and nodded. “But... a short and happy life as a human with JJ would mean more than living forever as the undead with me.”

“How can you say that, Yura? Stop disregarding my feelings,” Otabek pleaded. “I'm not going to choose between you both when there's an option for us all to be together.”

“But Beka,” Yuri shook his head, smiling sadly. “We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I've accepted what my life is going to be, and sure I'm in love with you both and want to live with you, but there is no happy ending.”

“You better not be suggesting what I think you are,” Otabek warned, eyes beginning to water as he looked at Yuri in distress.

“I’ll leave with Misha, then you and JJ can live happily together _alive_ and breathing, still with your family, your friends and career.” Yuri stood up, unsure where he planned to go, but Otabek stood too, rushing to Yuri and grabbing his arms.

“You're not leaving,” Otabek said, tears falling freely down his face. “We can figure this out, we can take our time and just- just don't go.”

Yuri pulled his hands off and ran quickly to get Mikhail, but when he entered the bedroom Mikhail held his hand up without looking at Yuri, giving a silent command for him to stay where he was and not speak.

They were sat on the bed, JJ crossed legged in the middle with a white pillow over his lap and Mikhail perched on the edge, leaning back on his arm in a relaxed position.

Yuri felt Otabek behind him and tensed up, feeling Otabek's warm arms around his waist and Otabek's strong jaw pressing on his shoulder. Yuri instinctively leant against him, not looking but feeling Otabek's whole body against him, comforting and familiar in its presence.

“There is no rush,” Mikhail stated as if continuing what he had been saying before. “You have two people you love dearly, who love you the same and wish to spend eternity with you. There are many lives to experience and endless opportunities to make. It will only be a curse if you allow it to be.”

Mikhail's hand stroked down JJ's tear-stained and blotchy cheek and rested on his shoulder, grounding him in a way.

“As long as it's kept in moderation,” Mikhail continued. “It is okay for humans to know of us. Of course, we don't want the whole world to know, but your family hardly counts as the whole world.” JJ stirred at this prospect, eyes blinking wider as he listened. “Or they could know a version of the truth - if that's your preference. Even then, it doesn't have to mean the end of your life. Your career, yes, because you perform it sport, your body will naturally become much stronger and agile, and it would be unfair to compete and most likely no longer be enjoyable. Once you're in control and no longer newborn, you could return to the camera's eye, until it becomes obvious that you're no longer ageing.”

Mikhail's thumb continued to rub circles along JJ's shoulder, and JJ allowed him, sitting in silence for a while as he thought everything over.

“Why didn't Yuri come back?” He asked. “If he was continuing to age, he could have come back.”

“Yuri went missing,” Mikhail explained. “His blood and broken phone found and made a crime scene. It would have been too much of a spectacle if he returned. And it was also his decision to stay away from those he loved so he didn't bring them danger. Danger such as what you all just experienced, which he wanted to avoid, but some vampires think they are entitled or they are angry and, well, do things like that.”

“It's happened a lot?” JJ frowned, concern taking over his features.

“Hundreds of years ago, it happened all the time,” Mikhail said simply. “But these days, not so much. That was a case I had been investigating because of its extent, though, collecting evidence of their doings wasn't easy. They liked to cover their tracks and dilute their scents.”

“You were investigating them? Like a cop or something?”

“Of sorts,” Mikhail smiled openly. “I'm on the vampire council and track down vampires who misbehave.”

“Misbehave?” JJ asked with a slightly amused huff.

“Of course. Most vampires do not roam around wild and free you know; though it is an option. There are rules and leaders and expected behaviours. That’s why there is a clan system.”

“Yuri’s mentioned that,” JJ commented thoughtfully. “There’s a lot going on and so much to consider.”

“Yes. That’s why this sort of decision can’t be taken lightly. There is no way to reverse it. If you are unsure now, then take your time, live your life. If you do not wish to be a vampire, then don’t be. But don’t cast aside your lovers for something that might never happen. You will regret it.”

Yuri felt Otabek’s arms squeeze his waist tighter as JJ sighed and gave a small smile, even as more tears welled up in his eyes.

Yuri stepped forward cautiously, gently sliding Otabek’s hands away as he met JJ’s eyes for the first time since entering the room.

“It’s okay, Jay,” Yuri smiled warmly. “You don’t have to become a vampire or change your life, even if it’s in the future. And Otabek doesn’t need to either. I’ll stay with you even if you get old and wrinkly.”

JJ let out a small chuckle and held his hand out to Yuri, which Yuri took without thinking, allowing himself to be pulled against JJ’s chest. “I’ll do it Yura,” he whispered with a shaky voice. “I know I don’t have to, and there’s no way I’m doing it anytime soon, but I do want to be with you and Bek’s for as long as I can.”

Otabek joined them on the bed, circling them both in his arms.

“You can change your mind whenever you want,” Yuri cried, hating to be wasting his blood, but being unable to stop. “And I won’t be able to change you both at the same time anyway, so one of you has to be older.”

“Ahem,” Mikhail fake coughed. “With my help, you would be able to control them.”

“You’d do that?” Yuri asked in amazement.

“Do you doubt me, Yura?”

“No.”

“Then I shall be going. I will be back again in a few days. I’ve put my number in your phone, so you can call me if you need to.” Mikhail smiled widely, kissing Yuri’s head and giving a small bow before he left.

“So we have a long life ahead of us, huh?” JJ asked, scratching the back of his head.

“Only if you want that,” Yuri reiterated, clasping the side of JJ's face.

“I do want that,” JJ nodded, leaning into Yuri’s touch. “I’m just not ready yet, and I’m scared and still want to see my family.”

“That’s understandable, Jay, it’s a scary thing, and of course you should see your family.”

“Just remember we’re here for you,” Otabek said, kissing JJ’s cheek.

“Bek’s, I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean them,” JJ’s mouth turned down and he took a shaky breath.

“I know baby, I know,” Otabek repeated, continuing to pepper JJ's face with kisses. “I love you, Jean, Yura. We can work through anything together. I’m willing to work through anything in order to be happy with you both.”

“Me too,” Yuri said, shoving his face against them both and nuzzling their cheeks.

“Okay,” JJ said with a sigh. “In our own time.”

They all say that for a moment, engulfed in each other's arms, kissing, stroking and whispering words of love and devotion. It was right where Yuri wanted to be. He felt complete with Otabek and JJ, and never wanted to leave their sides.

Perhaps the road ahead would become bumpy again and would jostle them about, but that was okay. Yuri was prepared for anything as long as they could do it together and they could be there for one and other.

“Want to go watch movies and hug together on the sofa?” Yuri asked, twirling JJ’s hair between his fingers as he gazed at his peaceful face that was squished against Otabek’s chest.

Otabek hummed in approval, wriggling to get up, but JJ pushed him back down and clung onto Otabek and Yuri even more.

“I’m comfy,” he mumbled.

Yuri laughed at him, feelings giddiness well up in his stomach at how content he was to simply lie here with the two. He dove in to grab JJ’s face and gave him a hard kiss, then did the same to Otabek and shoved JJ over so he could lie against Otabek’s broad chest with him. It was exactly where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!  
> (kinda - there is still an epilogue to come)
> 
> I hope the ending was satisfying? I wanted to leave it so that JJ still had the choice to remain human, in my mind he was the most apprehensive, so I didn't want him to be fine with it all of a sudden, considering he hasn't been through the whole fic.
> 
> And mediator Mikhail wants to roll his eyes at the whole thing, but he's so patient and considerate, he wants nothing but the best for Yuri (and, consequently, Yuri's humans, too).
> 
> I did want the whole fic to just be in Yuri's POV, but didn't know how to approach the scene with Otabek and Mikhail, without Yuri eavesdropping or something. So made it so that it was Otabek's view, but didn't give away too much of his inner thoughts.
> 
> Thank you for reading! It means a lot, and this fic especially, because it was my first ever one posted on here. It's so satisfying to wrap it all up.
> 
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


	12. Epilogue

****_3 Months Later ~_

 

"Can you put me down now?" Yuri complained, pouting down at JJ's irresistible face as he carried Yuri around in his arms.

"Nope," JJ smirked, proceeding to walk to the kitchen from the bedroom.

"I'm not a fucking baby, Jay, come on."

"Yura, if you wanted me to put you down that badly, then you could just wriggle out or jump or whatever with your abnormal strength."

Yuri nibbled his lips, twisting them from side to side in contemplation. He slumped forward with a groan, dangling his arms over JJ’s shoulders in defeat.

JJ chuckled, shook his head, and gripped Yuri’s thighs even tighter. He slid him on the kitchen counter and manoeuvred his hands behind Yuri’s back, clicking the kettle on and arranging the mugs.

Yuri watched him, happily swinging his legs and running his fingers along JJ’s back, under his shirt.

“Want something, babe?” JJ flashed a smile at him, poking his nose against Yuri’s cheek and trailing kisses down his jaw and against the side of his neck.

Tilting his head to the side, Yuri closed his eyes, enjoying the soft presses of JJ’s lips and the graze of his teeth.

“Do _you_ want something?” Yuri countered, squeezing his thighs against JJ’s waist and hooking his ankles together.

“Maybe when Bek’s is out of the shower,” JJ whispered against him.

“Until then…” Yuri pressed the pads of his fingers along the muscle ridges of JJ’s back, loving the feeling of JJ’s firm and hot skin under his hands.

“Until then,” JJ repeated, leaning back down to bite at Yuri's neck right where it tickled.

" _Jay_ ,” Yuri laughed, making a useless effort to get away.

This only spurred JJ on even more as he hummed and licked and trailed wet kisses along Yuri's skin.

Hearing the bathroom door click, Yuri waited for Otabek to pad his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Yuri met Otabek's warm eyes, dragged his bottom lip between his teeth and let out a light and breathy moan.

Otabek shook his head, small droplets of water flicked off the ends of his hair and slipped down his broad, bare chest. He didn't speak as he came up behind JJ and grabbed at his hips, causing JJ's mouth to smirk against Yuri's neck. Slowly tangling his fingers through Yuri's hair, Otabek pulled him down so their lips could meet.

Yuri hummed against the contact, grabbed Otabek's face and hooked his ankles around Otabek's thighs.

Then he stilled. Freezing so quickly it caused both Otabek and JJ to look at him with frowns of worry on their faces.

Yuri listened to the sounds of footsteps walking down the hall outside the apartment, waited for them to stop and focused on their hushed voices and familiar tones.

“What?” Yuri whispered in such a faint voice that his boyfriends wouldn't have heard him.

“Yura?” Otabek questioned in concern.

Yuri blinked, meeting Otabek's gaze just as three raps sounded at the door, followed by a small ring of the bell.

“What are they doing here?” Yuri asked, lip wobbling as he attempted to tune out the chuckles of excitement outside the door.

“Who is it, Yura?” Asked JJ as he cupped Yuri's cheek.

Yuri gulped. “You should answer it.” He slid off the counter and walked to the bedroom in a haze. “I'll wait here,” he said quietly, though he knew they'd both heard him this time.

“Shit,” Yuri heard JJ curse in the hallway and he must have looked through the peephole to see who it was. “What are Victor and Yuuri doing here?” He asked Otabek in a rushed whisper. “They never come here. We always go theirs.”

“I don't know,” Otabek replied, equally as confused.

The latch turned on the door and Yuri heard it open.

“Hello!” Victor's happy voice burst through the walls, echoing against Yuri's ears as he stumbled into the large closet and sat with his back to the dresser.

“Hi,” Otabek greeted them.

“I hope we're not disturbing you,” followed Yuuri's kind voice.

“Not at all,” JJ insisted, followed by the door closing shut and the rustling of fabrics.

Yuri concentrated on the sounds, focusing on their heartbeats and breathing. But something was off. It seemed impossible, and yet, Yuri was sure there was a third heartbeat entering with Victor and Yuuri. Though it had a different rhythm compared to the usual human pulse.

“We have a surprise for you,” Victor’s voice sang out.

“Is that-” Otabek started and cut himself off with a quick intake of breath.

_Mraow_.

Yuri froze, again. Surely it wasn’t…

“Really?” Otabek asked in a wavered tone.

“We thought you should have her,” Yuuri said sweetly.

Purring filtered through the doors, and if the doors hadn’t been closed, Yuri’s senses would have become overwhelmed with the scent and natural sounds of his cat. His cat which he hadn’t seen since hours before he was attacked.

“Every time you come to our home, she attaches herself to you both,” Victor said. “It makes sense for her to be with you. You were connected to Yura in a different way to us. And I think she senses that, too.”

Both Otabek and JJ’s hearts were pounding, both in excitement and apprehension. Yuri was sure that if his heart still worked, he would have responded in the same way.

“I don’t know what to say right now,” Otabek said, swallowing around his words.

“I think,” JJ chuckled. “Yuri would have been happy about this. Especially if you had her, Bek’s. Potya saw you both together before. Maybe she thinks you’re her dad.”

Otabek gave a small laugh. “Jean.”

“Look at that,” Yuuri cooed. “She’s already sticking to you. You can’t even decide who’s legs to wrap around first, hey girl?”

The only way Yuri could control himself from bolting out of the door was by holding his breath and clutching his knees to his chest. He couldn’t spoil this moment. He couldn’t move an inch or cause a sound.

“Come in, anyway, I’ll make you a drink,” JJ insisted and their voices grew into small chatter.

“I’m going to get a shirt,” Otabek called out and stepped into the bedroom.

Yuri remained hidden, not wanting to move or break his frozen spell.

_Mraow_ , came the questioning call of Potya from the other side of the closet door.

“You know who’s in there, don’t you?” Otabek whispered to her, slowly opening the door so she could slip in and strut over to Yuri.

Yuri watched her as she slowed, as she tilted her head and weaved around the mess of shoes and bags on the floor. She didn’t shy away when Yuri finally shifted, relaxing his hold on his knees to slide his legs down. Taking this as an invitation, she happily stood her front paws on Yuri’s thighs and nudged her wet nose against Yuri’s chin.

Warm tears trickled down Yuri’s cheeks as he ran his hands over her fur and felt, actually _felt_ , her purring under his palm and the softness of her fur. She smelt like home and lost memories. Of times missed and company took for granted.

“Hi, baby girl,” he whispered, voice cracking through his hushed sobs.

“Yura?” Otabek asked as he crouched down beside them, now with a shirt on. “You want us to say yes? To keep her?”

Yuri nodded and sniffled. “Of course I do.”

Otabek smiled and tucked Yuri’s hair behind his ears. “Thought so.”

Looking into Otabek’s eyes, Yuri gave him a gentle kiss.

“Oh no,” Otabek whispered as Potya made herself comfortable on Yuri’s lap. “She’s not going to come out now. How do I explain that one?”

“Um,” Yuri shrugged, not wanting Potya to move but also understanding the predicament.

“I’ll say she’s sleeping on the bed.” Otabek leant over to kiss Yuri’s forehead. “They probably won’t stay long. It may be early for you but it’s getting late for them.”

“Okay.”

Otabek left the room and Yuri felt a little bit better, though was still tense knowing Victor and Yuuri were a matter of meters away. He didn’t want to focus on their voices, but having them there in the flesh made it difficult not to.

“Is this the new coffee roast you were talking about?” Victor was asking. “It’s divine.”

They were talking about the coffee Mikhail had brought for them from another country, having insisted that Yuri needed to try more tastes and flavours.

“This is the real reason we came round,” Yuuri chuckled. “Victor has wanted to try it since you mentioned it.”

Victor sucked in a shocked breath that Yuri knew was pretend. “Yuuri, don’t reveal all our secrets.”

“Is Potya exploring already?” Yuuri asked.

“She’s made herself comfortable in our room already,” Otabek replied, which wasn’t technically a lie.

“Of course Yuri’s cat would take every opportunity possible to sleep,” JJ laughed sounding fond.

“This is true,” Victor agreed. “We always found them curled up together sleeping.”

Yuuri hummed in response.

It stirred Yuri’s stomach to hear them talking about him as if he was gone, as if he wasn’t right there, only doors away.

_Vrrm, vrrm_. The vibrations of a phone cut through their light laughter. JJ’s breathing flinched and both his and Otabek’s pulses picked up. _Shit_. That was Yuri’s phone where he’d left it on the coffee table. Whoever was texting better have had a good reason to.

“What…” Yuuri started unsurely, his heart also fluttering.

“Oh!” JJ exclaimed. “That’s our, uh, friends phone. They, uh, must have forgotten it-”

“But the background…” Yuuri continued. “That looks like you both with Yura. But he looks different. Why would your friend’s background be… _that_?”

_Shit, shit, shit_ , this was not happening.

“It's-” Otabek started to say, but didn’t finish.

“What’s going on?” Victor asked sharply. “Who’s phone is this?”

There was silence and Yuri knew no one had any idea what to say or do.

Quickly running the pros and cons through his head, Yuri stood with Potya, walked into the bedroom and placed her on the bed without waking her, then slowly walked into the hall. It was now or never, and although Yuri didn’t want to drag Victor and Yuuri into this world, there was no other way out of the mess that had started. Yuri didn’t want to leave Otabek and JJ to fend for themselves or to come up with a miraculous lie.

“It’s mine,” Yuri said, emerging through the living room archway. He felt as Yuuri and Victor's eyes fell on him, heard their breathing catch and their heartbeats speed up. Their expressions were a mix of shock and confusion, of hurt and relief.

Yuri stood there unmoving, unneeded breathing paused, eyes darting between the two people who meant everything to him in his life. They were his family. They were his family and they didn’t know he was still in this world. He may not be human anymore, he may not technically be alive, but they wouldn’t see it that way. To them, he was still alive, right there in front of them in his aged body and secret life.

“Please listen to me,” Yuri said, having to take a breath in order to speak. “Listen to me before you ask questions or get angry or, I don’t know.”

He was shaking as JJ and Otabek came beside him, each taking a hand and re-grounding him. He could do this. They were right here with him and he could do this.

Both Yuuri and Victor had tears running down their cheeks, their hands clutched in each other's as their hearts gained a small amount of control.

Yuri sat on the armchair with JJ squeezing next to him and Otabek perching on the arm.

“So,” Yuri began. “It’s a long story, I guess. That night, I got attacked right after our phone call.” Yuri looked at Victor, hoping his expression didn’t cause any alarm. “I was attacked by a vampire. And I know this sounds crazy. It’s really fucking crazy but that’s what happened, and that’s what I am now. I was saved by my sire, who turned me into a vampire so I didn’t die. Otherwise,” Yuri shrugged, hoping it would come across what he was hinting at. “I couldn’t come back to you like I wanted. I don’t even clearly remember the first year. Once I regained full control and was aware of life outside of my bloodlust, it was too late to make a reappearance.”

JJ’s thumb traced slow and soothing circles over the back of Yuri’s hand, keeping him calm and focussed. This motion didn’t go unnoticed by Victor, who’s eyes persistently darted down and over towards Otabek. There would be more explaining to do other than the fact Yuri was a vampire.

“Yura,” Yuuri said while offering his hand out. “Come sit with us.”

When Yuri didn’t immediately stand, JJ urged him forward, whispering down his ear that it was okay and he could do this.

“Don’t freak out,” Yuri said hesitantly, slowly sliding his hand into Yuuri’s and sitting between him and Victor.

“You’re so cold,” Yuuri commented with a frown, grasping Yuri’s hand between his own.

“I’m not the same as I was.”

A warm hand brushed against Yuri’s cheek and he turned his head to see Victor curiously scanning over him, his hand hovering warily as if he was waiting for Yuri to vanish at any moment.

“It’s really you,” Victor spoke softly in their mother tongue, eyes flitting everywhere to make sure Yuri was really there.

“It’s me, Vitya,” Yuri responded in Russian.

He slid his hand over Victor’s and brought it up to his cheek, pressing his face against the large hand and briefly closing his eyes as he engulfed Victor's scent. Mixed with Yuuri’s, it reminded him of home; of cooking ridiculous amounts of food in the kitchen, none stop skating and ballet practice, travelling all over the world and having a place to return to. A place that always put him at ease and he could be himself, would be accepted in every form.

“I missed you,” Yuri said and turned to grasp Yuuri’s hand as well. “I missed you both so fucking much.”

“Yura!” Victor called out in a panic. “There’s blood coming out of your eyes.”

“ _Shit_.”

“What!” Yuuri joined in with the fluster and tried to turn Yuri’s head.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Yuri insisted, kindly pushing them out of the way and using his speed to run to the bathroom and wash his face and coming back within a matter of seconds. “See. I’m okay.”

They still stared at him with looks of concern.

“It’s a vampire thing. I told you I’m not the same as I was.” He sat in front of them, perched on the coffee table and took one of each of their hands into his own. “My body has physically changed a lot, as well as my ageing like a human, I have a lot of extras.”

“So you’re fast and cry blood,” Victor commented.

Yuri twisted his mouth around uncomfortably “Yes. And strong, heightened senses, some magic kind of stuff that’s a little complicated.”

“How did you end up here?” Yuuri asked. “Have you been in St. Petersburg this whole time?”

“Mostly. I travelled around a little with Misha, but not much. I watched my grandpa sometimes, too, when he was alive. Paid my respects to him and got his ring that he had intended for me to have. Not sure it was worth the trouble it caused, though.”

“ _Yura_ ,” Otabek firmly said from the armchair. He was now sat next to JJ, holding hands with him as they listened.

“It’s true, Beka!” Yuri countered. “You almost  _died_.”

“But I didn’t, Yura.” Otabek shifted forward on the chair and reached his arm out to tuck Yuri’s hair behind his ear, offering a fond smile that still made Yuri's stomach flutter.

“What are talking about?” Asked Yuuri with worry.

Yuri groaned and reluctantly explained about his grandpa's ring, about the hunters, rogues and how Otabek was kidnapped. Victor and Yuuri’s expressions were alarmed throughout the whole explanation, though they listened intently and didn’t interrupt Yuri as he explained, even when his anger started to get the best of him and his eyes flashed red.

“If Misha hadn’t of shown up at that moment, we’d all be dead.”

“You don’t know that, Yura,” JJ said softly. Yuri deliberately didn’t look at him, knowing JJ would be giving him a look that would squeeze his heart.

“Those few days when you missed training,” Victor mused, looking at Otabek. “The only days you’ve ever missed…”

“Yeah,” Otabek shrugged nonchalantly.

“Oh,” Victor chuckled with a pained expression.

Yuuri wrapped his arm around his husband and pulled him close, placing a soft kiss on his head as his hand stroked up and down Victor’s arm. “And how did you all find each other? How long  have you known that Yura was... a-alive?”

Letting out a sigh, Yuri shrugged. “Literally bumped into Jay outside a club. Beka had just done a set and they were… I don’t know what they were doing, but I’d just finished feeding and was walking past when Jay walked into me. Beka recognised me and I couldn’t walk away.”

“It's been around 5 months now,” Otabek added. “We're all together. In a relationship, that is. Yura and I got back together, and I was with him and Jean, and then Yura and Jean fell in love, too.”

“I see,” Victor mused, looking between them all.

“It hasn’t been easy,” said Yuri, slightly shrinking in on himself. “I didn’t have any intention on staying. But then we saw each other almost every day and it got harder for me to convince myself to leave.”

“You’re older, as well. I thought vampires were supposed to age?”

Yuri shook his head. “I’ll stop ageing when I’m twenty-two. I’m still a fledgeling so I’m not a full-grown vampire, yet.”

Yuri explained about how vampires age and also about their immortality. It was clear that Victor and Yuuri were trying their best not to react badly and kept their expressions neutral. This must have been difficult for them to hear all about this world in such a way; with no time to process and being fed information after information. Yuri hated to talk about these things, about vampires and how he was different from humans. How he no longer considered humans to be the same as himself.

“What happens next?” Yuuri asked, squeezing Yuri’s hand and edging closer to him. “You’ll live forever but Otabek and JJ won't. Are you happy this way?”

“I…” Yuri paused, being unprepared for this question, no matter how simple. “I’m happy with Beka and Jay beside me. If I didn’t have them, I would be stuck in the same rut that I was. Surviving and not living, being all alone and separating myself from humans so much that I forgot how they lived. They can become vampires, too, if they want. Whatever they decide on, I’ll still be here with them.” He let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head. “You know, when they stayed at my basement apartment for the time, I forgot all about food and eating. I don’t need to eat food, so there wasn’t any in my kitchen. It didn’t even cross my mind. Such a basic thing for humans to do. And I forgot.”

“That’s changed now, though, right Yura?” JJ smiled, poking his foot on Yuri’s ankle. “He cooks for us every day now. It’s like having our own personal chef.”

This made Yuri squirm in embarrassment, which he knew Otabek and JJ could read, even without him being able to blush.

“I do miss when you and Yuuri used to take over the kitchen and cook all sorts of foods all day,” Victor grinned, pointing his finger in the air in thought. He looked at JJ and Otabek and said, “they would make the most extravagant dishes, a mix of Russian and Japanese, it was amazing.”

“I miss that, too,” Yuri agreed in a small voice, trying to stop himself from pouting sadly.

He climbed back onto Yuuri’s lap, bringing his legs up to rest across Victor’s thighs and cuddled against their warmth. He was welcomed in kindly as they hugged him back, Yuuri’s arm cradling his shoulders and Victors hand resting on his hip.

“I’m trying not to cry so I don’t get blood on you.”

“ _Yura_ ,” Victor scolded lightly. “We don’t care about that. As long as we have you back,” the back of his hand stroked against Yuri’s cheek, “we don’t care what you are, as long as you’re safe and alive and with us.”

Giving a small nod, Yuri pressed his face against Yuuri’s Shoulder, keeping his eyes on Victor's head next to his own as he focused on their scents and warmth.

He felt Yuuri’s mouth breathing next to his ear as he whispered, “Yuu-chan, we love you.”

All Yuri could do was nod, as he fought back a sob and relished in the old nickname that he used to claim annoyed him, no matter how fond of it he was.

There was a small knock at the door and Otabek and JJ shared a shrug as JJ went to answer it.

“So this is why you’re ignoring me.” A deep and calm voice interrupted them as Mikhail casually walked into the living room, JJ following behind.

Yuuri tensed beneath Yuri, and Yuri groaned into his chest. “How am I ignoring you, Misha?”

“I did text to say I was coming,” he said firmly as he whisked around the sofa at top speed so he could lean over the back and directly peered at Yuri as he tried to hide. “Who might we have here?”

Yuuri and Victor jolted in surprise, not having noticed that Mikhail was now behind them.

“Vitya and Yuuri,” Yuri said, reaching up a hand to lightly shove Mikhail’s face. “So it was _your_ text that made them find out about me.”

Mikhail raised his scarred eyebrow at him and leant closer as he kissed Yuri’s palm. “Care to explain?”

“My phone was on the table and they came round and you texted and they saw my background screen because of your text,” Yuri said in one quick breath. “And it has _me_ next to Beka and Jay, which is obviously fucking weird considering everyone thinks I’m missing or dead. So I had to explain because they were freaking out and I didn’t want any more lies.”

Mikhail nodded and hummed then bowed his head towards Yuuri and Victor. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have heard much about you both from our dear Yura. It’s nice to finally meet his family.”

“Y-you too!” Yuuri stuttered out, bowing his head in return.

“Nice to meet you,” Victor grinned, attempting to hide his unease.

“If anything becomes too overwhelming for you, or you wish to forget certain details, then I am able to erase your memory.” Mikhail smiled warmly like he was offering them a gift and not to mess with their minds.

“ _Misha_ ,” Yuri complained, finding it so typical that this would be the first thing he would say. “You’re supposed to put them at ease, not freak them out even more.”

Mikhail blinked innocently, having no idea about the complications of what he had offered.

“You want to take away our memories?” Victor asked in bewilderment.

“Only if you wish me to,” shrugged Mikhail.

“We don’t!” Yuuri said quickly. “Definitely do not want that. We just got Yuri back, we don’t want him to be taken away from us again.”

“Ah,” paused Mikhail, bracing his teeth in a terrible smile. “I will not take Yura away. I am just offering my abilities to you, if you so desire to ever use them. I am old and powerful. One of the most powerful vampires in the whole world, in fact-”

“You’re not helping!” Yuri cut him off and reached out an arm to push him away. “Not everyone can take your blunt explanations and social awkwardness.”

Mikhail frowned. “I’m not socially awkward-”

“Then stop talking about how fucking powerful you are, and start talking about the weather or something normal.”

“The weather is boring. I am more interesting than the weather.”

An arm slung around Mikhail’s shoulders and JJ grinned widely. “He may be powerful and mighty strong, but he’s not as scary as he looks. Really. Everything he just said is true, sure, but he won’t do it without you wanting him to. He’s Yura’s family, too. He’s just bad with words sometimes.”

With a roll of his eyes, Yuri added, “that’s an understatement. He’s a super old man and still doesn’t know how to talk to humans.”

 

How Yuri came to be sitting at the dining table, surrounded by those he never thought would be in the same room together, was beyond him. With Victor on one side and Otabek on the other, and Mikhail sat between JJ and Yuuri, it was enough to give Yuri a major headache.

There was no way he could relax. As each second ticked by he was waiting for something to go wrong, for this perfect moment to burst apart and turn to dust. After convincing himself for years and years that it was impossible to step foot in the same room as Victor and Yuuri together, it seemed all too impossible to be here right now.

Why didn’t they freak out? How were they able to remain so calm as they ate together. As if there weren’t two vampires in the room.

“Yura, come,” Mikhail’s commanding voice broke through his thoughts, instructing Yuri to move without question. He followed him from the room, ignored the confused looks, and went into the bedroom.

Potya was lazily sleeping on the bed, peacefully sprawled out at her full length.

“Sit.”

Yuri sat and met Mikhail’s kind gaze.

“Calm, Yura. What’s troubling you?” Mikhail clasped the back on Yuri’s neck, gently keeping him calm and comforting him.

“It’s all so surreal,” Yuri slowly said. “I keep waiting for something to go wrong. For someone to freak out and realise that all of this is crazy and I’m actually a monster.”

“They love you, Yura. What reason would they have to think that? They do not care if you are a vampire. All that matters to them, is that you are here. Your heart may no longer be beating, but to them, you are alive.”

“It’s been so long, Misha,” Yuri sobbed, hanging onto Mikhail’s neck and letting the tears fall down his cheeks. “I’m not the same as I was. Beka and Jay get that, they’ve learnt all about it and understand that I’m different. But what if Vitya and Yuuri can’t get used to it? What if they want me to be the same as I was?”

“Why would they ask this of you?” Mikhail’s hand soothingly rubbed at Yuri’s back. “They _love_ you. All of you. Human or something else, it doesn’t matter to them. They just want you back in their lives in whatever way you can be.”

“I don’t want to watch them slowly  _die_ ,” Yuri cried, sobbing out the last word.

“Yura,” Mikhail said softly, pulling him back to look at his face. “Watch them _live_. Be with them while they live. They still have many more years to come. Many move experiences and memories to make. Even if you outlive them, you will never forget. They will always be here.” Mikhail placed his hand over Yuri’s heart and smiled kindly, hopingly.

“You’re right,” Yuri nodded. “You’re right. I can do this. With you. With Beka and Jay.”

“Exactly.” Mikhail kissed Yuri’s forehead and encouraged him off the bed. “Go clean up. They’re worried about you.”

Doing just that, Yuri quickly cleaned his face in the bathroom, again. Once he’d managed to compose himself, he fled back to Mikhail and saw him playing with Potya on the bed.

“Are you a cat person, too?”

Mikhail flashed him a teasing grin, “maybe I am.”

With a roll of his eyes, Yuri scooped up his cat and waited for Mikhail to follow him back to the living room.

“Is everything okay?” Yuuri asked from his seat on the armchair with Victor.

They had cleared away their empty plates and were sat in the living room, so Yuri wriggled between Otabek and JJ, immediately feeling their arms wrap around him. Placing a kiss on each of their mouths, he felt content and instantly at ease.

“Mhm,” he nodded, accepting Potya’s tiny kisses and scratching her chin. He smiled widely and looked at everyone around him, everyone he loved and cherished. “Everything is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I honestly forgot and then had to get my mind back into its Yuri On Ice setting (by binge watching the anime - again). I'm glad all has come to a close now and tried to squeeze in some more Mikhail and what he's like. And, finally, Yuri gets reunited with Victor and Yuuri, his ~~parents~~ family!  
>  It's been fun and this was my first ever fic, which has taught me a lot about writing.  
> Hopefully, when new YOI content comes out, I'll get inspired to write about these amazing characters again.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!  
> ~ comments and kudos are welcome


End file.
